Rebel
by atiketook
Summary: Earth has been taken over; it was now ruled by them. I don't remember in details how it happened; I was too young. Shortly after, an Arbitrator took me in, bringing me back on Yautja Prime where many humans resided as pets, servants or slaves. But humans had not said their last words. Rating 'M' for adult situations and language.16 yrs old or more.
1. Chapter 1

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 1 :

North East of United States, 2019.

'' Do not move, child.''

The panic in my father's voice was putting me on edge. Only seconds ago, we have been relaxing in the large field behind our house. Waiting for the sun to set.

I was so very young; I did not know what was going on.

He was so tall and strong, what could frighten him so much? Weren't we safe in our lands as He told me we were? Dad seemed to be listening for something, his head slowly going from right to left.

Then he paled and swiftly took me in his arms, walking us toward the forest surrounding the field.

'' Lyna, I want you to listen to me; it's important. ''

I quickly nodded.

'' You will stay here and hide, ok? For as long as It takes them to leave. You will remain hidden, NO MATTER what! Understood? '' He ordered me.

My father indicated the bush where I should be dissimulated. His sudden behavior was making me nervous… He hugged me tightly to him and told me that he loved me, before jogging back to the middle of the meadow.

That's when I saw it; shimmers in the air…all around him. That's also when I really understood. My father has been way faster than me to perceive THEM. The monsters. The things that had reduced our species to crawl before them for the last 4 years.

One appeared out of the blue, followed by his colleagues. They were…huge. Each one of them at least one foot over my father… and he was a big man. Worry tore at my inside: were they going to hurt my dad? Or just interrogate him? Talk?

But then…. The reddish one, back handed him, sending my father to the ground. He hadn't even tried to dodge…nor was he fighting back. Two monsters seized him by the arms and my poor dad received another hit to the face. The red one looked like he was speaking to him, but my father was quiet…And his silence seemed to anger the beast. It continued for some time… then I saw one of them coming toward my dad with what looked like a long stick. I knew it was one of their weapon. They were going to hurt him badly this time.

I couldn't take it anymore and my 6 years old self began to run toward the group. They appeared surprised to see me, one even jumped as I threw myself in my father's chest, hugging his neck with all my might.

Being closer, I could now hear them; they were trilling, clicking and growling. Beasts. Monsters. They were not humans. I hid my face in the crook of his neck even though my dad could not hold me back.

'' I told you to stay hidden, Lyna….''

He was not scolding me; his tone was sad, resigned. Those words had been whispered. I didn't know why.

I heard one of them coming toward us and I turned abruptly to face the stranger: ''Don't touch my daddy! '' I growled, trying to be threatening.

Their shoulders began to jump rapidly; they were laughing at me. They trilled and clicked for a few seconds, then what I assumed to be their leader made a quick movement with his hand. Rapidly, I was grabbed by the waist by one of them; he was all black and very tall. I struggled, bucked and tried to bite, but he was cradling me tightly to his chest. Only the top of my head was poking over his shoulder. He started to walk away and most of the group followed him

As soon as I was taken by the black one, my dad began to fight and roar; I had never seen him in this state.

'' LYNA! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! RELEASE HER! SHE HAS DONE NOTHING! '' He yelled.

'' DAD! '' I panicked.

'' LYNA! DON'T TAKE HER!''

He was thrashing wildly now. The monster on his right made a sharp move on his arm and my father let out a pained shout.

I whimpered pitifully, unable to do anything. Then, my blood ran cold; the red one was walking slowly toward him, releasing the wicked blades at his wrist. I tried to free myself again, redoubling my efforts. My captor tightened his arms around me; I could barely breathe now.

'' My dad….'' I softly said.

Everything went into slow motion after that. Each step of their leader took seemed to shake my world, every sound around me turned silent… Even the clanking of rings in my captor's thick hair.

I realized they were not going to let my father go. My dad was going to die. The red one was going to kill him. So slowly, ever so slowly to my eyes, I saw the long blades being raised in the air. I saw the reflection of the setting sun in the shiny weapon. Worst of all, I saw these blades descending toward my father's neck… and go through it like butter. My pale icy blue eyes widened.

I screamed, a tearing little roar: '' DDAAAADDDD!''

Tears were now freely running down my cheeks and I began to sob, incapable to take my eyes elsewhere but the terrible scene in front of me. The black monster holding me shifted his grip so my face was now pressed to his chest. But it was too late.

I had seen them decapitate my father.

I was too shocked to register what was going on around me, but next I knew, we were climbing in their spaceship. They all separated and my captor brought me to an empty room all of metal. He released me: I went as far as I could go from him and sat on the floor hugging my knees, still crying.

The beast looked confused about what to do with me; He took a step in my direction then stopped, paced a bit and left, the metal door closing behind him.

I've been alone for a long time after that. Sometimes I could hear or see one of them outside the door; probably observing me. I think it was at least a full day before the black monster brought me something to eat and a bucket to release my natural needs.

He arrived with some kind of raw meat and… a fruit, maybe. I didn't know. He crouched beside me and put it in my face; I turned my head and moved away from him. The monster tried again and he received the same reaction; he growled, annoyed.

My captor deposed the food beside my feet, rose and left without a word.

Two days later, the ship stopped; our journey was coming to an end. My jailer, who had not come once after his failed attempt to feed me, arrived, took my arm in an iron grip and made me follow him. I didn't care. I could not fight him anyway; I was starving and tired. I just wanted this to end and sleep for a long, long time.

When the beast realized I was not going to give him difficulties, his hold on my biceps lessened.

We walked through the vessel and then we reached what appeared to be a smaller ship. Us and a few others entered it and as soon as we were installed, it started moving. I was unaware of where we were going and what was to become of me. I could not think properly; I was scared and my dad was dead. I was alone.

The other monsters were looking at me, curious. I shift closer to my captor, he being the one I ''knew'' the most. He growled something in their language and all their gazes were removed from my little person.

Afterward, maybe 15 minutes later, I felt the machine landing and I knew my life was about to change drastically. I was grabbed and walked through his world. Their world. To me, it looked like a city; like one might I've looked back on Earth a century ago. Only with advanced technologies here and there. There were kiosks, people of different species, animals of all kinds….and that, just in the streets. Their houses were all made of rock and stones, in various shades of brown and grey and all very big.

Many were watching us, some were even following; children mostly. What surprised me above all, at the time, was the number of humans here. I watched them closely; they were lightly dressed…bikini like clothes, probably made with animal's skins. Some were in chains, some didn't. They were all accompanied by a monster and…they were all wearing a form of collar around their necks.

Immediately, this fact put me on edge. Pets and animals wore collars; not humans.

We traveled the streets, going left and right, never halting. I was exhausted, my feet were barely obeying me anymore. And the heat…. It was a lot more humid and warmer than on Earth.

The black monster turned to face me, clicked and growled something in his tongue then shook his huge head before taking me in his arms. Being held by him was not making me particularly content, but it was better than walking by myself.

Lulled by his steps, I almost fell asleep, but fought the temptation; I needed to stay aware.

Finally, we arrived to his…whatever he called his house; it was huge. In the outskirt of the town, but still inside enough, it was practically a mansion. He was not even on the porch that the door opened.

A weird humanoid appeared; pale green skin, long pointed ears, small horns on its forehead, its head was covered by long orange hair. Obviously female with her breast and soft traits. She was all smile until she saw me; then astonishment quickly replaced it.

And all of sudden, words and words in my captor's language started to pour out of her mouth like a waterfall. She extended her arms toward me and the black alien conceded me willingly.

Immediately, this stranger began to gently pet my hair from front to back and I felt safe in her arms. She was not going to harm me.

The huge beast in front of us was bowing his head under her words; she seemed to be scolding him for something. She turned and went inside, still speaking, my captor on her heels.

The house was impressive; the ceiling was high, everything was clean and spacious, all the furniture was wide and covered with pelts. Furs of animals I had never seen or knew about.

Our little troop strolled through the mansion until we reached a dining room. There was an immense table with benches on the sides and two big chairs on each end. The lady sat on the bench with me in her lap and made me look at her before speaking, this time, to me.

She was using a human tongue, I knew, but I could not understand. She tried again, in English this time:

'' Can you understand me? '' She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded.

The female beamed and smiled, said a few words to the tall alien standing beside us and returned to me.

'' I'm called Uria. Are you ok? Are you wounded somewhere? ''

I shook my head, indicating that I had no injuries.

Uria took my face in her hands, raising my chin and began inspecting me herself. She started to scold Big black again, pointing at me. The female entwined her fingers in my hair and slowly pulled them from my face, doing the action a few times.

'' What is your name? ''

I did not answer. I was tired and afraid.

'' You don't want to talk to me? '' She said using a maternal tone while hugging me tighter.

I shook my head again and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

Uria breathed deeply then spoke to the beast again; I could feel it, the matter was serious this time.

They talked for a minute and they went completely silent. The alien female rose with me and we all moved to the second floor and we stopped in front of a door.

What was behind this door? My cell? A torture chamber or something like that… Another human perhaps?

My captor knocked a few times. No answer. He did it again, but this time he spoke as well. There was a soft growl coming from the other side; I had barely heard it. Big black said something and Uria deposed me to the floor and left.

The tall alien opened the door and gently pushed me in. I looked around; it was obviously a bedroom. The room was maybe trice the size my own bedroom back on Earth. There was a bed and few shelves, all filled with books.

And a child. One of _them_ and maybe not a child either; more like a preteen. His thick hair was just reaching his shoulders and he was shorter than my captor. Probably around 5,9 or 5,10 and a lot paler too. His coloring were a pale grayish blue and he was covered in darker stripes and spots… He was sitting on the window edge, looking outside with a dejected air. Even I, a young kid who knew nothing about this race, could see that something was wrong with this boy.

I had seen children of their species before; even young they were muscular and broad shouldered. This one, he was….well he was _thin_. Like really thin for one of them. Borderline unhealthy.

After a few seconds, He decided to grace us with his gaze; his eyes…they were dull. Empty. But all of sudden, He seemed to see me and there was some light in them.

The boy started to speak with Big black; they both chattered and the younger one rose abruptly, going straight to one of his shelves. He took some paper and a pen. Well, I thought it was a pen. He then came toward me and did a brief inspection around my person. Surprisingly, he sat on the floor in front of me and started to write on the paper, before presenting me the sheet. He was lucky my dad had taught me how to read and write last year.

I looked at the paper: - HELLO

Okay….

I took the offered pen: - HI.

He seemed excited, all the while we were observed by Big black.

WHAT YOU NAME?

Hum. His writing was about as good as mine. Very child-like and basic.

LYNA. YOU?

He read then tried to pronounce my name. '' Le-ly-…lyna.''

I nodded and pointed him. He tapped his chest: '' Ari'dan.''

My turn to try to pronounce his name. '' Harrydan? ''

He repeated and I tried again: '' Aree. Dan.''

Ari'dan trilled and nodded.

HOW YEARS DO YOU HAVE?

I guessed he was asking me how old I was.

SIX.

His eyes widened and Ari'dan looked like he just got something.

YOU A BABY.

She frowned.

I AM NOT A BABY.

She saw him chuckle and realized her captor was gone. Lyna yawned; the weight of her journey well upon her. Ari'dan probably knew the human gesture because he immediately wrote:

YOU WANT SLEEP?

The young girl nodded and rose, copying him. The boy went to his bed, puffed the pillows and pulled on the furs there, before coming back to her.

YOU CAN SLEEP MY BED. CAN ME SLEEP WITH YOU?

She didn't mind; Lyna was too exhausted to care and the bed was rather large. It was a bit high so Ari'dan helped her climb into it and followed. As soon as her head touched the mat, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 2 :

Lyna woke up to a pair of yellow eyes staring at her. The child recoiled a bit in surprise until she saw the piece of paper in his hands.

-YOU NO EAT. WANT FOOD?

-YES

My stomach was hurting; in 3 days, the only thing I had was a fruit and water. Right away, he took a tray that must had been beside the bed and put it on the mat before sitting himself behind it. So, we were having breakfast together.

There was a lot to eat on that tray; fruits (that I didn't know of), a kind of porridge, raw meat again and water.

When I seemed to hesitate, Ari'dan wrote: - SAFE EAT. GOOD FOR YOU.

Slowly, I reached for a blue fruit and the meal started. We ate in silent, observing each other. When we finished, the boy took the paper back.

SORRY FOR BROTHER. YOU NO SLEEP, YOU NO EAT.

NOT YOUR FAULT.

Ari'dan smiled or what I assumed to be a smile. So Big black was his brother… in the beginning I had thought he was his father. The young alien studied me once more; pulling at my clothes and my raven hair, making comments in his language.

HOW YOU HERE?

The second I read those words, everything came back to me and I hugged my knees as fat tears rolled on my cheeks. My host looked like he was panicking for a while then wrote:

WHY YOU SAD?

So, he knew what tears meant for humans. I didn't want to talk about it, but I remembered him yesterday and grabbed the sheet.

WHY ARE YOU SAD?

He was hesitating, a forlorn air on his weird face.

I TELL IF YOU TELL.

Fair deal. I wrote even though it was difficult for me.

THEY KILLED MY DAD.

Ari'dan looked at the paper then back at me, understanding. He knew who ''they'' were. I nudged his knee, reminding him of our bargain.

ME TOO.

It downed on me; they were sentient beings… They were not just '' aliens'', ''monsters'' or ''beasts''. They had feelings, like humans. They were people, well…not exactly, but close enough. Ari'dan was probably as sad as me and for the same reason too.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. For a moment, the boy was surprised then he squeezed back.

From this moment, I knew we would become friends. And we did more than that; we became inseparable.

We were each other's shadow, one never too far from the other. I learned how Ari'dan knew human writing; he was passionate by my specie. My friend had studied and read so much about us! He had immediately known I was female, a child and that I was tired. He knew about the tears too.

For the next year, we taught each other all we knew about our own race. We spent hours writing and exchanging information. Both our writing improved. Ari'dan had an English dictionary containing translation for his language and we both learned new words in my tongue. After a year, I could understand their language and Ari'dan mine. Last month, he began to show me his writing. It was easy enough and soon I would be able to read yautjan too. Speaking it was another matter; some sounds were hard to make for me. My friend had few difficulties with English.

He told me they were called Yautja. That his brother's name was Dena'ee. Honored, Arbitrator Dena'ee. Quite serious and intimidating this guy, I must say. He was obviously not so fond of humans. More tolerating me than appreciating my presence whenever I was around.

Ari'dan was doing fine now; he had gained weight and he was taller too. When I asked Uria about it, she told me he had scarcely been eating or going outside after his Sire's death. But since I was there, we were always having our meals together and I had insisted to go outside so he went too.

Even though my friend started to feed himself correctly and play in the backyard with me, I could see he was naturally smaller and thinner than the other children. To be honest, he was more intellectual material. Even in the yautja society, those kids were picked on. It was even worse since they were supposed to be hunters and warriors. Ari'dan had no friends. Not a single one.

I was young and my seven years old self wanted to explore; so I asked him to go in the streets. Ari'dan was reluctant and would not answer me when I asked why. It took me two days to convince him.

That day, I've learned why he was so hesitant.

We walked in the public place for a few minutes, then other kids and preteens came. Immediately, I felt my friend tense. Out of the blue, a tall boy appeared in front of us, crossing his arms on his chest and giving us a nasty glare.

'' **So the rumors are true; your brother really brought back a human pup here last year**.''

I didn't know this guy, but I knew I didn't like him.

'' **He did**. '' Ari'dan answered coldly.

'' **It looks weak and pathetic, like you. The arbitrator made a good match.** ''

I growled at the comment and my friend's antagonist looked surprised.

'' **It undersands us?!**''

'' I**t's a ''she'' her name is Lyna, not ''it''. Yes, she understands; **_**she**_** is not stupid.** '' He snorted, clearly saying to his enemy he was an idiot.

Bad decision.

'' **Watch it, bum.**'' He growled, puffing his chest and coming closer to Ari'dan.

He was scary and well over 6 feet; all muscles. Future hunter this one. He raised a hand and violently pushed my friend's shoulder. I knew what it meant; he was challenging him to a fight. Ari'dan stumbled a few steps back and didn't move; he just lowered his head.

Big And Mean laughed: '' **Scared? You're just a weak coward!** ''

He took a step toward us and my first reflex was to put myself between them. He stopped for a moment then continued; I refused to budge.

'' **He declines your challenge and shows you are his superior. Stop**.'' I said, trying to look brave. The top of my head was just a bit higher than his navel.

Big And Mean cocked his head: '' **It talks our language and it's protecting you. Well that's cute.** ''

He looked down, addressing me this time: '' **You are lucky I don't hit females, even humans. Remember this: you belong to a no-good and weak yautja**. ''

On those words, he left, bringing with him a few young. I felt a hand on my shoulder as we walked back to the house:

'' **What you did was stupid**. ''

'' And you? I thought you were all warriors! Don't you know how to fight?''

'' **Dena'ee tried to teach me after my sire died. He's not a patient teacher. Anyway, it's not the first time it happens; I've been beaten by Chulonte before. I cannot defeat him.**''

'' Have you tried?''

'' **Of course I tried! He's bigger than me and he fights better.** '' He groaned.

'' I think you should start training with your brother again.''

Ari'dan remained quiet.

We entered the house, going straight to his bedroom and flopping on the bed. I always slept with him; Dena'ee protested, but his little brother would have it no other way.

'' What will you do? You need to pass your chiva in a few years. '' I demanded, staring at the ceiling.

'' **I know.**''

'' Will you go to Dena'ee?'' I turned to face him.

'' **I don't want to.**''

Their relationship was not the best, but still. Of what I understood, Dena'ee had been left in charge of the household and his little brother since both of their parents were dead. He had just been named Arbitrator 5 years ago. He was always in his office, working on papers or gone on a mission. So not easy for him too.

'' Okay. But you can't be bullied for the rest of your life!''

'' **That's why I stay here and read**.'' He grumbled, half serious.

'' Ari'dan! '' I protested.

He laughed as I jumped on his chest, taking hold of his upper mandibles.

'' You will need to hunt and bring back trophies and skulls! You will be the greatest warrior because you're the most intelligent! And then they will all want to be your friend! '' I exclaimed in a childish way.

He chuckled and hugged me: '' **I already have a friend.** ''

'' Well… you're my only friend. But you are. '' I confirmed, hugging him back, a gesture I had shown him.

Knocks on the door immediately pulled at our attention.

'' **Time to eat, both of you! '**' Uria said on the other side of the door.

We parted and went straight to the dining room; Dena'ee was already there, at the table's end, waiting. Ari'dan and I took our usual places; him at his brother's left and me at his side.

Uria and a couple of servants came, bringing our meal, side dishes and drinks. As soon as Dena'ee grabbed his fork, we all started to eat. As usual, Uria, who was dining with us, was making small talks to everyone, trying to fill the silence. Until I spoke:

'' **Honored ****arbitrator**, '' I began formally, as he instructed me to call him. Dena'ee looked at me.

'' **Ari'dan has something to ask you**.''

Ari'dan's head turned sharply toward me, glaring.

'' **If my little brother wants to ask me something, he always can.**'' He said, waiting for my friend's demand.

He remained quiet until I poked him in the ribs.

'' **Hum…I…If you don't mind… I would like to start training again. With you. As my teacher. If you still have the time, I mean.** ''

Not bad.

I could see Dena'ee trying to suppress a smile; which was rare.

'' **I've been trying to convince you for over a year; what has changed?** ''

'' **I just…think it is important to develop my….hum, fighting skills if I want to pass my chiva and hunt later…** ''

The arbitrator shifted his gaze to me; he was not fooled, he knew it was me.

'' **Well, I'm glad you changed your mind…** **And I will train you. Be ready; I'll wake you tomorrow morning.** '' He said, staring at me.

I just looked down and continued feeding myself.

Xxxxxx

I was allowed to watch; nothing more. So I was sitting cross-legged on the kehrite mats and watching. Ari'dan was getting beaten; very bad. He really needed those lessons. I knew he would learn fast though; my friend was a genius. I had total faith into him. After the sparring, came the weapons handling; combistick, throwing disk and shuriken, long and short swords and finally, their famous wrist blades.

I was amazed, truly. Dena'ee was moving with grace, speed and strength at the same time. It was like watching a panther or another feline of the kind. I knew then, why he was an honored arbitrator at his young age; he was particularly skilled. Better than the others. He was the sports prodigy of the family while Ari'dan was the intellectual.

And their weapons…they fascinated me; so sharp and shiny…deadly. I was utterly captivated and so; this moment of the day became one I was eagerly waiting for. My friend was less enthusiastic; I had to drag him there, all the while telling him how good it was for him and his future. How necessary.

Dena'ee would not train me, nor was I allowed to manipulate the weapons, but I was permitted to practice the sparring moves with Ari'dan. For him of course, so he could practice when his brother was in mission or too busy. It did me good; I put on some muscles and it taught me basic fighting skills while Ari'dan could review his moves without fears of bruises. I was fast; always dodging his attacks and hitting him even though my tiny fists only made him laugh.

So, together, we both became slowly more and more skilled and transformed.

One morning, after our sparring, I was picking up the shurikens and the throwing disks; that was apparently my job for watching Dena'ee's lessons. I was done and about to go, but when I turned, Dena'ee was standing in the door frame, his arms crossed.

Nervousness invaded me right away; had I done something wrong today? I quickly tried to remember something, anything, but could not think of any offense. We just stared at one other for what seemed to me a longer than necessary.

'' **I know it was your idea, Pup** '' He finally spoke, using the only name he employed for me. Pup. And I knew of what idea he was talking about.

'' **Hum. Not really.** ''

He frowned and came closer; I tensed.

'' **We both know Ari'dan would not have asked me. We both know he still doesn't like to come here. Yet, he comes every morning. What have you told him that I, his brother did not?**''

We probably told him the same things… I shrugged, not knowing what to tell him. Dena'ee walked closer still. Would he kill me if I didn't give him an answer? The young arbitrator did not; he just placed his huge hand on my head:

'' **Well, you can tell me later. I would have preferred that my little brother came to me of his own, but the results will be the same. I must thank you for that.** '' He said ruffling my hair.

I blushed and looked down, not used to receive affection or praise from Dena'ee. He trilled and chuckled at my reaction:

'' **Go now, Ari'dan will soon come looking for his shadow if you don't go to him**. ''

I nodded and quickly left to find my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 3 :

6 years later.

I was now a teenager. Albeit a young one, but one nonetheless. A lot of stuff has happened since. Ari'dan was mostly an adult now and well in his 7 feet. I'd say 7'1. More on the short side for them and very tall for me. I myself was quite tall for a girl of my age or so Uria says. We're at the same height now; around 5'5.

So, we both grew up a bit. I now wear a collar; don't get me wrong…not a slave or servant collar. A tiny one. Braided leather no larger than one of my fingers. I had to wear one. Rules. Meh. Well it was fitting with the rest of my outfit: black and grey loincloth going down pass my knees over my boy shorts and a top covering my breast; not that I had much to hide. My black hair were now reaching my waist; Ari'dan had strictly refused to let me cut them. He said he liked my ''mane'' as he called it. So no cutting.

We were still training and improving daily. Ari'dan was still reluctant and I was still hauling him by his dreadlocks to the kehrite every morning.

Our relationship with Dena'ee was better now; I could call him by his name since last year! We even _talked _sometimes. Communication is the key.

I got a new friend: Megan (or Amaru as her master calls her) She's two years younger than I, but we get along fine! Her master, Sit'gin, is a merchant; I guess he needed help around his leather shop. Apparently, Sit'gin adopted her; Megan was an orphan back on Earth. He was there for business, he found her, asked her if she wanted to come with him and Megan said yes. As simple as this. She was often sitting on Sit'gin's right shoulder, the two of them strolling around. Amaru was one of the few humans who was actually here willingly. It showed in her comportment; she was always happy and smiling, not even bothered to wear the cute collar Sit'gin had made for her. The girl taught me how to made bracelets by braiding strings together in different patterns. Immediately, I made one for Ari'dan and myself. To be honest, she was adorable with her big green eyes, her blonde hair and gentle nature. That's why I liked her so much.

Anything else…? Hum. Yes. I had the displeasure to meet one of our arbitrator's friend. More exactly, his _pet_. His fucking pet. Whom he was dragging with him everywhere he went. Well just like me and Ari'dan; but I am fairly certain I'm not that annoying. The said pet, Alec, who was human too, was a real pain in the ass. Three years older than me, the boy was taking it personally to make my days _hell_.

We met when I was 10… 3 years ago and he hadn't changed a bit. And since Halkrath was on of Dena'ee best friends, we were seeing him a lot. Like, really too much. Dena'ee, Uria and sadly Ari'dan were all thinking it was a good idea and that I should have a human friend.

Nope. Really not. Our first meeting was disastrous; I broke Alec's nose and he gave me a few bruises. He was so annoying and cocky. And recently, since he was older than me, he had gained a few inches on me and muscle weight. And the bastard took full advantage of it. The only asset was my fighting skills and it could not always save me.

Today, I had just given him a black eye; Alec was not really happy about it. Being hit by a girl and all. So he had tackled me to the ground and was now sitting on my hips, holding my arms down.

'' Lyna, Lyna, Lyna… what am I going to do with you? '' He said in a mocking voice.

That was quite humiliating; we were in the backyard and the yautjas were calmly sitting at the garden table, conversing… and probably watching.

I struggled: '' You get off of me! NOW! ''

I heard Ari'dan say: '' **Ho look they are playing together.**''

The jerk. He very well knew we were not playing! I knew that tone; he was so proud of himself at this moment…

Ok. I deserved it; 2 days ago I've refused to let him apply decorative paints on me and I might have put some on his face. A day after, I learn Halkrath was invited here. Coincidence? I think not.

'' WE ARE SO NOT PLAYING! '' I shouted at him.

'' **What did she say?** '' Asked Halkrath.

My friend put on a big fake smile: '' **She's having fun.** ''

I looked back at Alec: '' Okay. Okay. You win. This time. Let me up. What do you want?'' I said, stopping my struggle.

He was delighted by his victory. '' I don't know. What can I ask? ''

I rolled my eyes: '' If you did not notice, we are in the same situation; I don't have much. Maybe you want a skirt made of skin? A bra? ''

'' . hum let me think…''

The idiot still hadn't let me up and was now thinking too hard for his poor brain. Suddenly, his eyes lightened.

'' I want a kiss. '' Alec told me, smug.

'' Are you crazy? I won't kiss you! I've never kissed anyone anyway. ''

Teenage boys and their hormones.

'' I kissed a servant girl once and someone'else pet the other day; I can teach you. ''

'' Liar! I will not kiss you, s'yuitde zabin!'' I growled.

He frowned at the insult: '' Then, you will just remain there, on the ground… Maybe I will do this!'' he said as he let a trickle of saliva hanging down toward my face.

I tried to wriggle free once more: '' eeww! You're disgusting! Stop! ''

His drool was about to touch my face : '' FINE! Fine! Okay. Just a kiss and you will let me up.'' I conceded.

Alec wiped his mouth and grinned: '' I knew you would.''

'' Be done with it.'' I grumbled.

He released my wrists to take hold of my face and leaned toward me. When one centimeter separated our mouths I flipped us, using my recently freed arms and bolted toward a tree, swiftly climbing into it. Alec might have been taller and stronger, but I would always be the best climber. There was no branches at the bottom of this tree; you had to grip the trunk and pull yourself up. Which, he was incapable of.

The teenager was raging: '' YOU TINY LYING COCKROACH! GET DOWN NOW! '' He roared from the ground beneath me.

Ho ho ho… I had bested him and he was not happy about it.

'' Hum I don't think so.'' I said smugly as I made myself comfortable on a higher branch.

He growled; I pulled my tongue out.

'' …And I'm not a liar; you did not let me up, I freed myself. So, no kiss for you.''

'' I will climb and get you myself if you don't come! '' Alec threatened.

'' I know you can't climb; you know you can't climb. End of it.'' I smirked.

The boy roared again. Ho my… I was better not go down; I would receive the beating of a life time. But then: ''** Lyna! Alec! Come; Halkrath's leaving**.''

Alec grinned: ''You have no choice but to climb down now! ''

'' _Your_ master is leaving; not mine. Go now, lapdog! '' I snarled.

With reluctance, he recoiled walking back to Halkrath, all the while watching me over his shoulder. I saw Ari'dan coming and stopping below the tree, looking up at me:

'' **You're not saying goodbye?**''

'' Very funny… That was a low shot. ''

He extended a hand for me to take; I did, jumping to the ground.

'' You know I don't like him and that we always fight! '' I complained.

'' **I think we can find an arrangement, so Halkrath is not invited here so often**. ''

Ho cunning Ari'dan.

'' I think we can.'' I groaned.

And that's how, the next week I got covered in black symbols and stupid motifs.

Xxxxxx

What else? Dena'ee found out I could write in yautjan and put the knowledge to good use. I was now his…script? Anyway, I was redacting his missions' reports, my handwriting neater and prettier than his, I being a human girl. So at least 3 times a week, I was sitting in his office, writing as he dictated me what to put on paper.

I was transcribing old reports when I began to pay attention to their contents; problems on Earth… Rebels, protestations. Some humans were still fighting. Some had still enough will and courage to fight. There was bombs and ambushes everywhere. Small armies and gangs…

'' **I see that you've finally **_**read**_** my reports**.''

Dena'ee's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He rose from the seat on his side of the huge wooden desk to come near me.

'' **You realize, that most of my missions are on Earth, did you?** ''

I shook my head.

'' **I hunt and find rebels, I protect important yautjas on Earth, I secure public places and events for them.** '' the arbitrator explained as he sat in front of me on the desk.

That was…troubling. Dena'ee was hunting my species…it reminded me of our first meeting:

'' …**is that why they killed my sire?**'' I asked in a soft voice.

Dena'ee cocked his head: '' **Do you even remember him?** ''

'' **not much…his voice… his face; people were always telling me that I looked like him, safe for my eyes... I got them from my mother.** ''

'' **And her? She wasn't there.** '' He recalled.

'' **I don't really remember her… She disappeared when I was 2.** '' I said in a sad voice.

'' **To answer your question; your sire was an important member in a group of rebels. That's why he was executed.** ''

I looked away; bad memories coming to me. '' **I miss him sometimes**.'' I whispered.

'' **I am sorry, Pup**. '' he said as he patted my head.

After that, I tried to pay no mind to his reports.

Xxxxxx

And the most important event this year; He agreed to train Ari'dan_ and_ I after an unfortunate incident.

My friend and I were in the market, buying fruits and vegetables as Uria asked us to when, once again, we faced Chulonte. But the odds had changed this time; both Ari'dan and I were trained now and older. I admit it, me alone or my intellectual friend could not win against him, but together…

We had been raised together. We were each other's shadow; we knew each other's thoughts: we were a team. Together, we were invincible. Well, we felt that way.

Ari'dan and I were covering each other and attacking as one; we were fast and synchronized. I was using his body as leverage and He, was using me as a distraction to make his attacks.

Chulonte was getting it good when; '' **ENOUGH! **''

That would be Dena'ee, roaring at us to stop. Ari'dan still had a fist in the air while I was about to kick Chulonte's leg.

'' **I have been here since the beginning of this fight; Chulonte, once again you have challenged my brother uselessly and he responded in kind. Go**. ''

He didn't need to be told twice.

The arbitrator turned to us: '**'And both of you; take your things and go home, right now.**'' He growled.

I shot a worried glance at Ari'dan; he was sending me the same look. We were in trouble.

Xxxxxx

'' **I am very proud of you two**.''

Standing in Dena'ee's office, we exchanged a confused look.

'' **Not of the fact that you fought in the middle of the street with another teenager that should be your friend, but that you held your ground and applied what I taught you.** ''

Ok. That was weird. My friend and I were both sure that we were about to receive the scolding of our life and a punishment in extra.

The arbitrator entwined his hands: '' **I realized that you're a strong, but together you're a force to reckon with. I should have trained you both as fighting partners from the beginning.** ''

And that's what happened.

Xxxxxx

'' You know why now you need the yank me here!? '' Ari'dan asked me in English, making sure Dena'ee could not understand.

'' I think I have an idea.'' I groaned.

We were both held by the nape of our necks; our heads almost bumping. Dena'ee was a sadist, definitively.

'' **You almost had me there, but that was this belief that lead you in this actual position. **'' Dena'ee lectured us.

He released us and we attacked again; trying everything and surpassing ourselves to beat him. There was nothing to do.

The arbitrator had just sent Ari'dan into a wall that I followed soon after, landing on him.

'' Tell me why I didn't listen to you?! You are always right anyway. ''

'' Told you.''

''**SILENCE! You move well together, but I want you to move **_**perfectly.**_** Again**! '' He ordered.

And that was how most of practice went from this on.

The arbitrator insisted on teaching me how to use a spear; since my reach was shorter than them I needed a weapon to compensate. So the spear and the throwing disk became my weapons of choice. I got personal training; which was not as bad as sparring with him.

Xxxxxx

3 years later.

'' please don't do this Ari'dan! '' I pleaded.

'' **I have made my decision Lyna.** ''

We sat cross-legged in front of each other on his bed.

'' But why now? You could wait at least another year or two! ''

'' **No; I am already seen as weak and a no good. I need to prove myself and this is the best way to do it!** '' he hissed.

'' Hear me my brother; passing your Chiva will be enough! You don't need to be the youngest of your bunch! This is dangerous! You could die! ''

''**I very well know I could die stubborn human! I am of age now; I can legally pass my Chiva and I will do it in the next month.** ''

'' _You_ are stubborn! Listen to me, you overgrown lizard! '' I growled.

'' **Soft meat! You don't understand; I want to be a healer and do research! I can easily pass the intellectual test, but I need my three hunting rings; the Kainde Amedha ring, and two others belonging to big predators! And I can't hunt without my Chiva ring! Otherwise, I won't be accepted as an apprentice and I never will be a healer.** ''

I put a hand on his knee: '' Believe me, I understand that and I will do anything to help you achieve your goals. I will go hunting with you if you allow me. But you're not forced to pass your Chiva this year! ''

'' **I must make a name for myself; to gain a reputation! This is the easiest and quickest way!** ''

Ari'dan was really determined about this; it was rare I could not change his mind. I looked down, worry about the future. I felt my friend's hands around my face, lifting it:

'' **My sister… I know you worry and you are arguing thinking of my well being. But it will happen one day; this month or in two years it won't change anything. I've been training with Dena'ee for 9 years now. There is not much he can show me anymore.** ''

Xxxxxx

We were all eating like nothing was about to happen. Like Ari'dan was not gonna risk his life in less than a week; like everything was normal. For the last few days I have been trying to change my friend's mind and there was nothing to do about it.

I could not take it anymore; I rose and violently slammed my hands on the table:

'' **Are you not gonna say anything? DO ANYTHING!?** '' I growled.

'' **Lyna…please**.'' Said Ari'dan, tired of having this discussion.

'' **Pup: calm yourself. It is my brother's choice; not ours. He is of age; I could not prevent it anyway; so I can only support him.** '' Dena'ee spoke, quietly continuing his meal.

I turned to our governess: '' Uria? ''

'' **I would prefer that he waits too, but like Dena'ee said; it's his choice darling.** ''

I shook my head and stormed out of the room. Stupid yautjas and their honor and their trophies…Argn. My words didn't seem to have any weight right now…nor my actions. There was nothing I could do and I felt powerless.

I paced in the back yard like a wild animal in cage, not knowing what to do.

Xxxxxx

*on the ship transporting the yautjas about to be initiated.*

'' **I have chosen you to fasten my armor, sister. But I would understand if you refuse**. ''

It was tradition for the yautja about to be tested to pick someone close to him or her to help with the preparations. It would normally have been a family member and Ari'dan was now choosing me. I was still not agreeing to this, but he was honoring me by doing so.

'' I would be honored, brother. '' I said softly.

My friend was standing in front of me, only wearing his codpiece. First came his shoulders; I grabbed the heavy piece and climbed on the ship's small cabin bed to put it on him. I was careful to not touch his dreadlocks, delicately placing it over his head. I got down to tie the latches on his back and chest. I then installed his thighs and shins armor.

He presented me his left arm so I could place his forearm guard and device. Then secondly his right arm where would be his wrist blades. I minutely tied them, making sure they were tight enough yet not uncomfortable.

As I turned to retrieve his weapons, tears started to run down my cheeks. I could not hold them anymore. I gave him his combistick and a throwing disk, not looking at him. Ari'dan quickly installed them at his belt and sought my gaze.

'' **Sister… Lyna. I am sorry my decision troubles you so, but it is the right choice.** '' he said, trying to comfort me.

I threw myself at him, circling his waist with my arms and pressing my face to his chest. Hugging him with all I had, taking in his cedar scent. His arms encircled me:

'' promise me you won't take any stupid risks and that you will survive. ''

'' **I can promise the former. For the latter, I'll do my best**. '' He swore, patting my back.

I detached myself from him, rubbing my eyes: '' Go; they will wait for you. ''

Ari'dan brought a fist to his chest and bowed to me before leaving. I was left alone in the tiny cabin, like a lost puppy.

Xxxxxx

2 days later.

I was pacing in front of one of the ship's window; watching the hunting planet below us. They had to survive three days and kill at least a Kainde amedha. I had barely slept or eaten; I could just not. I was just going completely insane with worry and tired of waiting.

I did not even noticed there was someone behind me until two huge hands landed on my shoulders, stopping my crazy walk.

'' **When was the last time you slept or fed yourself, Pup?** ''

I sighed: '' **I don't know; I don't care**.''

A thick, rich purr invaded the air and I immediately calmed. Ari'dan had often purred for me when I was younger, but Dena'ee's purr was different. It was a lot deeper and richer; more adult and male like.

'' **You surprise me little one**. '' He said, still holding me in front of him.

I looked up: '' **Why?** ''

'' **You always supported my little brother in anything he did or wanted to do; encouraging him and taking his side at any moments. You always had faith into him; why stop now?** ''

'' **I didn't stop having faith into him…** '' I grumbled.

'' **Then why do you act like he won't come back? **''

'' **I am worry Dena'ee and rightfully so. This is not training, this is not a game. It is real. He could get hurt, maimed or worse: he could die! Am I the only one who see that?!**''

'' **You care for my brother**. '' The arbitrator stated.

'' **Of course I care for him: he is my brother too! Hell, he could be my twin. He is my twin… we are just from different species I guess.** ''

Dena'ee pulled me back against his chest, the purr working more efficiently that way.

'' **He feels the same about you; he told me so. You know, I was not really fond of humans…**'' He started.

'' **No kidding…**'' I mumbled, well aware of that fact.

'' **My little brother was depressed since our Sire's death. He hardly ate, or went outside…And he never had any friend. I tried to haul him out of it: there was nothing to do. I tried being gentle with him, harsh, indifferent… Even Uria was doing her possible. Ari'dan was just… empty. Then, even though I didn't like the idea of having a human in my home, I brought you there. And you know what? A human pup, barely more than a baby successfully draw the light and interest back into his eyes in less than an hour. And in a year, you gave him back his full health. Ari'dan talked more to you in that year than he did with me in his entire life.** ''

I was totally silent.

'' **You were always together and I could see the bond you were sharing. I thought it impossible. A human and a yautja? And then I was worry; you were his first friend and confident. One of the few people he trusted. What if sometimes you decided to turn your back on him? It is known that humans are sly and tricky creatures; not to be trusted. And yet, you proved your loyalty to him. You never faltered; you defended him and his ideas. You got him to train again. When all were trying to deter him, members of his own race, you had his back, you the human. You succeeded where I failed**. ''

Dena'ee had never spoken so much.

He gently squeezed my shoulders: '' **You are loyal, honest and brave: you made me see the humans differently. They are not all the same. I thank you for that. Now; stop acting like my brother will fail; it has never been your attitude about him. Standing in front of this window will change nothing; you are tired and starving. Come**.'' The black yautja ordered me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 4:

The second I saw him on this stretcher like bed, I ran to him in the infirmary, dodging easily all the yautjas trying to stop me.

'' **No human or pet in the recovery zone!** '' yelled one of the healers.

I was already on the bed with Ari'dan, inspecting him.

'' **I think you will make an exception**. '' Said Dena'ee.

'' **But, Arbitrator**—''

One glare from Dena'ee was enough to shut him up. Man… my brother was in a bad state: his waist and left thigh was bandaged and multiple scratches covered his arms. He was unconscious. I delicately moved his right arm and lay beside him; I would wait a hole week there if need be.

In the end, Ari'dan woke up in the middle of the night the day after. I heard a light thrill coming from his chest; he was looking at me.

'' Ari'dan! '' I beamed, hugging his neck.

He weakly hugged me back with his right arm. '' **Sister…**''

I was so happy he was okay and awake.

'' **Tell me everything in details. **''

'' **He has the rest of his life to tell you about his Chiva; let him sleep, Pup**. '' The arbitrator scolded me.

He rose from his chair beside de bed and came closer to squeeze Ari'dan'shoulder: '**' I am proud of you brother. Rest now. **''

I grumbled but settled back against my friend's chest. Ari'dan chuckled softly and went back to sleep.

Xxxxxx

'' **You are driving me crazy!** ''

'' I can't help myself! ''

'' **well, go do something else!** ''

'' I always do something else with you! Now I can't! ''

'' **I am recovering; I can't heal faster; be patient**. **Anyway; you must wait for your armor to be done too; you can't hunt without one.** ''

'' I know that! But I'm not patient! '' I complained walking around him in the grass outside, before sitting down.

'' **Calm yourself or I tell Uria to invite Halkrath here**. ''

I turned sharply toward him: ''You wouldn't dare.''

Ari'dan leaned back on the ground, crossing his arms under his head: '' **I would.** ''

'' Alec is even more an ass with each passing year! ''

'' **He is maturing and is now an adult; it is normal that he wishes to mate with you**. '' My brother said as if it was nothing.

I choke on the thought and Ari'dan chuckled.

'' **What? You know it's true. And I don't know why it's such a big deal for you. You always said that if you were to take a mate it would be a human. And you know Alec, he is a healthy male….**'' He trailed off.

I jumped to my feet: '' YOU ARE CRAZY! Even if we were the last two living humans I would never choose him as my mate! '' I shouted.

My friend was now laughing is ass off; the bastard has been playing with me all along.

'' And what about you? I bet you only wanted to pass your Chiva to have the right to mate! '' I taunted.

He snorted: '' **I told you before; I am not taking a yautja female as a mate. First, I think it is stupid to fight for one and secondly who would want a companion who tries to kill you every time you want to have sex?!** ''

That was something in Yautja society: they were really open-minded about inter species relations. Yautjas didn't see other races as weird or ugly. They found beauty in every kind of being. I guess as long as the other species was compatible with them it didn't matter. More, Yautja females were quite aggressive… And they represented 30 % of the population, which meant some males were not getting any.

And when the time came to have children it was all to their advantage: their genes were dominants. Even though they were mating with another race, their offspring would mostly look like them. Minus a few details. Their colors sometimes. Their eyes. Stuff like that.

'' Then it's decided: I let Alec to you! '' I joked.

It was his turn to strangle himself.

'' See? It's no fun to be matched with Alec.''

We laughed, but then, Ari'dan put on his yautja serious face, deep in thoughts.

'' What is it? '' I asked, confused as I sat beside him.

''**If I can, I would like to take a human mate**.''

'' Yeah, so? ''

He sighed and looked away: '**' I am realist Lyna; humans are repulsed by our appearance. They are either scared of us or bitter toward our race. And I understand that; we invaded their planet. How could a human female could possibly willingly become my mate? For I will not force one to be mine.** ''

I was saddened by his speech: ''Brother; you are kind and intelligent; thoughtful and patient. You are not like most yautja. That's all a human female needs. Or so I heard. They won't care for trophies or kills and stuff like that. Just show who you really are; The Yautjas around say all the time that they are screaming and crying; scared when they bring them here. But who wouldn't be?! These women are kidnapped and forced to live here and they can't do anything about it. Your race is much stronger than ours. It is a fearful experience, believe me. That's why they are scared…your appearance is a minor factor. You are awesome; most females don't deserve you. ''

'' **You're sure?** '' He demanded hesitantly.

'' Ari'dan; if you were not my brother I could not resist you! '' I said laughing.

He smiled and nudged me gently. '' **You know how to lift my mood.**''

They were silent for a moment, just looking at the sky of Yautja Prime.

'' What are the plans after you recovered? ''

My friend looked at me: '' **We hunt.**''

And that's what we did.

As soon as Ari'dan was completely healed and I had my armor, we departed for a hunting planet. My friend didn't want to start with the five Kainde amedha and I could understand him. So we went for the first predator. We chose a dragon like creature; big winged lizard thing. We knew it would be our fist prey; it was big and intimidating. The beast was at least 3 meters high and 10 meters long and weighting well over 1000 lb. After we saw it for the first time, it took us a week to find it back. Then another one for observation; trying to learn a weakness, anything about it. It was an aquatic animal; always near a river or a lake swimming around. Definitively carnivore and diurnal. His wings were not really wings; they were more a swimming apparatus.

I think we picked more than we could chew. It almost killed us two times; but Ari'dan was well decided to have it as his first trophy. It took us three days to settle a trap big enough for the creature. And it only wounded him. For 5 days we tracked the dragon again, we almost died, _again _and then we slayed it. I may be exaggerating about the dying part, but it was really dangerous. And it was hard; we had been quite resourceful.

But that beast's skull was worth it. And we sincerely deserved it; nearly a month to get it! A freaking month. We came back home victorious and in bad shape.

Next target we agreed to go for the Kainde amedha. We did and even though these animals are sly and fast, it was way easier than the dragon. In fact, we both agreed to never try to kill a beast like that again. Never.

I turned seventeen shortly after that. Ari'dan was undecided and hesitant about our next target and his last trial. We traveled a lot, for over nine months until my friend found what he was looking for.

It was a beast he had seen in one of his books; a bear like creature with long fangs. Their pelts were renowned and expensive because of how hard they were to kill.

Bad decision, really. Because this time, it was _I_ who got injured. That stupid bear slashed the small of my back pretty awfully. We were circling it, attacking the animal and exhausting it when suddenly, it charged Ari'dan. My first instinct; jump on its back.

Wow.

I don't remember after that. I woke up on the hunting ship while my friend was tending to my wound.

'' We got it? '' I asked in a hoarse voice as I raised my face from the mat.

'' **More like it got you, insane human. Yes, I killed it.**''

My head fell back on the bed I was on: '' Thanks Paya.''

He then started to reprimand me for like, ever. I didn't listen; I was just in so much pain.

The results so far:

Our year long hunt was coming at an end.

Ari'dan would have all his required rings.

I got three huge claw scars on my back.

I'm 18 and very proud of it in all my 5'11'' glory. My black hair were now reaching past my backside and full of braids and silver beads to match Ari'dan's.

We were coming back home.

Xxxxxx

My brother and I were actually deep in another galaxy, very far from our home. It took us two months and a half to go back. I was totally healed by then (well sometimes it was a bit tender) and very happy about our situation; Ari'dan's dream was about to become true. I was on Yautja prime again; by the gods I think I even miss Alec.

Present days.

We were walking in the city streets: I had the bear immaculate white pelt rolled on my shoulder while Ari'dan was carrying the dragon's head on his back. My friend and I were both wearing necklaces made of Xenomorph's claws. We also kept the bear's fangs; one each other.

Every Yautja, slave and servant were looking at us as we passed and for once I was not embarrassed. Ari'dan put a hand on my shoulder indicating my statue; which was not one of a servant or a slave. He considered me his equal.

I smiled at him, appreciating his gesture.

We directly walked to our house; eager to be there. We talked by computer communication to Uria and Dena'ee; but it has been at least a month since. In front of the door, Ari'dan looked at me and smiled before knocking.

After a few seconds, they heard Uria: '' **I am coming, but master arbitrator Dena'ee is presently absent therefor I-'' **

She stopped when she opened the door. '' **MY CHILDREN ARE BACK!**''

Uria threw herself at us, hugging us both tightly. Then, our governess saw our trophies:

'' **ho by Cetanu! This is…this is wonderful.** ''

Uria took a closer look at us: '' **Wait a minute; none of you were wounded?!** ''

'' **I was**. '' I said, turning to show my back.

I heard her gasp and felt her touch my scars. '' **I thought I told you to be careful….**''

I shrugged my shoulders. '' **Stuff happened**.''

The servant just stared at Ari'dan and I for a moment, love pouring out of her eyes before she let us inside.

Xxxxxx

'' I missed my bed…'' Lyna sighed as she let herself fall onto the mat.

'' **It is **_**my**_** bed**. ''

'' It had not been yours for the past twelve years. '' She stated honestly.

'' **You are right about that. It has been a miracle in the beginning that my brother let us sleep together in it**. '' He said, recalling their first nights.

The girl sat up: '' Talking about the big guy, where is he, again? Mission? ''

'' **Political affair in another town.** ''

'' Hum. ''

They both helped each other out of their armors before going downstairs to eat something.

'' I want the stuff we traded over that planet near Earth. '' The teen said, rummaging through the food.

'' **Nope; it's not good for you. It contains too much sugar and fat and no proteins. Why would you eat this?** ''

'' Because it was delicious! What was its name again? ''

'' **Chocolate… And I won't get you any.** '' He decided.

She was dismayed. '' But I can't live without it, now! ''

'' **I don't see how it could affect your health to a point where it could kill you.**''

'' It's an expression and I really want chocolate Ari'dan! '' She pleaded while making her 'Sad pup face' as Ari'dan called it.

Her friend huffed and looked away: '' **Maybe…sometime.**''

Lyna smiled triumphantly while they ate under his bitter glare: '**'don't go thinking you can manipulate me all you want when you do that with your pretty blue eyes**. ''

'' How could I? '' She grinned.

Her brother pushed her head, almost sending her to the floor, but she just laughed and shoved him back.

'' **I see that you two haven't changed.** ''

'' **Brother!** '' Ari'dan exclaimed while walking to Dena'ee and clasping his shoulders in greeting.

Lyna rose too and calmly went to stand beside her friend: '' **Arbitrator Dena'ee**.'' She said half joking with a nod of her head. He looked at her:

'' **Pup, you've grown.** ''

She smiled: '' **Then maybe ''pup'' is not appropriated anymore.** ''

The tall yautja chuckled. '' **Still full of spirit I see...You will always be small to me. I'm glad you are both safe and healthy; Uria told me you brought your required trophies too; I am eager to see them. **'' He said with an approving tone.

'' **Yes; I'm going to collect my rings in two days. Then I'll send a message to the Academy; I wish to start as soon as possible.** '' Ari'dan informed him.

'' **Good. Now…I would like to see at which fighting level you both stand.** ''

Lyna and Ari'dan exchanged a glance; perfect.

Xxxxxx

At the last minute, the arbitrator blocked Ari'dan's attack to his head with both hands on his spear; he looked at his left: Lyna wasn't there anymore.

Appearing between the two yautjas, the teen's armored fist shot toward the ceiling, hitting him square in the chin. He stumbled back, surprised and couldn't dodge her friend's next move; Dena'ee got slashed by Ari'dan's combistick.

They didn't stop there; no time for that. They kept attacking again and again: the tall yautja wouldn't win today… Or any other time when they were together. The black yautja was strong and experienced, so it took them some time to get him to surrender, but it happened eventually.

The three of them were panting in the kerhite, tired and sweaty.

'' **Well… I am quite surprised. Agreeably so; you didn't stop your training while you were away.** ''

Of course they hadn't. Lyna was glad they did; they couldn't have beaten him otherwise. Arbitrator Dena'ee was an impressive adversary. She was certain Ari'dan could not defeat him alone, nor she. Her brother was now 7'3 feet tall and the black yautja was still almost a foot taller than him, being 8 feet.

They bowed to each other and began to clean up the kerhite.

'' **What are we doing this evening, sister?** '' Ari'dan asked Lyna as they were getting out.

'' I want to see Amaru! I miss her…''

'' **It's a great idea! I wanted new leather to put under my armor; mine is all used and thin now.**''

'' Yeah. Let's go! ''

'' **I have work to do; enjoy your evening**.'' Said Dena'ee, leaving us promptly.

Xxxxxx

The teen practically ran there with Ari'dan in tow.

'' Amaru! Girl! We are back! '' Shouted Lyna as they arrived in front of the shop.

They faced Sit'gin instead: '**' Hello friends. I heard your hunt went well? You've been gone for a long time!** ''

'' **yes, everything is fine: we arrived this morning**. '' Ari'dan informed him.

The merchant turned to shout behind him: '' **Amaru! Lyna's here!** ''

As the short blond appeared, Lyna's eyes went wide: she was not wearing her leather collar anymore… In its place was a golden chain with a tiny green gem hanging from it.

What? Sit'gin had-had… what?! Amaru noticed her friend staring the necklace and went scarlet. She face palmed herself and walked straight to Lyna, hooking an arm with hers:

'' **I'm going for a stroll with Lyna, master.** ''

'' **You don't need to call me that anymore… I told you**. '' Sit'gin mumbled.

'' **Yes, **_**master**__._ '' She grumbled back.

Lyna and Ari'dan exchanged a confused look, before she was dragged away by Amaru. The two yautjas stayed together as they watched them go.

When they were far enough Lyna asked: '' What the hell, Megan? ''

'' It's him; not me. ''

They walked side by side, Amaru just coming to her shoulder at her 5'1.

'' I don't understand… ''

'' I don't either! He didn't even asked me! He just- he just did! '' Amaru hissed, indignant.

'' So…you're not really happy about it.'' Lyna stated.

'' It's… it's just that… I would have preferred being informed of it: we should have talked about it. Really: I never cared about who would be my mate… Human, Yautja or any other race. I'm open minded about it. Now I feel Sit'gin was just waiting for me to be 16, so he could legally take me as his mate! '' She fumed.

'' Wait a minute; how long has it been…? ''

'' Three weeks now.''

'' Woah. That's real weird. I don't know, you two were like… I don't know. ''Lyna stuttered.

Amaru face palmed her forehead again: '' I KNOW.''

The teen studied her friend more closely: ''You're upset, but it's more than that: what is it? ''

The tiny teen looked away: '' I—It's the way it happened; that's all. ''

'' …and how did it happen? ''

'' Sit'gin came to my room one evening and just…he just took me. '' She whispered.

'' You can't be serious…''

She nodded a few times: '' He ordered me to take my clothes off; I didn't know what to do Lyna, I was freaking out. ''

A seven feet tall yautja ordering you _that_ is enough to make anyone freak out.

'' I was not moving so Sit'gin came to me and he started to remove my clothes himself.''

That was some scary shit… And what could Amaru have done!? She's tiny and so gentle.

'' When I tried to ask him what he was doing, master told me to not be afraid, that he would be gentle…''

'' And!? '' Lyna was on edge.

'' I kind of panicked and began to struggle. ''

'' Like any girl would have in your situation.'' She said patting her back, trying to comfort her.

'' It did not serve me; Sit'gin had had no troubles to subdue me… And well. You know the rest.''

'' Was it so bad? '' Lyna demanded, curious.

'' It hurt. I was really sore in the morning… But Sit'gin didn't wake me up. He let me sleep and didn't bother me all day. Now… it's not so bad. But I sleep in his bed now…''

''So… Sit'gin is correct with you? ''

She waved her off: '' Yeah yeah; the guy would never harm me. I'm just pissed about the situation. Seriously, it's worse for him… He's trying and I've been a real bitch since to punish him. '' She said laughing.

'' You, a bitch? What? You don't make his breakfast anymore? ''

Amaru pulled her tongue out at her.

'' I've been horrible and now I feel bad. I've given him the silent treatment for like 3 days after, I glared at him, I ate alone… Ho my…I'm a monster. ''

'' Yeah. Those are pretty terrible crimes.''

'' No seriously; Sit'gin even visited Arbitrator Dena'ee, seeking his advise.''

'' What!? Dena'ee!? Ho that big black… He didn't even tell us about that! '' She exclaimed.

'' Well maybe he forgot.''

'' Pff! That guy doesn't '' forget''. Anyway, it's probably Uria who ended up giving help to Sit'gin.''

They turned around a corner, dodging a few people.

'' You're probably right about that. '' Amaru agreed.

Xxxxxx

*with Ari'dan and Sit'gin*

''… **That was quite..**. **well, it was lame**. '' commented honestly Ari'dan.

Both yautja were sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of c'ntlip.

Sit'gin planted his face on the table in front of him: '' **I know… But I was sure she would refuse and then it would have been really awkward. I like her so much: she is so kind and gentle all the time… And now I have wounded her, my companion. After I mated with her, she ignored me for like 3 or 4 days! Always glaring at me and letting me eat alone… And the worse is she continued to work and help, smiling at every client. I feel like a monster**. ''

'' **I don't think it's the fact that she's now your mate… It's probably the way it happened, don't worry. You tell me you are kind and fair to her; Amaru won't hold grudge. Just be patient**. ''

'' **You're sure?** ''

'' **Yes; I know humans; Lyna at least. It is a female human thing you know. They are always more upset about the ''how'' than the ''what''. If I try to hide something from her, she is angry about it, not the fact that she doesn't know what I'm hiding. Amaru is upset because you did not discuss it with her. You chose for you both without asking her… And maybe the fact that you just appeared in her bedroom, ordering her to remove her clothes like some barbarian**. ''

Sit'gin raised his head, insulted: '' **I didn't know what to do! I thought going straight for it would be the best solution!** ''

Ari'dan took a sip of his beverage: '' **Believe me: you scared the life out of her when you did that**.''

He sighed: '' **I knew she was scared idiot! Her eyes were wide and she could not even move anymore. Amaru was shaking while I took her clothes off and I was about to stop, but then I saw her beautiful body… And I lost it.** ''

'' **You…lost it?** ''

Sit'gin looked away: '' **I went mad with lust for her… And I took her, at least I had the decency to be careful. I knew she had never mated with anyone.** ''

Ari'dan heard the girls coming back and rose, patting Sit'gin's shoulder: '' **be patient and kind, time will resolve your problem.'**'

He nodded and rose himself to say goodbye.

Xxxxxx

Lyna and her brother were walking back to the house, strolling idly.

'' Well, this was quite a story.''

'' **I am not surprised, Lyna.**'' Her friend said seriously.

She cocked her head: '' No?''

'' **You know the relation yautja-human. I'm sorry to tell you this, but what surrounds you is not representative of it.** ''

She looked down: '' I know…''

'' **If a yautja wishes to take his human pet or servant as a mate, he easily can as long as the female is over 16. Worse, if a master wants to mate a female human he can whenever it pleases him… And it happens often, all the time. It angers me Lyna; I see you as my equal and there is no reason to see you any other way. Humans are intelligent and sentient beings! If this was to happen to our females, it would be a scandal! I can't figure out why others don't understand that! ** '' He growled as he banged his fist on a wall.

'' Hey, it's ok… You are doing what is right. What others do is not your problem. It is just sad for the humans. Ari; there is not much we can do, but show the example.'' She said as she stroked his back to calm him.

'' **You are quite accepting; I would not be if I were you.**'' He confessed.

'' It angers me too, brother… but mostly, it sadden me. ''

'' **You know I would never let anyone harm you, right? You know I will never mistreat you either? You can count on me Lyna. I will never betray you!** ''

She laughed: '' I know that since I first landed my eyes on you. I never doubted you. ''

Ari'dan put an arm around her shoulders and draw her into his side. '' **Sorry to tell you this, but the human male who's gonna have you will have to be up to my norms.** ''

'' Who said a human male was gonna have me? _I_ will have a human male and he sure will be up to your standards! ''

Her friend ruffled her hair: '' **That's the attitude**.''

Without another word, they went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 5:

'' **You may come forth and present us your trophies, Ari'dan son of Kar'dan.** ''

Completely armored and all clean up, Lyna and her brother advanced, their arms full of pelts, claws, fangs and the skull. They walked through the spacious marble floored room until there was only a few meters separating them. They all presented themselves. The Elders were surprised with the bear's fur and the ''dragon'' skull. They glanced several times between the trophies and us.

'' **This is impressive… And you were also the youngest of your group during the Chiva?**''

Ari'dan nodded.

The high ranked yautjas looked at each others with approval, then talked for some time.

The siblings stood there unsure of themselves, waiting for their decision.

They turned toward them again: '' **the council agreed to give you the three rings; you deserve them. The evidences of your success are impressive; few presented those before us.** ''

One of the council member came forward: '' **I would like to see the delicious creature standing at your side closer. **''

'_Guess I am the 'delicious creature'_ ' She thought as she stepped forth.

The dark green Yautja circled her, observing her; the teenager didn't like it one bit. Lyna could feel it didn't please Ari'dan either. He quickly extended a hand to take hold of her chin, but she promptly dodged, stepping out of the way under his arm.

'' **I see; you are a fighter.** '' He chuckled.

She appeared calm; but she had been on her guard all the time.

Ari'dan protectively placed himself between them: '' **Lyna doesn't like to be touched by strangers, sorry.**''

'' **I can also see that **_**you**_** don't like it either; I only wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes. **'' He drawled.

'' **Doten, enough. It is Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee's brother; he told us about these two**. **This human is not a pet or a servant; the female is Ari'dan's fighting partner** **and she is family to him**. '' Explained one of the elders with a kind voice; his dreadlocks were almost completely grey and covered by rings. Al'tan, if she remembered well.

'' **How touching.** '' Doten said as he regained his place.

Three servants arrived by a side door and respectfully bowed to the council.

'' **Ari'dan you may go with them; they will give and install your hunting rings**.''

Lyna made a move to follow her friend, but Doten talked: '' **No, you stay here. Humans aren't allowed to see the ring ceremony.** ''

The old yautja confirmed: ''**sadly it is true; you may wait here until your friend is done**.''

The girl nodded and stood there, under their scrutinizing gazes. After a few minutes of silence, Al'tan spoke:

'' **Tell me young Lyna; you've helped Ari'dan since the beginning or so I've been told by your master, the Arbitrator. Is it true?** ''

She nodded.

'' **You may speak; none will take offense.**''

'' **Yes, it is true Elder**.''

'' **Could I ask why?** ''

Lyna thought for a second before answering:

'' **Ari'dan is my brother; he is the person who counts the most for me. I would do anything for him should he ask. His dreams are my dreams, his goals are my goals: it is natural that I offer all the help I can provide**. ''

This created a few whispers among the council. The old yautja only smiled:

'' **He is lucky to have a friend like you.** ''

'' **He is, indeed.** '' Trilled Doten.

What a jerk.

Another member began to talk: '' **How long have you been on our planet?** ''

'' **Almost thirteen years…**''

Another wave of whispers.

'' **How did you get the scars in your back? **'' Asked a visibly younger yautja.

'' **I have been clawed when we killed the bear.**''

It went on and on until Ari'dan came back, three new rings adorning his dreadlocks.

He trotted to her and clasped their forearms together: '' Congratulation, brother!''

Ari'dan placed a hand behind her head and pulled it to his own as he crouched lower: '' **It could not have been possible without you.** ''

She beamed a smile.

'' **If all human-yautja relations would be like yours; we would not have problems! You can take your trophies young one and I hope to see you both again**. '' The old yautja said.

Doten rose from his seat: '' **Don't leave so fast; I would like to invite you both in my domain. I wish to present one of my slaves to your pet.** ''

Lyna whispered to Ari'dan in English: '' Bad idea; I really don't feel it well. ''

'' I agree.''

The slender yautja turned toward Doten: '' **I am honored, But I must respectfully decline: we are both very taken these times.**''

They gathered their things and they took the road back home.

Xxxxxx

'' Man… that guy was a creep.'' Lyna confessed as she ate a fruit, sitting on the counter.

Ari'dan agreed as he sought his collation too. '' **I share your opinion; I didn't like the way he was looking at you.** ''

'' **Who was looking at her how?** '' A deep voice asked.

Dena'ee and his subtle entries during their conversations…

Lyna's brother snorted: '' **A council member, Doten. He was looking at her like she was his next meal or something… He invited us to his home, but I politely declined.**''

The arbitrator growled and came directly in front of her, before taking hold of her face. The black yautja began to inspect her; how un-Dena'ee-like…

Lyna planted her feet on his abdomen trying to push him away: '' **I'm alright, I'm alright! Release me!** ''

He let go of her face, but remained there: '' **Refusing his invitation was the right thing to do.** **Doten is not to be taken lightly; he is dangerous and he treats his servants like objects. He has no respect for anything else than yautjas. **''

The teenager crawled around on the counter trying to get down: '**'It doesn't matter: we won't go there for a while**. '' She said as she jumped to the floor.

But she never landed; Dena'ee caught her around her middle.

'' **Dena'ee**! '' She growled as she struggled.

'' **It is a serious matter, Pup.**'' He hold her by the waist in front of him, like she was a doll. '' **I forbid you to ever go there again.** ''

'' **HEY! But in two years Ari'dan will get his healing ring! I'm gonna be there!** ''

'' **Yes: she's gonna be there brother**. '' He confirmed.

The black yautja deposed her on the ground and she glared at him, going at her friend's side.

'' **Maybe, but I will be there as well.** '' Dena'ee said sternly.

'' **you will come if you wanna come…**'' Ari'dan said with a shrug, not caring about what his brother decides to do.

'' **Anyway; it's only in two years: Ari'dan will be at the Academy and I will be with him for that time. We won't cross path again; he'll forget about us.** ''

The arbitrator looked down and was about to argue when: '' **What are you two doing in the kitchen again! Supper is coming in less than 2 hours! You both act as if you were never fed! **''

Uria was coming toward them with THE spoon; they got hit often enough to know how that huge wooden spoon hurt. Lyna was already running out of the room; it did not take long for Ari'dan to arrive beside her. Dena'ee was left behind, stunned.

'' **Run, you fool!** '' Shouted his brother as they turned the corner.

'' **Wha**—'' A vicious spoon attack got him directly on the knuckles.

'' **Ouch.**''

Another hit on the head.

'' **I hope none of you were sitting on the counter again! I prepare the food there!** ''

The black yautja was starting to recoil under the repeated attacks, a confused look on his face.

Xxxxxx

2 days later.

'' **You will both come; it is not even disputable.** '' Announced Dena'ee.

Lyna was sprawled on the big sofa, head toward the floor: '' **Why? Those events are boring**.''

Ari'dan nudged her in the ribs from his side of the couch: '' **Don't be so crude about it**.''

'' **I'm honest.**''

The black yautja was getting annoyed with them: '' **I am an honored arbitrator and I am politically involved in many affairs. People know I have a little brother, one that just received three rings. People also know that I have a human and guess what? Not a single yautja have ever seen one of you to those events!** **Because you never came! '**'

'' **Well? They know we exist; they don't need to see us**.'' The girl confessed, uninterested.

Her brother was trying hard to not laugh beside her.

'' **Arrogant human. I am almost seen as not caring for never bringing you there!** ''

Ari'dan found his composure: '' **We will go brother; there is no need to worry.** ''

Lyna raised her head: '' '**we' as in you and I? Or you and your brother?** ''

Her friend gave her a stern glare: '' **You and I foolish creature… And I'm gonna dress you finely for the occasion**.''

'' **What!? No! I didn't even want to go from the start!** '' She complained.

'' **It is an excellent idea. Pup, you will do as my brother says… And I will be the one to draw the symbols on you.** ''

'' **But**—''

'' **No 'buts'. You will do as I say. I don't understand why you complain; most females like to be all dressed up and enjoyed these kind of things.**''

She crossed her arms and growled at him.

Xxxxxx

Surprisingly enough, Ari'dan enjoyed the hell out of primping her. Every time he could get a chance to do it, it was taking hours to readying her. Choosing her clothes himself, every single piece of jewelry or trinket.

He loved it.

And the worse: her hair. Ari'dan would pass so much time on it… Braiding, attaching, putting bands in it. For the Yautjas, their pets' appearance was important and her brother took pride into it.

Lyna was standing, grumpy, as Ari'dan installed her clothes as he saw fit. He had put on her a kind of skirt, but it wasn't: it was held by a thread hanging low around the waist. It was attached in her back and at her front, revealing the sides of her hips. The pale grey material was about a foot long, covering her rear and her private parts. She felt naked; she was only wearing a thong under this flimsy clothing!

Kneeling, he was now joining the sides of this skirt at the bottom with a silver string, so it would stay down.

Ari'dan rose and looked her over with a critical glance, before fetching the black loincloth and placing it at her front and back. The teen wriggled a bit, annoyed.

'' **Stop moving so much; it will only take more time.**''

'' I don't understand what's all the fuss about! ''

'' **You will look great; therefore we are showing how important our family is.** '' The yautja explained as he picked up her top.

This time, the top was both color; grey and black. It was a long piece of tissue that Ari'dan crossed under her arm pits and over her breasts several times before tying it in the back.

'' **Time for the jewels**! '' He exclaimed, excited.

She groaned.

He put a few silver chains around her ankles and large metallic bands as wrists-protector.

'' **You want something around your biceps?** ''

She pouted: '' No.''

'' **Okay then; you are choosing the collar.** ''

'' Fantastic.''

'' **Be grateful**.'' He reproached her as he retrieved them.

Ari'dan came back with three collars: one a dark brown made of leather, complexly braided. The second one was black, still made of leather with a pearl embedded at its front. The last one was a silver band full of artistic carvings.

Definitively not the brown one.

She already wore metallic bands…so not the silver one.

'' The black one Ari.'' She pointed.

'' **Nice choice!** ''

Her friend removed her previous collar and clasped the new one around her neck in a comfortable fit.

'' **You are gorgeous! Magnificent creature!** '' He half joked knowing his sister didn't like those sessions.

'' Well. Maybe. '' She mumbled.

'' **I can't wait to do your hair, but now Dena'ee is gonna put some symbols on you.**''

Not the paints…

'' **Brother! You can come in!** '' the grey yautja said as he left the room, being replaced by Dena'ee instead.

With a bowl full of black paint, he entered and deposed it on the table near her. The tall yautja told her to come closer and to tie her mane on her head.

'' **I will start with your legs then I'll do your upper body.** ''

'' **Is it necessary?** ''

'' **It is important for us and I never had the chance to draw on you even though your my human as well.** '' He explained.

She hated that expression. My human. At least he didn't say 'pet'.

'' **I'm not a propriety.** '' she muttered.

He chuckled: '' **Don't be angry; you know what I meant.** ''

The black yautja knelt and began to draw on her thigh with his fingers. It was not as bad as she thought it would be; shockingly enough, Dena'ee was gentle and finical in his work. In fact, it was relaxing.

He was carefully applying the paint and using his claws to make the smaller patterns. The arbitrator did the outside of her thighs and then drew some lines on her shins. Dena'ee turned to face her and made a circle around her navel, surrounded by small dots and two vertical lines.

'' **Sit before me**. ''

She sat facing him as he began again on her collarbones and shoulders. Afterward, the yautja grabbed her left arm and draw on it from shoulder to hand, before doing the same to her right arm.

''**Turn**.''

He did her back, just a few symbols here and there and ordered her to face him again. Dena'ee dipped his finger in the black substance and started to apply it on her face.

He drew a line coming from her forehead to the tip of her nose first. Then, the male painted vertical lines on her chin and jaw before adding a symbol on her right cheek.

The black yautja took a step back, looking her over.

'' **Close your eyes**. ''

She did and he gently put some paint on her eyelids, spreading it so it would not be so thick and dark.

'' **What was that for? I've never seen any paint there.**'' Lyna asked.

''**On Earth, many human females are doing this with different colors and I find it quite suiting. It accentuates their eyes. Since your eyes are such a vibrant blue, I thought it would be a good idea**.''

She looked away, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge about her own specie. '' **Ho…**''

'' **Well I am done; I'm bringing you back to Ari'dan.** ''

He walked her out of the room and as soon as her friend saw her, his eyes went wide:

'' **You look great! Dena'ee; I didn't know you had an artistic side. I like what you did on her eyes**. ''

'' **I feel like a walking mosaic.** ''

Ari'dan lightly cuffed her on the head.

'' **You stop complaining; he did an excellent job with you; better than I've ever done. Now your hair**.''

Xxxxxx

One hour and a half later, her hair were braided, banded, beaded, twisted and tied back. Some braids and strands of hair were hanging on the sides of her face… According to Ari'dan, it was more 'elegant'.

Lyna then helped her brother to put his armor on, tying his wrists guards. She scrubbed a few mud stains and oiled it before they were ready.

Dena'ee was wearing his black armor, all clean and gleaming… He was being his awesome self, as usual.

'' **So we're ready?** '' Lyna demanded, tired of all these preparations.

'' **Yes, we are going now**. ''

Xxxxxx

It was exactly as Ari'dan had described it: pretty, well organized and full of arrogant Yautjas with their arrogant pets. The event was held in a huge place; half outside and inside. There were fountains, tables full of food, servants…it was all well decorated. Classy as hell.

Dena'ee seemed comfortable enough, making small talks to different people, walking idly among the crowd. She and Ari'dan were standing awkwardly, feeling out of place.

'' What are we doing here? ''

'' **I sincerely don't know**.'' He answered.

They saw the arbitrator coming their way: '' **You two, just don't stand there; many are curious about you. Come with me, I will present you**.''

Reluctantly, the siblings followed them, stopping every time a yautja was asking about them.

'' **You took your time bringing your brother and your human to us! They are quite charming together.** '' said a tall female.

Another female arrived, accompanied by her mate: '' **This human female is beautiful! I like her long mane. So black…**'' She exclaimed as she reached for the tip of a braid.

Lyna let her do it without complaining, even leaning in to make it easier. Ari'dan was stiff beside her but Dena'ee gave her an approving look. Her mate spoke:

'' **I heard, young Ari'dan, that you killed a Raiku Lizard and a bear from planet X34. Is that true**? ''

He nodded: '' **It is**.''

'' **I was told that the Raiku lizards are hard to killed and that the bear from X34 were quite rare. Congratulation.** ''

'' **Thank you.** '' he said shyly.

The male looked at her: '**' And she helped you? Arbitrator Dena'ee once told me she was your hunting and fighting partner**.''

''**Yes. We are stronger together.** ''

Dena'ee spoke: '' **They defeated me in the kerhite, the other day.** ''

'' **impressing. Well, I hope to see you both more often!** '' Said the female as the couple departed.

The evening went on like this for the most part; meeting new people, saluting politely others, and idle talks.

Boring. Well, until...

She was by the fountains, while Ari'dan and his brother were talking to some high ranked council members and yautjas from the Academy, when she got brutally pushed to the side on the shoulder. Lyna stumbled two or three steps back, glaring at whoever dared shove her without reason.

A tall man, probably late twenties was staring at her. He was obviously someone's pet, judging by his clothes. And not just any pet; he was wearing a leather armor and many scars covered him… So a hunting partner too. The guy had a rough look; the sides of his head were shaved, the top hair falling lighty into his eyes while he had a short ponytail behind his head. He wore protect wrists and she could see he had permanent tattoos. Tall, dark and scary also had a few days beard, as well as a scar crossing his left brow.

'' What's your problem?! ''

He advanced on her, trying to intimidate her: '' **I don't speak human, female**.''

'' **Well, what's your damn problem?! I have not even seen you before**! '' She growled.

He grinned: '' **I am Kiba, my master is the honorable hunter Hor'jin**.''

'' **Never heard of you both. Go away.** '' The teen said, trying to walk around him.

His arm shot out and Kiba pushed her again; this scenario happened two more times and Lyna had had enough.

She frowned: '' **Stop that! I haven't done anything to you**.''

''**No**.'' He said, still grinning.

Tired of this little game, she used her speed and fighting experience to get pass the man, quickly moving behind him. Lyna showed him her winning face and continued her walk.

_3…2…1_… She thought.

The girl dodged him a second time, lightly stepping out of his way.

She blocked his reaching hand, unbalancing him and making the man stumble a bit.

Again and once more.

'' **You move fast and well**. '' He said in a tone full of approval as he moved toward her.

'' **Leave me be.**''

Every time he was taking a step, she was taking one back. They danced like that around for a bit:

'' **Don't be shy**.'' Kiba drawled.

The teenager halted completely and asked, exasperated: '' **what do you want?** ''

'' **I've challenged you; showed you interest and you ignored it and dismissed me.** ''

He had challenged her? Then she remembered him shoving her shoulder… Well, it was the _Yautja_ sign for a challenge. They were humans.

'' **We're humans idiot; pushing someone is just rude. Why did you challenge me anyway?** ''

Kiba came closer and she let him: '' **What is your name female?** ''

'' **I'll tell you so you can stop calling me 'female'. I'm Lyna**.'' She said flatly.

The man made a please sound and reached for a braid, but the girl batted his arm away.

'' **Don't touch me and leave me alone**.''

'' **Such a feisty creature; I like that**.''

'' **You won't like it any longer if you don't quit bothering me. '**' Lyna growled, trying to be threatening.

The rough looking man laughed: '' **I was hoping you'd say something like that.**''

Without warning, he launched himself at her; she barely dodged that he was attacking again.

That guy was fast.

She side stepped and deviated his hits; finding a way to avoid his superior strength. Kiba obviously knew how to fight and had some experiences…

They stood facing each other: Lyna frowning and him grinning.

Fighting with him was not a very tempting option, then she recalled the gardens… she could try and escape him there. The teenager abruptly turned and bolted toward the vegetation.

Kiba remained there a second or two, dumbfounded, before coming after her.

'' **Hey! Stop trying to fly away from me female!** '' He shouted while running.

Lyna looked over her shoulder: '' **Catch me if you can, idiot!** ''

They ran for a few minutes between the threes, bushes and flowers; she was getting tired and she knew she had to do something soon.

Nimbly, she jumped on a bench, then a fountain structure, she ran on a branch to finally land lightly on the wall surrounding the place. It seemed that heights were gonna save her once more against a human male. She walked arrogantly and with elegance, smiling triumphantly.

Kiba had a foot on the said bench, looking up at her. '' **That was impressive. But I think it is coward. Come back down and face me. **''

She ignored him and continued her stroll on the wall, surveying the party.

The man snarled: '' **I'm talking to you!** ''

'' **I hope; there is only plants around us**.'' She mocked him.

'' **Fine. You got it coming for you.** '' He warned.

What was he gonna do? The wall was at over three meters high. Then she gulped; Kiba had started to climb in the three.

Crap.

Lyna began to run on the wall, getting as far from him as she could. The girl glanced behind her; he was now on the wall!

Kiba was running faster than her and soon there was only a couple of meters separating them.

_Time to jump_… She sighed mentally.

The female pulled her knees closer to her chest and rolled on the ground since the wall was just too high to land on her feet.

Kiba didn't hesitate and went down the same way; he raised his head and smirked.

Man! Would he ever give up!? He was restless and she was starting to be out of breath. Well to bad: she sprinted again, the hunter on her heels.

Lyna avoided the threes, jumped over the bushes, bowed under the branches, pushed herself faster: there was nothing to do!

'' **You can't run away from me!** ''

Halting, she turned around, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

'' **Finally.** ''

She glared at him; he too was breathing hard a little bit, his necklace made of claws moving in time with his inspirations. The man stood straighter before speaking again:

'' **Well, do you find me worthy enough now to bestow me your attention? '**' He asked, puffing his chest.

That guy was weird.

'' **You speak in riddles! I don't know why you're attacking and chasing me like this! **'' Lyna hissed.

'' **I want you.**'' Kiba answered simply.

What. The. Hell.

She stared at him with a raised brow: '**' Man, you are not well in your head; I think it's clear that I'm not interested by now. If you're looking for a mating, I'm fairly certain there is a few willing human maids around. Well goodbye.**''

Lyna turned on herself and walked toward the reception, deciding that staying alone with this man was not a good idea. Maybe giving him her back was even worst: in a matter of seconds, she was on the ground, Kiba above her.

Struggling, she tried to move her wrists out of his grip: '' **Let go of me!** ''

'' **later**.''

He leaned on her, nuzzling her hair and rubbing his cheek against her temple.

'' **You smell so good and you feel so soft**…''

Now she was angry: she extended a leg and kneed him in the balls. He groaned and released her wrists. As he did so, Lyna elbowed him in the face and punched him off of her.

They were both quickly on their feet after that, in a fighting stance. The brute licked the blood at his lip's corner.

They jumped on each other at the same time; starting a battle.

He was strong, she was fast and they both had experiences. The humans were on equal ground, but deeply, Lyna knew that if it was going on and on she would loose. He had more stamina than her.

They were not trying to damage each other, just temporary incapacitate their opponent. But the girl was seeing her end coming toward her and she played dirty. With a rapid move, she hit him in the throat with the side of her hand and then punched him in the solar plexus. Efficiently stopping his breathing at two places.

He had started it while she was peacefully standing by a fountain! It was his fault anyway. Lyna gave him a haughty glare, raising her chin and trotted back to Ari'dan and Dena'ee.

They were still conversing; just not with the same people.

As soon as her brother saw her, he knew something was up: '' **what happened? Your face is red and you look a bit…dirtier.** ''

'' Nothing… just been chased by an idiot. '' She grumbled.

He faced her, surprised to hear that: '' **What do you mean 'chased'?** ''

'' Well, I was standing by the fountain relaxing when that guy, Kiba, just shoved me, nearly sending me to the ground. Then, when I tried to go away, he blocked my path several times, even trying to grab me. I was pissed, so I ran into the garden and managed to get on the wall. That moron clamb too, we ran for a while, we jumped down, he chased me again… We fought, but he was not really trying to hurt me. However, I got annoyed and hit him in the throat and in the diaphragm and I walked here. '' She resumed quickly.

'' **I am sad that you don't try harder to get human friends**…''

'' WHAT!? I just told you that I've been chased, attacked, hunted and that's your answer? And I have human friends: Amaru is my friend. ''

'' **She's your only human friend**.''

Lyna pushed him, pissed: '' I'm serious Ari'dan: that man was scary! He was covered in scars, he was at least 6 inches taller than I and full of muscles! That guy was no house pet; he knew how to fight as well as he was fast and tough.''

'' **What is it, Pup?** '' Dena'ee asked, finally realizing she was there and tormented.

Ari'dan answered as they strolled away: '' **She got harassed by someone else's pet.** ''

'' **Harassed!? I'm fairly certain he wanted to eat my liver and keep my bones as trophies!**'' She hissed.

'' **Are you not over reacting, sister?** ''

She shook her head with energy.

'' **I believe her; human males are often leaded by their hormones and instincts. I have seen it more than once on Earth. Lyna is a young and healthy female, it is natural**. '' Dena'ee grunted in an indifferent tone, patting her back.

Lyna gave a pointed look at Ari'dan: '' **See!?** ''

'' **Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee. Enjoying boring events, I'm surprised, disagreeably so**.'' Said a deep voice behind them.

They all turned to see a gruff looking yautja; he was as tall as Dena'ee if not more. The new comer was green and brown, covered in black spots and scars. He had skulls on him, claws, fangs and his armor was all used and scratched. Over 30 rings adorned his dreadlocks.

The black yautja slightly bowed to him: '' **Honorable hunter Hor'jin, it has been a long time.**''

…Hor'jin?.. It was ringing some bells.

'' **Well, I was hunting and this city is full of uppity yautjas and council members; not a place for me.** '' He grunted.

Dena'ee chuckled lightly: '' **I am certain. Let me introduce you to my little brother Ari'dan and our human, Lyna, his hunting partner.**''

The girl frowned; these two knew each other; the arbitrator's tone was informal and friendly. Well, as friendly as Dena'ee could make it.

'' **Let me have a look at your rings pup!** '' Hor'jin spoke to Ari'dan.

The hunter checked them: '' **That's a good start! Those are not beasts easily killed. She helped you?** ''

'' **It would not have been possible without her. Lyna knows how to fight.** '' Ari'dan said, squeezing her shoulder.

'' **This is rare to see human females involved in fighting and hunting. I am glad to hear this; I also have human companion.** ''

'' **Ho? Well maybe Lyna and your human could get to know each other.** '' Said Dena'ee.

'' **Sure. I am wondering where he is. Probably rutting a female or fighting with another pet, he is quite restless. I'll call him.** ''

Lyna was already trying to get away, but Ari'dan caught her arm, understanding immediately what was going on.

Hor'jin made a loud whistle and after a minute or two, the teenager saw Kiba trotting toward them. Lyna hid herself as much as she could behind her brother.

'' **You called?** ''

His master eyed him; he was bruised and there was still a little blood around his mouth.

'' **This is Kiba. Kiba this is an old friend; Honored Arbitrator Dena'ee, his brother Ari'dan and their human Lyna.** ''

'' **Lyna, eh? Stop hiding, female!** '' He snarled trying to get a better look around for her.

The girl got out from behind Ari'dan's back: '' **Please to meet you, Kiba**. '' She told the lie with a strained voice and a fake smile.

He made a threatening step toward her: ''**Don't play coy with me, my gorgeous creature.** '' He drawled.

Dena'ee probably understood by now, but Hor'jin was quite confused about his pet's behavior.

'' **Try to be polite for once Kiba, the female has greeted you respectfully even though she was probably frightened by your appearance. You are a lot bigger than her and she looks young**.'' His master reproached him.

'' **This girl isn't afraid of me at all; we already met**.'' He said indignantly.

'' **Is that so? You two don't even look surprised…**'' Pointed the hunter, talking about the other yautjas.

Dena'ee talked: '' **no; we heard about their… acquaintance**. **We didn't know it was your pet, though**.''

''…**And how was this acquaintance?** ''

Kiba explained: '' **I showed her my interest and challenged her; she didn't even respond to me and ignored me! She ran away from me…Then we fought.** ''

''… **And you lost if I remember well. And your view of the story is missing parts**. '' pointed the girl.

He gave her a warning gaze.

'' **So it's Lyna who put you in this state?** ''

He looked away and groaned a barely audible 'yes'.

Hor'jin started to laugh: '' **You did a good job Dena'ee! Kiba has never been defeated by another human.**''

Lyna pulled her tongue out at him. Payback time idiot. The man growled dangerously.

'' **she played dirty and I didn't want to hurt her!** ''

Hor'jin lectured him: '' **You're bigger and way stronger than her; you should have been able to subdue her without harming her**. ''

Kiba tried to grab her again, but she escaped him easily.

'' **I will have you, wayward female**.''

'' **Never!** '' She exclaimed.

Dena'ee and Ari'dan were watching the exchange quietly, while Hor'jin was surveying the two humans dancing around each other.

'' **Well, Kiba is almost 29 years old now…and I've never seen him infatuated like this**.''

'' **He is… infatuated? Looks more like he wants to tear her to pieces**.'' Commented Ari'dan.

Dena'ee remained silent.

The hunter waved a hand dismissively: '' **Believe me, I know him; I have him since he is a suckling. Kiba doesn't know anything about human ways. He is aggressive; battling with other males and mating with any females he wishes to take. It's his way; it's our way. Human females are usually cowering before him and your Lyna stands up for herself; it probably gets him hot.**''

While they were conversing, Lyna avoided Kiba once more and ran behind Dena'ee, poking her head just under his right armpit.

Kiba went to Hor'jin's side, breathing hard: '' **You little house pet! You can't run and hide behind your master forever. **''

'' **Yeah? Watch me idiot!** '' The girl taunted, wich was easier to do when she was shielded by Dena'ee's body.

He looked up at Hor'jin:

'' **I desire her Master; she's a fighter! I wish to take her as my mate. My pups would be strong and healthy. Would it be o.k. if she lives with us?** ''

Ho the cocky son of a bitch…

'' **Don't act as if you already own me! It will never happen! **'' She yelled in anger, brandishing a fist wildly.

Ari'dan was trying hard to stifle his laughter, while Dena'ee stood placid as a calm lake.

'' **yeah I like her; she has some sparks!** '' Declared Hor'jin.

She face palmed herself: was he encouraging his idiotic pet!?

'' **I knew you would like her;** **though I don't think my bed is large en**- ''

That was a sentence too much and it destroyed her remaining patience. Rapidly, Lyna advanced and with a cat-like suppleness, she kicked Kiba's chin with all her strength. The man went to the ground, dizzy.

Bending over him and grabbing the front of his armor she shook him and shouted in his face:

'' **Dumb idiot! Are you deaf too!? I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FUCKING MATE! If you ever try something on me I will beat you so hard you will stay in the medical bay for a month!** ''

Hor'jin was holding his ribs, trying to breathe through his laughs. Ari'dan was shocked by her behavior and Dena'ee was smiling slightly.

Lyna released him and he fell on his back again as she walked angrily back to her yautjas.

'' **I'm leaving.**''

Ari'dan quickly followed her: '' **I'm leaving too!** ''

The hunter moved to stand by his pet's head and looked down: '' **I think you've taken more than you could chew.**''

Kiba glanced up: '' **She hits me so hard… She's the one and I will pursue her whenever I got the chance until she gives in. **''

Hor'jin thrilled, satisfied: '' **That's my boy.**''

The arbitrator gazed at them: '' **Well, it was a pleasure to see you again Hor'jin.** ''

'' **It was, but it has been too quick; what do you say if I'd visit you this week?** ''

Dena'ee frowned then sighed: '' **Well if your **_**human male**_** can control himself around my Lyna and they don't destroy the house, I don't see why not**.''

'' **you heard that boy? You won't destroy the arbitrator's house eh?**''

'' **Not at all.**'' He grinned.

As Dena'ee turned, the hunters punched each other's fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and Favorited. And sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language, I speak French.

Chapter 6:

4 days later, after their first meeting with Hor'jin.

Lyna was trying to sneak into the kitchen to snatch something to eat, unfortunately, Uria was there, cooking. The girl frowned: '' Are you already preparing supper Uria? ''

'' Yes; we are receiving tonight! ''

'' Not Halkrath I hope? ''

'' no, no! Some friend of Dena'ee.''

'' Great, as long as Alec is not coming here.''

'' You can be so mean at the times.'' She scolded her.

The teen snorted, Alec deserved her temper and nastiness for being so annoying.

She crossed her arms behind her head and started to walk out of the room: '' Well, I'll see you at supper.''

She strolled through the house, bored; Ari'dan was out for the day, writing the knowledge test to be a healer in the designated place for it. Forbidden place for humans.

Sighing, she went outside and plopped on her back beside the pond at the end of the backyard. The teenager extended an arm, letting her hand float in the cool water. She hoped everything was going fine for Ari'dan, that he would be accepted in the Academy. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, relaxing under the shades of trees surrounding her.

The teen was half asleep when something appeared above her, blocking the sun rays passing through the branches. She lazily lifted an eyelid;

'' **Hello my sleeping beauty.**'' Said a deep voice who belonged to the man bending over her.

Both her eyes shot wide open and she frenetically recoiled on her rear, horror all over her face: '**' What are you doing here!?** ''

Kiba quickly cornered her, making sure the water was at her back. '**'My master has been invited to spend the afternoon here; so I'm there as well.**''

That was Hell; she'd take Alec any times over him! Lyna stepped back only to find herself one foot in the water. This was so unfair; damn, she was in her home… wasn't she supposed to be safe here?! At least he was not wearing his armor; instead he had casual male clothes. The rough looking male was wearing a short brown kilt and a green loincloth was hanging between his legs. His claws necklace, leather sandals coming up to his calf and wrists guards were still on though.

'' **You live in a wonderful place, the Arbitrator gave us a tour of the house; it's real nice. No wonder you act like such a house pet.**''

Rising to her feet she grunted: '' **I'm not a house pet and you know it very well!**''

Kiba was gaining ground on her and she backed into the pond, the water coming to her knees. He too stepped into the water.

'' **You're a guest, you're in **_**my**_** home; stop trying to-to… bully me**. '' She said lifting her chin.

'' **I just wanted to talk to you**.''

That was such a bad lie.

'' **Well, you sure have a strange way to show it!** ''

He frowned: '' **You won't acknowledge me. You won't give me respect..**. ''

'' **The first thing you did was to push me so hard I almost fell! Then you chased and attacked me when my back was turned; I won't give you respect just because you think you deserve it!** '' She hissed as she stomped around him and toward the house.

The man rapidly jogged after her to block her path and puffed his chest.

' **You owe me respect; I am older than you. I've been on more hunts than you: my master has so much trophies that your house couldn't contain them all. Ari'dan is young and you're almost still seen as a pup. More, for us humans, males are dominant! And I'm clearly stronger than you**.'' He said smugly.

The teen showed her teeth and snarled dangerously: '**' I owe you nothing! And I don't care that you're a male or older!** ''

He snarled back, the sound way deeper and scarier than hers.

After some times with the Yautjas, you learn that physical expressions get your point across faster. Showing teeth or snarling is clearly indicating anger or imminent attack. Any specie can see that easily. Yautjas always choose actions over words to show their feelings or intentions. Puffing your chest: pride or trying to appear bigger. Lowered eyes: submission. Etc.

They were now nose to nose, snarling like angry dogs. Lyna was not going to back down nor was he. Suddenly, he turned his head, pushing hers aside and quickly bit her right ear before releasing it.

She yipped and clutched her now bleeding ear. '' **Are you fucking crazy?! **'' The girl glanced at the blood covering her fingers: '' **Ouch**.''

'' **See? Just a little blood and you're whining over it**.'' He drawled.

'' **shut up! You're just a dumb animal!**'' she shouted.

'' …**And you're just a spoiled pet**.''

'' **Dena'ee and Ari'dan are taking care of me! They don't spoil me**. '' She objected.

'' **I could take care of you too**.'' He purred.

She choked.

'' **I told you that it would never happen!** ''

'' **You know…I just said my master had many trophies, he is renowned and even though he is a commoner, Hor'jin is rich**. ''

Lyna frowned, not knowing where he was going with this.

'' **So…?**''

Kiba took an indifferent air**: '' He could buy you.** ''

Enraged, the teen tackled him to the ground: '' **They would never sell me, moron! And certainly not the the likes of you! **'' She yelled in his face, sitting on his abdomen.

The man became angry: '' **The likes of me?!**''

'' **Yeah! Stupid brutes, without education who can only use their muscles to speak!**''

Kiba grabbed her arm and turned them, placing a hand around her throat as a warning:

'' **You think because your master is an Arbitrator, you're better than me? Both my master and I have worked hard to get what we own today! We hunted restlessly, we traveled and we traded. It took years and now he is the greatest hunter and I am his companion. So stop treating me like I am mere dirt under your feet and stop looking down upon me!** '' he spoke, growling lowly.

Ho. Well. She felt guilty now. Lyna looked away.

'' **I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult or demean you**.''

Kiba lost his scowled and the hand around her neck loosened.

''… **But you don't respect me either and I won't belong to you! '**' She said, struggling to get her arm free of his grasp.

He brought his face closer: '' **If I want a female a take her, that's it. If you don't want me, fight me, I understand that. But in the end I always win. That's what I've always done.** ''

'' **You're insane!** ''

'' **It's the way of things. That's what Hor'jin showed me. He told me since I was little that if I can fight and subdue a female, I have the right to mate her.**'' He explained.

'' **That's the YAUTJA WAY!** '' She shouted indignantly.

Ho my god. How many girls and women had supported his unwanted attentions!? How much have been tackled and held to the ground!?

''…**And we are on Yautja Prime**. ''

Letting out a screech of rage, she tried to wriggle free, all the while showering him with insults. With the thumb at her jaw, he turned Lyna's head, checking her wounded ear.

'' **hum… It's really bleeding**.'' He declared, touching the trail of blood on her face's side.

'' **No shit; you bit me! **''

''**I don't know why your fussing over it: I've seen the scars on your back, what happened?** ''

'' **Ari and I were on X34 to kill a bear. I jumped on it to save him; it did not go well for me.** ''

Kiba was all smile and his eyes were alight: '' **You jumped on a bear from planet X34? This is amazing!** ''

'' **This is not amazing; It was a stupid thing to do. I got a huge scar for my stupidity. And by judging by your number of scars… you must be pretty idiotic.**'' She said nastily.

'' **I have many scars because I am brave and because I went on many hunts!**''

He was unfocused, it was time.

Lyna shoved him, flipping the man off of her and freed her arm before sprinting inside. She heard his roar and she ran faster through the house. The teen locked herself in the water room and cleaned her injury and the blood. Taking a deep calming breath, she went out of the room and began to walk silently toward the kitchen.

She made it there and rolled behind the counter, poking her head out.

'' What are you doing young lady? ''

Uria.

'' You should've told me it was hunter Hor'jin coming here! ''

'' Why's that? '' She asked, cutting vegetables and checking a cooking piece of meat.

'' I would have prepared accordingly and put on my armor and weapons.''

The servant glanced at her, now interested: '' Really? What happened to your ear? ''

'' Kiba happened. '' She said in a low tone, looking around.

Uria turned and brought a bowl of something on the nearby table. '' Ho. You mean the big male with honorable hunter Hor'jin… There are rumors about them.''

'' I'm sure there is.'' She grunted.

'' I heard they were quite…ruthless.''

The teen snorted: '' Ruthless does not even begin to describe th—Ho no.''

She dove back behind the counter at the sight of Kiba walking in the kitchen.

'' **Servant, have you seen the human female around?** '' She heard him ask Uria.

'' **Dear boy, my name is Uria. And if you are talking about Lyna, I have not seen her here. But the girl likes to nap on the sofas in the living room.**'' She lied easily not taking her eyes from her work.

Kiba grunted: '' **I doubt she's napping right now, but I'll go check anyway**. ''

Lyna held her breath for another few seconds after he left then released it. ''Thank you Uria; I'd be dead without you. Why did you send him in the living room? ''

''Ho, simply because Dena'ee and Hor'jin are there.''

''You are wise, Uria.''

'' Well it's normal; I am 233 years old dear. ''

'' I know, I know…'' Lyna waved off.

Uria was still young looking, but she learned that her specie could live over a thousand years. So…

'' When is Ari'dan coming back? Him going away today was such a bad timing**!** ''

'' I agree; this Kiba is rather rough looking and a quite imposing male.''

'' I know.''

'' So, this male wants you.'' She stated.

'' unfortunately.''

Uria became serious: '' Dear, I really think you should consider taking a Yautja as your mate…''

Astonished, Lyna asked: '' Why? ''

'' I simply think it would be best for you.''

'' No... As much as I respect them, I want to have a companion of my own specie and I believe that it is a reasonable demand. It is the natural way of things.''

Uria simply hummed.

'' It's just that you lived here most of your life. You know Yautja culture more than the human one. You've been surrounded by yautjas. I think you and Ari'dan wanted to go on Earth? ''

'' Yes.''

'' Will you adapt to their culture? Will you be able to? It's a complete different lifestyle honey. Everything will change if you go there: your clothing, the way you act, the food, the temperature…''

'' I've been thinking about it Uria; I'm not that naive. We are both ready the face those changes.''

'' I guess I just don't want to see my little girl go.'' She whispered.

'' Aww! Uria! ''

Lyna went to her and hugged her from behind: '' We still have two years together. ''

'' Two years… that's nothing.'' Uria patted her arm: '' Now, now! Let me finish the dinner.''

The teen nodded and walked out of the kitchen, still cautious. She heard the door shut and immediately thought of her brother.

She ran to the entry hall and threw herself at her friend: '' Ari'dan!''

He hugged her back, surprised by her sudden affection after only a few hours of separation.

'' How was it? ''

'' **Ho I've studied well and I think I will pass this test. What's going on**?'' He said noticing her bleeding ear.

'' It's the end of the world Ari! Kiba's here!'' She whined.

'' **That could explain the bleeding…So Hor'jin is here. Staying for supper?** ''

'' I am afraid.''

'' **Let's greet him then.** ''

They started to walk toward the living room: '' So…when will you know if you are accepted or not? ''

''**In two days**. ''

They entered the room where the two yautjas were sitting, Kiba leaning on a wall, looking pissed.

'' **Greeting brother, **Ari'dan bowed a little**, Greeting honorable hunter Hor'jin**.''

Dena'ee and Hor'jin saluted them as well. Kiba walked toward her: '' **There you are my cute little house pet.**''

Just as the man was about to reach her, Ari'dan put a big hand on his head, shoving him aside: ''**Stop teasing her; you will end up hurt.**''

'' **Behave Kiba**.'' Hor'jin said with no real authority behind it.

Lyna turned and pulled her tongue at him, making the male fumes. Ari'dan sat on the sofa and the teen settled safely between the brothers. Dena'ee offered her a quick purr to reassure her.

The older yautjas continued their previous conversation and then Ari'dan joined in. Lyna was starting to feel drowsy between the heat of the males and curled up around her friend. He raised an arm and deposed it on her before stroking her hair. She knew it was something Ari'dan enjoyed and her even more. In a metter of minutes, the girl was sleeping.

'' **Is she always like that?** '' Asked Hor'jin, surprised.

Ari'dan chuckled: '**'No, Last night I was excited about my test and I couldn't sleep; therefore she did not is simply tired; humans need at least 8 hours of sleep a night and since Lyna is still not a fully grown adult, she sleeps a lot. Sometimes she sleeps 12 hours in a row.**''

Hor'jin smiled: '' **Ha yes…I remember Kiba at this time! 12 hours? That's nothing; I've seen this guy sleep off a full day. Not just that; he could eat as much as I was! **''

Kiba grumbled.

Then the hunter frowned: '' **Wait, Lyna sleeps with you?** ''

'' **For the past thirteen years, yes. '**'

''**Believe me I tried to break off this habit at the very beginning and I failed**.'' Muttered Dena'ee.

'' **She was just a little pup brother… She was scared and human children need reassurance and physical contact. I myself was young**.'' Ari'dan protested.

The arbitrator sighed: '' **And now? **''

'' **It's a habit now, too late**.''

Hor'jin was silently laughing and Kiba was staring: '' **You're so lucky…you sleep with this gorgeous female in the same bed...every night…**''

The black yautja growled.

Then Ari'dan said: '' **She's my sister idiot!** ''

Kiba crossed his arms and smirked: '' **Good; so she's not your mate.**''

Hor'jin cuffed him lightly behind the head.

'' **I am definitively not and anyway: Lyna wishes to take a human mate and I'm Yautja.**''

Uria then appeared in the room and bowed to them: '' **the supper is ready master Arbitrator**. ''

Dena'ee rose, the rest of them doing the same as Ari'dan gently woke Lyna up.

Xxxxxx

'' Just, ignore him.'' Said Ari'dan in English.

'' Well, how am I suppose to ignore this!? '' Lyna hissed, glaring at Kiba, who was eating his food in a very suggestive way.

'' That's what he wants; he's teasing you. ''

'' **Both of you, speak Yautjan please.** '' Dena'ee calmly demanded.

They ate silently for a moment then Hor'jin spoke: '**'Ari'dan, you're going to the Academy to become a healer, right?** ''

'' **Yes; if I am accepted.**''

'' **What are you plans after?** ''

'' **I am very interested in humans; I would like to work on Earth after. If not, I would open a medical center for both humans and Yautjas**. ''

''**So… you won't be hunting anymore? **'' The hunter asked.

Where was he going with his questions?

'' **Probably not. I enjoy a good hunt, but killing is just not for me.**''

Hor'jin turned to the black yautja: '' **How much would you ask for Lyna? Ari'dan will obviously don't need her for some time.**''

Both She and Ari'dan looked at each other.

'' **I. . to . Sell!** '' She growled.

''**I think it's up to your master young human.** '' Lightly said Hor'jin.

Kiba was beaming at his side. She was gonna kill him someday.

Dena'ee chuckled: '' **You heard the female; she's not to sell**.''

Thank you Big Guy.

Thanks Paya. I swear, I'll sacrifice something for you.

'' **Everything and everyone have a price.**''

'' **Sorry my friend. If you are looking for a human female I can recommend you a few good markets; but it's all I can do for you.**'' The arbitrator said.

The hunter laughed and patted Kiba's head: '**'Too bad boy! You'll just have to work harder to get her!** ''

Lyna grinned meanly at the man: '' **I told you so. **'' He grumbled and continued his meal in silence.

She turned to Ari'dan and whispered to him in English: '' I am too awesome to be sold.''

Her brother chuckled before pushing her gently.

The meal went on without anymore incident, the rest of the evening was calm, they went in the garden and the yautjas talked while Lyna remained safely around her masters. Soon the time came to accompany their guests at the door, since they were leaving.

'' **I'll be in the city for some time; my ship needs reparations and I've been away from my house for too long. I'm sure the servants are going lazy**.'' Said Hor'jin.

'' **You heard that female? I will be around for a while if you wanna see me**.'' Kiba said wriggling his brows at her.

The teen crossed her arms: '' **My name is Lyna not 'female'. And I'd prefer if you were deep in space away from here!**''

Ari'dan elbowed her: '' **Be kind.** ''

'' **Yeah be kind. Why don't you kiss me goodbye? Like humans do**.''

She remembered the human custom; kissing each others cheeks.

The girl blushed and shook her head retreating behind her brother.

'' **Look at you: all timid…''** He mocked.

It was Hor'jin who intervened: '**'Boy, stop making the female uncomfortable; she's young**. ''

The scarred man huffed, but obeyed nonetheless and went at his master's side.

'' **Well, it was an enjoyable afternoon my friend**.''

'' **It was**. '' Dena'ee agreed.

As they walked outside Hor'jin spoke: ''**If there's anything send a message!** ''

The arbitrator nodded as they watched them go.

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxx

Ari'dan was hugging the life out of her. Literally. Her rib cage could not expend anymore.

''Ari… you're gonna kill me if you continue.'' She gritted out.

He released her and beamed: '' **Sorry… but I'm just so happy!** ''

'' You deserve it; you've worked hard. ''

The grey blueish Yautja circled her shoulders with a thick arm and rammed her into his side. She patted his hard belly and laughed.

Her brother was accepted into the Academy as a healing apprentice. His dream was becoming true. In two weeks, they would be leaving home.

They celebrated that around a big meal with c'ntlip…a few times. That day, the siblings came back home late and blasted, barely making it into their bed.

Xxxxxx

'' That was fun.''

Ari groaned: '' **I don't feel well**.''

'' You drank too much last night.''

'' **Definitively**.''

They were sprawled in bed, Lyna half laying on him. The yautja decided it was time to wake up and went out of bed; she was still tired and chose to sleep more.

Maybe two or three hours later, the teen trotted downstairs to grab some food before going into the gardens to eat.

As she turned she almost got a heart attack, seeing Uria standing behind her, a broom in hand.

'' Ho by Cetanu! You scared me.'' She huffed.

'' Excuse me, Lyna.'' She said softly.

Lyna frowned; something was off about her. '' 'you alright? ''

Uria nodded and continued her tasked.

Weird. Maybe she was angry about her and Ari'dan coming back so late and drunk… The girl shrugged as she walked outside.

After a moment, Ari'dan joined her and the rest of the day was uneventful and calm. They talked about the future, what they wanted to do, where they would go etc…

It was the green servant who called them for supper and they went inside, walking directly to the dining room. Uria and Dena'ee were there and the meal was already served. They nodded to each other and they started eating, again Lyna felt something was off.

'' I think they are angry about our late night fun…'' She whispered in English, leaning on her companion.

Uria was constantly shooting glances at the arbitrator, he, was doing his best to ignore her, Lyna and Ari'Dan were confused. After some time, Uria forcefully coughed, glaring at Dena'ee. The black yautja sighed and deposed his fork as he turned toward the siblings.

'' **I have something important to say to you both.**''

Uncertain and a bit afraid, they nodded and waited.

'' **Ari'dan, I am proud of you and glad you succeeded at the test and that you are going to the Academy in less than two weeks...** ''

'' **Thank you brother.**''

''…**But you will go alone.**'' He finished seriously.

First person POV.

We both started to protest at the same time: '' **What? Why?** '' '' **We've been planning this for years!** '' ''**There is no way I'm staying here without him!**'' '**' Lyna's coming with me!** ''

The arbitrator raised his hand, indicating to calm ourselves. We did, glancing worriedly at each other.

'' **I understand that you are sharing a close bond and being separated will not make you happy…** '' He began.

''It sure as Hell won't.'' I mumbled in human language.

My brother passed a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

''… **You will go alone and Lyna will stay here because I decided to take her as my mate**.'' He declared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 7:

''… **You will go alone and Lyna will stay here because I've decided to take her as my mate**.'' He declared.

In a fraction of second, we were on our feet and shouting, outraged:

'' **WHAT!?**''

'' **You can't do this!** ''

'' **You know she wants a human mate!** ''

'' **I won't be parted from Ari!** ''

I saw Uria leaned back and rubbed her forehead: '' **This is going worse than I thought it would…Sit back children; yelling will get us nowhere. '**' She sighed.

My brother and I did, all the while glaring at Dena'ee, who was still sitting and starting to be a bit pissed about our reaction.

'' **I don't see where is the problem besides the fact that you will be separated.**'' He told us.

'' **The problem!? This is so wrong!** '' I exclaimed.

'' **It is wrong… and she wants a human brother**.'' Ari'dan reminded him.

'' … **And I don't want a mate before a few years!**''

'' **I don't think it's wrong; I am a male in his prime and Lyna is of age. I have honor and I am an Arbitrator: you should feel honored to be chosen as my mate**. '' He objected.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the table to look at him: '' **Believe me, I feel really honored and all, but I won't be your mate**.''

'' **You heard her brother; don't press the matter anymore**.'' Ari'dan said in a cold tone.

'' **She's human, I am Yautja, the master. Therefore, Lyna will do as she is told.**''

Ho no. He did not just say that.

'' **I have the right to choose my mate!** **I am a person**! '' I snarled angrily.

Ari'dan was fuming beside me, his mandibles clicking together.

'' **You are a human. Your status among us is barely above one of a servant. You cannot object me. I would have preferred that this decision pleases you, but if not, I will take you as my mate anyway.** ''

'' **this isn't fair! You could have a Yautja female if you'd want; you're high ranked enough!** '' I complained, not understanding.

'' **yet I'm choosing you, ungrateful pup… And life is not fair**.''

My brother was seething and roared: '' **This is ridiculous! I won't let you have Lyna brother! **''

Dena'ee rose to his full height, all muscles bulged and his mandibles extended wide open: '' **Are you challenging me?**''

That guy was scary…They were not going to fight…right?

I pulled on Ari'dan's arm: '' **don't do this; he will beat the life out of you!** ''

Uria was trying to calm Dena'ee: '' **My boy… your little brother is only protective of his best friend. Clear your minds children; family members don't fight.**''

The arbitrator sat back, taking a deep calming breath. I released Ari'dan who was not pulling anymore.

He addressed Ari: '' **You should be grateful; I wanted to take her a year and a half ago, but you needed a hunting partner. I should have told you back then, both of you would be used to the idea by now**.''

The girl hissed, showing her teeth: '' **There will be no getting used to anything! I won't be your mate. That's all.**''

Dena'ee growled in a warning way: '' **You forget your place**.''

Placing himself in front of her, Ari'dan growled back.

The older yautja stared at them: '**' I will give you a week so you can think. After this delay, if you're still stubborn as you are now, I will fight you for the right to take you as my mate. In a week at this time, if you decide so, I will confront you on the challenge place. **''

Wait; there is not many options here. Be his mate or getting beaten before being his mate.

'' **You would fight her, Dena'ee!?** '' Ari'dan said indignantly.

'' **I do not wish to fight her, but** **it is her right as a female to fight a male if she does not want him.**''

'' **But I can't beat you! That's not fair; you're twice my size and many more times stronger! **'' I pointed out.

'' **Then perhaps you should not fight me and become my mate**.'' He told her lightly.

'' **Like Hell I will!** ''

Uria rose and walked to her: ''**Sweetie, think about it.**''

I looked at her, disbelief filling my eyes: '' **you can't seriously be on his side?!** ''

The governess put a kind hand on my forearm: '' **I'm on no one's side; I want what is best for you. **''

I recalled when she told me I should take a yautja mate…

'' **For how long have you known, Uria?** '' I asked in a cold tone.

'' **Don't be angry Lyna… but for some time. He approached me first with the idea**. ''

Ari'dan and I glared at her.

The black yautja defended her: ''**I asked for her advice; it was my idea**.''

'' **Well, your advice sucks Uria.**''

She closed her eyes and shook her head: '' **Dear, believe I told him you would be upset and all of that. But I still think it's best for you.**''

'' **I can choose myself! It's a personal decision! It was not yours to take**! '' She said addressing both Uria and Dena'ee.

He asked in an honest tone: '' **I've been providing for you, I have offered you a place in my home, I have never mistreated you. Why are you so resolved in your hard hardheadedness? **''

'' **You have been good to me Dena'ee. It's true. I have never needed anything nor have I been hurt. And I am grateful for this. But…it is more than that. What I want or wish don't have any importance to you?** '' I asked in a pleading tone.

But Dena'ee has always been stern. Unmovable.

'' **You are barely more than a pup. Not yet a full adult; I know what's best for you.** ''

I hated being told that. How someone could possibly know what is best for me, better than myself? At my age? Saying this to me was a barely dissimulated insult; he was implying that I was immature, somewhat, foolish or I don't know.

'' **I am old enough to make the best choices for myself. **''

The arbitrator shook his head and spoke with authority: '' **Enough. I won't argue with you both any longer; Lyna will become my mate, that's all.** ''

I was still raging inside, still glaring at Dena'ee with all this rage, but Ari'dan grabbed me gently: '**' Come, we're done here; apparently it was a one sided discussion.**''

Dena'ee rose suddenly: '**' Now that she is my mate to be, it would be inappropriate for her to sleep in your bed**. ''

Ari'dan turned and looked at him coldly: '**' we've been sleeping together for the past 13 years. Another week won't change anything**.''

I felt my insides twist a bit; I've never slept alone since I came here…

'' … **Where am I supposed to sleep anyway?**'' She asked.

The black yautja was quick to answer: '' **You can either start to sleep with me or on the sofas.** ''

'' **I am not sleeping with you! Ever! **''

He shrugged: '' **The couches then**.''

My brother sighed and led me into the living room, making my bed himself, all the while cursing Dena'ee.

My ''bed'' was now ready, I sat there looking down.

''I don't like to sleep alone Ari…'' I said in a meek, childish voice.

Ari'dan started to purr: '' **I know… It's alright; you'll be comfortable here. Dena'ee is just doing that to annoy us; I'm sure of it**. ''

'' **I ordered her to sleep elsewhere because she needs to get use to sleep without you or alone**.''

Where did he come from? I haven't heard him.

'' **She doesn't like that brother**.'' He growled.

Dena'ee replied in a hard tone: '' **she's not a suckling anymore.** ''

I tried to reassure my friend: '' **It's alright; you said so yourself… You can go and rest brother**.''

Ari'dan brought his forehead to hers and let out a light purr before going and sending a warning glance at Dena'ee.

The arbitrator watched me silently for a while then followed his brother.

I slowly lay back, trying to get a good sleeping position. One hour later, she still wasn't asleep.

2 hours.

3 hours.

She just couldn't sleep alone; Lyna liked to have Ari'dan's heat somewhere around her and his form to lean on. Dena'ee would be seething if she'd go to Ari'dan's bedroom… Lyna resigned herself, took one of the blankets and walked to the servant quarters.

Silently, the girl opened the door and entered Uria's room. She went to her bed and crawled onto it over the governess and lie down.

''…Sweetie? … What is it?'' She asked half awake.

The teen confessed in a sheepish voice: '' I can't sleep alone… ''

The servant cradled her and petted her hair to relax her.

'' You're just nervous tonight… and it's not permanent; you will share Dena'ee's bed in a week or so.''

Her insides turned cold: '' I don't want to Uria…''

She buried her face in Uria's neck and hair.

'' Honey…It's normal…Every female passes through this at one point or another. You're not a pup anymore. ''

'' But I want to be with someone of my own specie. I've always said it. Why can't he understand that? Dena'ee doesn't even like humans! I don't understand; he could have anyone he wants and he takes me, who clearly don't want him! Ari'dan and I have plans; he is my best friend… I don't want to be away from him…''

'' Lyna… Dena'ee is a strong male, he is high ranked and he has honor. You'll always be safe, warm and sated. ''

'' I don't care! I don't care about those things; I am not a house pet! '' She objected heatedly.

The green servant stroked her back to calm her: '' you'll be ok and fine after a moment. Dena'ee won't hurt you or be mean to you, you know.''

No matter how kind, awesome or fabulous he was, she wanted a human: '' I don't care.'' She repeated.

Suddenly, Uria chuckled: '' Our arbitrator has been taken by surprise him too. For once, Dena'ee is listening to his heart and not his head. I am stunned myself. ''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' You said so yourself dear; he is not really fond of humans and here is choosing one as his mate. My big boy has been at war with himself, not knowing what to do. Since you were 15, he was questioning himself and when you turned 16, he was almost sure about his feelings. He has been asking me for advises, directions…anything I thought would be best. It's rare to see Dena'ee lacking confidence. '' She explained.

Lyna snorted: '' Confidence…He practically ordered me to become his mate... I'm just his human pet. He doesn't need confidence.''

''I know you feel wronged… But you are more than that to him. You're not just his pet.''

She groaned and pulled at her collar with one finger.

'' You and your stubbornness… sleep now. We'll discuss this another time. ''

Xxxxxx

Since she almost didn't sleep last night, Lyna was napping in the living room, lying on Ari'dan's front, who was purring softly for her. He was almost asleep too, his purr stopping and restarting every once in a while. His right arm was around her while his left was dangling from the sofa.

15 minutes later, they heard footsteps and a deep growl. Lyna mentally rolled her eyes and nuzzled her face under Ari'dan's chin. He tightened his hold on her as they ignored Dena'ee.

He came closer, probably to dislodge her from his brother, but she snarled and showed my teeth in a way the girl had never done to him.

The male took a step back, stunned: '' **How dare you disrespectful pup!** ''

She opened one eye: '' **We are napping as we always do and even more today because we didn't sleep well. We are tired**; **I don't see why you are upset**.''

'' **You are lying on him!** '' He said, indignantly.

Her friend chuckled under her: '' **we often rest like that. That's nothing new**.''

Uria arrived, calm and relax as usual: '**' My boy; it's true. They always sleep like this here. And it is also true that Lyna is tired; she slept with me last night. My bed was conceived for one person only…**''

The Arbitrator growled low in his throat: '' **What?! So you would sleep with Ari'dan and Uria, but not me!?** ''

The teenager stretched and rose from the couch, walking directly in front of him:

'' **Exactly**.'' She said, staring into his eyes.

'' **You're feeling arrogant today, human…'' **

They were glaring at each other until Uria intervened once more: '**'It is enough children. You are both upset and it is not the time to argue. If you can't be in the same room without fighting, then stay separated until things are settled.** ''

''**That's perfect; let's go Ari'dan.** '' Lyna said as she walked out of the living room.

*Uria and Dena'ee*

''…**before, their behavior was annoying me; now it makes me mad**.''

Uria patted his hand: '**' boy, it's probably because now you officially decided to make her your mate. But don't be upset: they were always like that. They are brother and sister, best friends.** ''

'' **I am aware…but I don't know what to do to affirm myself with her; she's angry, my little brother is angry…**''He sighed.

'' **It's normal Dena'ee; she wanted a human mate, she wants to stay with Ari'dan. They are inseparable, they love each other in a way we probably can't understand; they complete each other… Your decision is turning her world upside down; try to understand that**. ''

This time, his voice was firm: '' **I know Uria; they don't like the idea of being parted. But Lyna and Ari'dan know me; I am not cruel, bad or I don't know! She's acting as though as I am her enemy or as if I will harm her! I was always good to her…**''

'' **She is young and unmated boy… It's an unknown subject to her, something new… And everyone is afraid of change.** ''

'' **Well, she is of age. She might be afraid, but there is nothing to fear; I'll take care of her and I'll be a good mate. Ari'dan has cocooned her too much; Lyna needs to grow up. He too; they are cocooning each other. For Paya's sake; he purrs to put her to sleep and she grooms his dreadlocks!** '' The black yautja sighed indignantly.

Uria chuckled: '' **they are what they are Dena'ee and I find it extraordinary to find two beings so close… It was like that on my planet within our families and close friends. Lyna is human and they act that way among their families. I know it doesn't please you, but you'll have to adjust. Humans are sensitive, driven by their emotions and they don't tend to hide them. ** ''

''**And couldn't **_**she**_** adjust?** '' He said crossing his arms.

'' **Didn't she adjust enough? She's living on **_**your**_** planet, she is speaking **_**your**_** language, she is wearing **_**your**_** clothes and mostly living by **_**your**_** ways… Isn't enough? **'' The green female said in a harder tone.

The arbitrator had the decency to look ashamed and the servant putted a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'' **You will have to be patient in this situation**. ''

'' **Have I not been patient enough? I have waited almost 2 years to lay claim on her.** '' Dena'ee asked in a tired voice.

'' **yes, you showed great restraint, but now it will be a different kind of patience. Lyna will be angry, upset, sad… It will take her some time to accept you. She might yell at you, she might insult you, she might ignore you…And you will have to be calm while facing those things**. ''

'' **I am ready to face that.** '' He groaned.

'' **Really? There will be moments where she will cry and look desperate. What will you do knowing you will probably be the cause of this sadness?**''

He stared outside at the window and said softly:

'' **I will do what I can Uria**. ''

Xxxxxx

3 days later

I blocked Ari'dan's hit and rolled away, panting and exhausted after so many hours of training.

'' You will have to do better than this if you hope to beat Dena'ee! ''

'' I know brother… But let's be realist: I can't beat the arbitrator. He's huge and way stronger than me. He was the one to teach us how to fight. Even my speed won't save me this time.''

He took hold of my left shoulder: '' That is why if you lose I'll back you up; I'm challenging him if it happens.''

I shook me head: '' He will be so pissed at you… And I don't want you to be hurt. And what if you win!? ''

He looked sad for a moment: '…If I win…well, nothing will change I guess. I don't want to go without you at the Academy''

I stood straighter angry: '' Than we train harder! '' I snarled as I attacked him.

Xxxxxx

'' Child please: change your mind! This is folly!'' Uria pleaded.

'' I am NOT changing my mind and I will NOT be his mate!'' I growled lowly as I walked by Ari'dan's side to the challenge place.

My brother and I were fully armored and armed, ready for the battle. When we arrived, Dena'ee was already there and a few people too: a handful of curious slaves, servants and yautjas.

The challenge place was just a large sandy platform a meter higher than the ground. A big 50 foot by 50 foot square.

I took the helmet from under my arm and put it on; since humans couldn't own biomasks, we were wearing metal mask protecting the sides of our head and the front of our face. The plates were covering my jaw, forehead, cheeks and nose, but my mouth was uncovered.

I advanced foward to climb on the platform, but my friend stopped me: '' Remember; just do your best, be fast and use your head. I'll be watching with my biomask and if something is wrong, I'll tell you. ''

I nodded and went to face the black yautja; Dena'ee was standing straight, holding his spear by his side.

'' **I do not wish to hurt you. This is ridiculous**. '' He shouted loudly from where he was.

I didn't answer and removed my spear from my back before extending it.

'' **Fine then.**'' He muttered before putting his mask on.

As soon as it was attached to his face, I started running toward him. We exchanged a few hits, nothing serious, just warming up.

For once, we were thinking the same: this is ridiculous. Couldn't he just accept that I don't want him?

Then I played dirty and hit him quite hard in the chin with my elbow. This is when shit got serious.

Ten minutes later, I had a couple of bruises and I was panting. I had barely hit him at all….a few hits here and there and he didn't seem affected by them. Anger started to pour into me.

I avoided his spear once more and shouted: '' **What's your damn problem!? Don't you see that this isn't what I want!?** ''

Our weapons collided violently, rattling my bones and making my muscles scream in protest.

'' **We already had this conversation; I know what's best for you.**'' He said as he pushed me away.

I stumbled a few steps back before receiving a harsh kick to the stomach, sending me flying to the ground.

She heard Ari'dan yelled: '' Lyna!''

I rose slowly, holding my abdomen and trying to breathe again. Now, I was positively livid.

'' **That's all you've got, Pup?** '' Dena'ee taunted me.

I was already on my feet and charging him: '' **You wanted me; you got me!** ''

Only a few meters were separating us now; I planted my spear in the ground and used it to send me in the air. As I flew above his head, I reached for my dagger, turned my body and slashed at his dreadlocks. I landed in a crouch behind him. My move had been calculated.

He faced me again: '' **Impressive, but you di**—''

I smirked when I heard his Arbitrator's ring falling in the hard sand. The crowd gasped. I had slashed his ring to loosen it. Neon green blood was trickling on one of his dreadlock. At least, I was kind enough to not cut it off completely.

The teenager pointed at the ring arrogantly: '' **I will keep this ring as a souvenir**.''

The tall yautja roared; ho crap. She had forgotten that she was missing her spear. The girl dodged his attacks, but he wouldn't let her take her weapon back. She was facing him with a dagger.

'' **Give up, Lyna.**''

'' **Never**.''

I jumped on him, hooking one of my legs around his arm and using my other leg's shin to kick him in the face. With his mask, it barely fazed him. Dena'ee grabbed me shoulders, half turned on himself and slammed me brutally on the platform.

This was really painful; It knocked the air right out of my lungs.

Fortunately, I was now close to my spear and I quickly went for it, picking my weapon back and rolling to me feet.

I shouted to Ari'dan: '' Any idea how I could defeat your crazy brother!? ''

'' Don't get grabbed like you just did; he could easily crush you!''

I didn't have time to answer that Dena'ee was on me again. Doing my best wasn't enough anymore; I was exhausted and hurting. The arbitrator did a full 360 and his spear hit me in the middle, sending me rolling away.

I finally halted, leaving a cloud of dirt in my wake. I couldn't breathe; I knew some of my ribs were broken. I tried to raise myself on my elbows, but the pain had me back on the ground in seconds.

Dena'ee must have been tired of our fight and wanted to be done.

'' Lyna, are you alright?! Two of your ribs are broken and one is cracked! ''

'' Tell me something I don't know Ari! '' I said in a strained voice.

'' Whatever you do next, you must not get hit there! It could damage your left lung! ''

I nodded as I slowly went back to a vertical state, holding my side.

'' **Pup?** '' Said in a worried voice.

How dare he…

He wanted to play serious? Well we would play seriously!

Ignoring my pain, I changed my hold on the spear and began to jog before throwing it at Dena'ee like a javelin. As soon as it left my hand, I grabbed my throwing disk, extended the blades and I launched it with all my strength.

The black yautja avoided my spear, but he never saw the second projectile coming toward his head.

The disk hit him diagonally in the face, making him reel back and slicing his mask open. He must have been dizzy, because he shook his head a few times, before he tore the mask from his face. It would seem the blades went through it; Dena'ee's brow was bleeding.

Ok. If I thought he was angry before, now he was definitively raging. I took my dagger and stood my ground as the yautja roared again, even louder.

All the movements to throw my weapons had been terribly painful for me and my left side was useless. Every breath was torture.

I waited for him and once more I did my best. I was dodging at the last minute or blocking now… It was just too hard to hit back.

I received a brutal blow to the jaw, making me stumbled and Dena'ee wasted no time to punch me in the head, sending me immediately to the ground, dizzy.

Lying on my belly, I couldn't find the strength to fight my suffering anymore or rise. I felt blood dribbling from my nose and mouth, soaking the sand.

My vision was troubled now… I knew it wasn't a good sign. I sighed, letting my head fall on the platform; I guess Dena'ee won.

'' **You lost, Pup.**''

I did not even looked at him: '**'It's not done yet**.'' I whispered.

I'm sure he was confused until we heard: '' **I, Ari'dan, challenge you for the female!**''

I had hoped he wouldn't; he would just end up hurt, like me.

That was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

Xxxxxx

Hurt. Hurting. Everything hurts. My limbs, my core, my head…

I whimpered as I tried to move experimentally. There was something on my stomach; I grabbed it. It was Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. I went to sit up, but I felt a big hand landing on my forehead, silently telling me to stay immobile.

'' **Don't move too much, Pup**. ''

As I opened my eyes, I jerked away from him and growled: '' **Don't touch me.**''

'' **I have rights over you now, Pup**.'' He said softly without being mean.

Ho shit; my brother…

'' Ari'dan…'' I breathed, voice full of worry.

'' **He is fine…well, in the same state as you are now. I can't believe he challenged me; he would not even have taken you as his mate. You are both foolish pups!**'' He grunted.

'' **Where is he?** '' I asked as I looked around; I've never been in this room, but I knew I was home.

I was in a bed with furs in a big room. Then it clicked; it was Dena'ee's bedroom. I sat up, moaning in pain. I checked my body; I was covered in bruises, scratches and bandages. My ribs and my head were killing me.

'' **Calm down, Ari'dan is resting in his own room. The**—''

The door suddenly opened and Uria appeared: '' **My poor little girl! You are awake! ho by Cetanu, I don't want to ever see you fight again. I was so worry.** ''

She turned to Dena'ee: '' **And you! ,** She slapped him on the shoulder, **You weren't careful!**''

The arbitrator replied: '**' Her throwing disk could have easily cut off one of my arms or even worse; my head! And she ruined my bio mask**.''

'' **You deserve it! I want to see Ari'dan**. '' I growled.

I tried to leave the bed, in vain; I fell back with a groan of pain.

'' **sweetie… You must remain calm for some time and don't exert yourself**. ''

I glared at the arbitrator: '' **I wonder why…**''

'' **I did not force you to fight me. This, is the consequence of your decision**.''

'' **You didn't leave me any choices! '**' I snarled.

He talked sternly: '' **I won't argue with you again on the matter and certainly not in your condition**. ''

Uria interrupted us: '' **Try to rest some more, Honey.**''

'' **I want Ari'dan.**'' I said in a small voice.

'' **Cocooning**…'' Whispered Dena'ee.

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but Uria rolled her eyes.

'' **He's still unconscious**. ''

I made a sad noise in the back of my throat and decided to lay back, I was feeling light headed.

'' **Can I rest with him?** '' I demanded, hopeful.

Uria closed her eyes and shook her head before saying gently: '' **You are Dena'ee's mate now; this is your room too.**''

I looked down, before pleading with my eyes.

'' **Sugar, don't make your sad pup face.** ''

They seemed on the verge of changing their minds; but Dena'ee spoke, breaking the spell.

'' **Ari'dan was right; it is an effective human weapon. It makes me want to oblige her for no reason.** ''

I felt so tired, suddenly. All of this was just so much and so ridiculous and annoying and I was in pain. I let my eyelids drop and succumbed to sleep.

Xxxxxx

I was standing at the counter, preparing myself a fruit. It had been hard to limp here in my condition and I was hungrier than in the beginning.

I heard Dena'ee's growl and I sighed, ignoring him.

''**What are you doing here? You should be resting, in my bedroom, upstairs! How did you even come here?!** ''

'' **First, I rolled off of the bed and fell on all four. Then I rose, very slowly I must say and walked, no sorry, **_**limped**_** to the door. Afterward I just hauled myself here, very slowly again. All this experience was awfully painful, thanks to you.** '' I said sarcastically, all the while looking at my future lunch.

The black yautja was about to replied, but I talked first: ''…**And for your information; I'm done resting. Particularly in your bedroom… And I was starving.** ''

He would see how annoying I could be. How inconvenient for him I could be.

I took my plate and headed toward the table, where I sat with a relieved sigh.

I listened to his footsteps as he came to a halt behind me.

'' **If you would have asked, I would have brought you anything you wanted.**'' He confessed softly.

'' **I don't need your help.** ''

She heard him rumbled deep in his chest, displeased with her response. The teenager finished her collation in silence. Dena'ee was still standing at her back.

'' **Why must you be so difficult? **''

She turned to him and said out of the blue: '' **Change your mind Dena'ee, please. It's not the best decision**.'' Lyna pleaded.

'' **There is no changing my mind. I have the right to take you as my mate now and I will. Stop denying it; it will happen, Pup**. '' the arbitrator spoke harshly.

'' **But I don't want to…You are imposing this on me**.''

The black yautja puffed his chest and extended his mandibles, showing me his superiority and displeasure.

'' **It does not please me that my decision is making you upset, but it happens to human females all the time. You are just a lucky one; you are not chained in some slaver's ship, you are not shackled on a platform ready to be sold. You won't be mated to some brutal or violent yautja you've never seen, you won't be mistreated. You won't be collared and chained in an unknown place. You are Human and I am Yautja; I should not even discuss this with you. You should not even **_**think**_** about refusing me. Perhaps I have granted you too much liberties. Now, I am done debating this with you; I don't want to hear about it again.**''

His tone had been hard, his words irrevocable. The arbitrator was not one to be disrespected and I have been pushing the limit lately. He was the law in this house, as well as outside. His speech about humans and yautjas had hurt me deeply. I fought tears of frustration and sadness. Dena'ee told me years ago that I had changed his mind about humans… It must have only been partly true; he still saw humans below them. I included. The guy kept reminding me of this, diligently.

I looked away, lowering my eyes and my head as I hunched my shoulders, bowing to his authority. The yautja immediately calmed and came closer, taking my chin in his hand to raise my face, but I refused to meet his gaze.

He let go of my chin with a sigh when he could not find my eyes: '' **You can go to Ari'dan…**''

I was glad he finally allowed me too see my best friend. As quickly as I could, I went to my brother's bedroom and knocked before coming in.

Her friend was in a bad state; same as hers. All bandaged, scratched and bruised. Lyna limped to to bed and crawled onto it, snuggling in Ari'dan's side. Automatically, his right arm rose to make space for her.

'' We are pathetic… '' She sighed.

'' **Very much so… I don't feel like walking again**. **Ever**.''

'' Just wait a few hours; then you will be able to limp… So we could limp together.''

Ari'dan pulled her on top of his chest and hugged her tightly: '' **I am sorry Lyna… I wasn't strong or skilled enough to defeat my brother.** ''

I tucked my head under his chin: '' I wasn't strong or skilled enough too…It's my fault; deeply, I knew we couldn't beat him and I accepted his challenge anyway. We wouldn't be injured if I would have taken the good decision. '' I whispered.

He started to purr.

'' **We had to try sister.** ''

I held him tighter: '' I know.''

We were silent for a moment before He talks again: '' We could take the hunting ship and go to Earth… We could stay there and figure something out. '' He proposed, making sure to speak English.

'' Ari… You wanted to be a Healer all your life and it's happening in a week. You can't just let go of your dream because of me. Your future is at stake: bringing me to Earth without Dena'ee's consent would be a crime. As well as hiding there. Your brother is an arbitrator; he will come after us. And then what? They will see you as a Bad blood and I will probably end up collared and chained somewhere. We can't do that because of me.'' I said sadly.

'' I would do anything for you! It's not just you; I don't want to be away from you! I told you I wouldn't let anyone harm you or mistreat you, how can I keep my words if we are separated? '' He growled.

'' I don't want to be parted from you… I think I would die.''

Just the idea was tightening my heart.

My friend buried his mandibles in my hair: '' It would kill me too. What will we do? For once, I can't think of anything…''

I tried to be positive: '' It's not like you were going on another planet… You will be in the next city; a few hours of shuttle away… ''

'' I won't go without you! '' He said as he attempted to sit up.

I helped him to prop himself on the headboard: '' Ari… think of your future… I'm just a human… but you, you have the possibility to do many things and become an important member of your community. ''

Ari'dan was angry now: '' Just a human!? You and Dena'ee argued again isn't it? You are not _just_ a human! And whatever I accomplished, you helped me with and for whatever I will do, I want you by my side again! ''

I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder: '' My brother, believe me: I've think everything over and over again. There is no exiting this situation that will end up in our favor. Dena'ee brought me here, therefor he had the first rights over me. He has declared to want me as his mate and issued a challenge should I refuse. I fought him, I lost. You fought him, you lost. No one else challenged him; I belong to him now…in every way. I even tried to change his mind…'' I informed him, resigned.

He dragged me in his laps: '' I feel so much anger toward my brother now… He very well knows of our relation. How could he do this to us? I think I hate him Lyna…'' He confessed.

'' He is your brother. I guess we'll forgive him… later, maybe. '' I said half-heartedly, nestling my temple in the crook of his shoulder


	8. Chapter 8

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Chapter 8:

We passed all the remaining time together; trying to enjoy each other's presence as much as we could. We couldn't do much because of our wounds, but it was precious time nonetheless. The atmosphere was a bit tensed when we ate; Ari'dan refused to address his brother in any way.

I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before.

Then, the terrible time of his departure came. I helped him packed, making sure to be as slow as possible.

We all accompanied him to the shuttles station; the Academy was an 8 hours trip away from here. I gave him his things as I sniffled, trying to not burst into tears. He didn't take them and grabbed me instead, engulfing me in his arms.

He purred and rubbed his mandibles in my hair, taking my scent in as I was doing now with him.

'' **I love you, sister. **''

'' I love you too; more than anything. You're my best friend and my brother. ''

'' **Every five months, I can leave the Academy for 3 weeks; I'll immediately come back here**. ''

'' I'll wait for you then.'' I whispered.

He petted my hair backward and gazed in my eyes: '' **I know you will.** ''

I stepped back as I let Uria says her goodbye to Ari'dan. When our governess was done, Dena'ee walked forth, but my friend glared at him in a warning way; the arbitrator knew better than to talk and just came back to his previous spot.

My throat was hurting so much; I was trying hard to not cry as I watched my best friend climb in the shuttle. I surveyed it as it left, going increasingly faster every second until it was out of view.

My chest tightened painfully and I finally turned away with Uria's gentle coaxing.

Xxxxxx

1 day later, afternoon.

'' Honey… My darling; we can talk about it if you want.'' Uria said kindly.

Pouting, I threw a pebble in the pond situated in our backyard: '' There is nothing to talk about; Dena'ee has separated us and he is an idiot. I already miss my brother. This isn't fair.'' I said angrily.

She sat beside me: '' I'm sad to see you so unhappy; what could I do, my sweet?''

I hugged her: '' you're very kind Uria; but the only thing you could do is try to knock some sense into Dena'ee… ''

'' Lyna… he won't change his mind. You spoke to him, Ari'dan spoke to him. I spoke to him… our Master can be stubborn too. ''

The teenager didn't answer and brought her chin to the top of her knees, embracing herself.

The servant rose from the grass covered ground: '' Come; It's time for your grooming. ''

'' Again? So soon? '' She complained, even though it did not really bother her.

Uria shrugged: '' Well, it is once a month and I am doing it a bit earlier because Dena'ee requested it.''

Lyna looked away and breathed out softly: '' He wants to mate with me tonight, isn't it?''

The green alien began to walk toward the house: '' He didn't say, but that would be my assumption. ''

They entered in and Uria asked to wait for her in the huge bathing room. It was one of her favorite places in the house. There was a deep bath at floor level, more like a pool truly, an open shower and there was a long counter with many sinks and shelves. This room was strictly use for washing and grooming; the toilets were elsewhere in smaller rooms.

Lyna sat on a bench alongside a wall and waited for Uria; it didn't take long before the governess came in with the 'special bag'. Which was full of grooming instruments; scissors, nail files, pumices, oils, tweezers, hair glue…

'' Strip and get in the water.'' She waved toward the bath as she prepared her things.

Lyna huffed, but obeyed nonetheless, not in the mood to argue. She descended into the water and sat on the bench under the surface.

Uria stripped as well and came with her in the bath and started to remove every metal bands in her hair and unmake every braids.

After, she began to wash her black hair and poured some scented oil in her hand and rubbed it over her dark mane.

'' Sweetie, there is some…things we need to talk about.''

Lyna relaxed as she let her clean her hair: '' Hum…go on. ''

The servant rinsed her head: '' You know what is mating right? ''

The teenager choked and rose to her full height: '' What!? I'm not discussing that with you! ''

'' Sit back down...'' She ordered and the girl did.

'' …Yes, we will. '' Uria said her tone harder.

'' But I don't want to mate with Dena'ee…''

'' He has the right to mate with you whether you want it or not and I don't think it will stop him. So now you will listen.''

The blue eyed teenager shut up.

'' Do you know what mating is, yes or no? ''

'' Hum…It's when the heat season comes and the yaut hounds males climb onto their females' backs? '' She said unsure.

'' Ok. You got that this was mating, anything else? ''

'' After that they have pups…'' She finished lamely.

'' That's all? ''

Was there more to tell?

'' You told me that I was bleeding every month because I was not carrying any pups… So I think it is related to mating.''

'' Good deduction… And this is all you can tell me? ''

She tried to think about something else.

'' Yeah.''

The servant sighed: '' We have much to talk about then…''

Lyna was surprised: '' there is more to say? ''

The green female chuckled then got her out of water and dried her. '' I'll take care of your mane and you will listen to me. ''

She sat the girl on a chair in front of her and spoke: '' Well to start you know that males and females have a need to mate, right? ''

Lyna nodded.

'' Therefor, we mate because we have a biological need to produce offspring, but mostly, we do because of a physical need. For the pleasure of it. ''

'' Okay… So mating is…pleasurable? ''

'' Well… It's supposed to be, but not all the time. Like rape or a too violent male on a female. That's why I'm saying all this to you: since you are unmated, the first time will most likely hurt you. ''

'' So it's not pleasurable… make up your mind Uria.'' The girl huffed.

'' It will be pleasant after a few times-''

Lyna interrupted her: ''-So not only the first time will be painful?''

'' Well it won't hurt as much as the first time; it might be uncomfortable, but your body will adjust.''

'' Adjust to what? My body is fine.''

Uria coughed a bit.

'' Maybe not your body…but your lady-place.''

The teen blushed: ' Ho… ''

'' Males are mating by putting their…manhoods in the females' lady-place... And then you know the rest; they move until they are done. ''

The girl winced at the thought: '' But it's sensitive there… It must hurt like hell! I've seen Ari'dan when he was…well…his manhood in the morning; there is no way I would want that _there_.''

'' Well that's part of mating. If your partner is gentle it should be fine. And there is other ways to pleasure each other. ''

'' I don't think it'd be fine…'' She said doubtful, clearly seeing in her head Ari'dan's 'morning surprises' as he called them.

'' It will after a few times honey. That's why I wanted to speak with you about all that. When you'll mate with Dena'ee for the first time, it will be painful. Maybe even a few more times after since our arbitrator is an imposing yautja and that you're human. I wanted to be honest with you. '' The green female stated while she brushed her hair.

Lyna crossed her arms: '' I don't want to do this mating business. Nope. Sounds too awful and boring and I'm so very angry with him right now. I – It's not alright Uria… It changed all our plans! It's changing my entire life! And not in a good way!''

Uria hummed at her answer as she cut her dried ends and thinned some strands on the sides.

'' I understand you Lyna, but I still think Dena'ee is the best choice of mate for you. ''

'' how could you say that!? '' She said, upset.

The servant continued to tend to her: '' You've never known Kar'Dan; Dena'ee and Ari'dan's father.''

'' No; Ari told me he was killed by Bad Bloods a year before I arrive. ''

'' He was a good yautja; honorable and respected, but he also had a very much yautja mind. If you'd asked him, everything that was not yautja was below them; taking other species as slaves and servants was perfectly acceptable and the way it should be. You know, I never served any other family; Kar'Dan was the one who bought me. I was 74 years old; barely a teenager for my race. I have been kidnapped on my home planet by slavers: I wasn't there willingly. I was always fighting the masters, insulting, defying. He chose me for that exact reason. ''

Lyna was silent, listening attentively.

'' I was dragged here in chains, a heavy metallic collar around my neck. Kar'dan never said a word; he went to the slave market, was warned by the slavers about my comportment and paid for me anyway. I didn't speak yautjan at the time, but he was fluent in my tongue; Kar'dan was well educated. He brought me to the slave quarters and attached one of my wrists to the wall before sitting on the ground just out of my reach. I could tell you I was confused! '' She chuckled at the last part.

'' I fought against the restraints like a wild animal for a few minutes until I exhausted myself, he was still sitting there, observing me. When I was calmed, he spoke: he told me he was honorable, that I was safe here and that he did not beat his servants. Kar'dan said that if I served him well, there would be no problems between us. He even told me he would remove my collar of metal and give me a leather one if I'd behave. And you know what I did? I spat at his feet and shouted at him that I was not a slave and that I would never serve him.''

Lyna was shocked; she couldn't imagined Uria like that.

Her governess started to apply hair glue on her legs and kept speaking, a sticky substance who pulled at the body hairs.

'' He remained silent and left me there for two days without food. Then Kar'dan came back with fruits and I refused to eat until he exited the room. I always stayed silent, I refused to speak with him. Ho the miseries I gave to this male. He was stern and hard; a yautja of few words, but he was fair, patient and honest. After three weeks, I was tired of being in this room; He had removed my chains, but there wasn't so much place in there. Every day the damned yautja came, asked me if I wanted to visit the house. I finally said yes. ''

Uria began to laugh and shook her head: '' The second he brought me in the garden, I bolted. By Paya my reaction when I realized the back yard was surrounded by three meters high walls… I swear if I could have destroy those walls with my fists I would have.''

xxxxxx

_The green female punched the bricks with a scream of pure rage. She heard Kar'dan slowly come behind her. _

'' _Did you really think I would have brought you here if you'd had a chance to leave? '' _

_The red head turned sharply to him and snarled, her long pointed ears bent backward. The big yautja only chuckled at her. _

'' _So fierce and defiant. '' _

_He gently nicked her under the chin and she batted his hand away. Kar'dan laughed again, before speaking seriously: _

'' _What if, by an improbable luck, you would have escaped? What were you gonna do anyway? You would have been in the streets of a yautjan city full of yautjas, wearing a metal collar clearly indicating what you are.'' _

_This…was a good question. She hadn't thought of that and she was now silent. _

'' _I see; you were gonna try to run and didn't know what you would do after. Foolish creature.'' _

'' _I'm not foolish!'' _

_Kar'dan ignored her and began to walk back in: '' Come. '' _

_The girl begrudgingly followed him at a safe distance. _

'' _What can you do; what are your skills?'' _

'' _Many things, but I will do nothing for you.'' She hissed. _

'' _We will see that.'' _

Xxxxxx

'' Wow… you never left? You really seemed…unwilling and stubborn.''

'' Ho my sweet… I tried. ''

Xxxxxx

_The green girl did not even pulled on her shackles, chained to that damned wall. She just looked down, annoyed, tired and hungry. _

_Kar'dan was crouched in front of her: '' Well… It's the…third time now? No sorry, fourth time. The three last times were more amusing, but now I'm impressed with you: 3 days? That's the longest time you've escaped me! More; it never happened that one of my slaves evaded so long. '' he said in a false joyous tone. _

_Uria pulled on her restraints and yelled in his face: '' Does this amuse you? I haven't done anything to you or your race! You came to my planet, you killed, you've taken me against my will and then you buy me and order me to serve you? ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING ME! '' _

'' _I think you have said more now than in the last two months you've been here. ''_

_That stupid yautja did not even listen to her... The red head looked down again, desperate; her stomach suddenly growled. _

'' _How long have you been here? ''_

'' _You know how long I've been here, starving and chained.'' She grunted. _

'' _Humor me.'' _

'' _Three days. '' _

'' _Why three days? '' He drawled. _

'' _Because I've been free for three days.'' Uria said defiantly._

'' _Correction; you've been on the run for three days. '' _

_There was a pause in their discussion. _

'' _Yautja… Let me go. '' _

'' _I like your direct approach and you know my name even if I still don't know yours. But no.'' _

'' _I don't want to be here… I've been here for two months and still haven't done anything here! I've probably caused you more problems since my arrival than you've had in the last 5 years! '' _

'' _True. '' _

_She was so very tired of those four walls, of being attached, of being hungry, of being her. _

'' _I just want my freedom back… I just want to go home.'' She whispered brokenly. _

_Kar'dan slowly lifted her chin: '' Serve me well and gain my trust; I'll give you a leather collar. Servants are allowed to come and go. For your home… If you let me offer you one, I'll give you one. Ask my servants: there is no slaves here and I treat them fairly.'' _

_She shook his hand off of her: '' This is not freedom…'' She muttered. _

_The yautja relieved her of her chains. _

'' _This is the closest thing you'll have to it.'' _

_Uria did not answered, silently telling him to leave the room. _

'' _I'll let you think.'' _

xxxxxx

The green servant stopped her story: '' This is a nasty gash.'' She said as she spared the place of glue.

'' Dena'ee's work. I'm still limping… What happened with Kar'dan after?''

'' Ho, at least I gave in and started to prepare meals and clean some rooms as I am doing now. I was the eldest back on my planet and my parents were busy so I knew how to take care of a house.''

Xxxxxx

'' _**Are you still unhappy?**__ '' He asked her a year and a half after she accepted to serve him. _

_She didn't stop her work, but responded nonetheless: '__**'I'm not hungry, I'm not beaten and the others are good people.**__ '' _

'' _**You did not answer my question**__. '' _

_The green girl took her basket full of vegetables ready to be cooked and walked into the kitchen, followed by her master. _

'' _**What do you want me to say?**__ '' she said flatly. _

'' _**I want an honest response… I don't know what to think with you. You serve me extremely well, it is clear you can manage a household. Your comportment is exemplary, I gave you a leather collar a year ago and you can go outside now. For the last three months you've been in charge of the other servants… Yet, I've never seen one of my servants so…depressed. **__'' _

'' _**I am fine. You're a yautja and I'm your slave; you should not even ask me those questions.**__ '' _

'' _**You're not a slave… Well treated servants and happy servants work and serve better. Plus they don't try to stab you in the back**__. '' _

'' _**If you worry that I'll stab you, I won't; my people is a pacific race. Now, if it would please you Master, I have things to do**__.'' _

_The girl tried to go, but Kar'dan gently took hold of her upper arm: '' __**What I wanted to say was: what could I do to make you happy here?**__ '' _

'' _**Nothing.**__ '' _

Xxxxxx

'' Were you really that sad? '' Lyna asked.

'' I was just feeling nothing: I was ashamed to serve a yautja, to be a servant, to wear a collar. I wanted to go home, I was missing my friends and my family. But deeply, I was ashamed because Kar'dan was right; it was not hard to be here. The work was easy; it was almost idle, the others were friendly. Once our tasks were done we were just enjoying the rest of the day like we wanted. ''

'' Hum…it doesn't sound so bad.''

'' No and the relationship between Kar'dan and I changed after an unfortunate night.''

Xxxxxx

_The green girl woke up with a start; she had heard something. Quietly, she went out of bed and headed toward to living room, hidden by the dark: nothing. She went through half the rooms and she still hadn't seen anything. _

_A loud roar coming from the back yard had her running there: _

_Kar'dan was fighting with two yautjas and another alien of a race she didn't know stood by, watching. Probably some burglars. _

_Slowly, she bent down and grabbed a heavy branch left there by the gardener. Kar'dan had just neutralized the two yautjas thieves that the third alien advanced toward him in his back, a dagger in hand._

_The servant didn't think; she sprang into action, charging with all she had toward the unknown alien. Surprised, he never saw her coming and she hit him hard in the face with her makeshift weapon. She stood between Kar'dan and the now K.O. thief, her stick tightly clenched into her hands. _

'' _**You try to touch him again and I will kill you**__.'' She snarled, high on adrenaline. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder and she abruptly turned, breathing hard. _

'' _**Easy, calm yourself**__.'' _

_Her master's deep voice immediately reassured her and she let go of the branch. He turned and grabbed his down opponents by their dreadlocks before kicking them out of his propriety. Kar'dan came back and disposed of the remaining thief the same way. _

_The green girl was still standing in the middle of the back yard, a bit shocked. _

_Kar'dan carefully walked closer: '' __**You probably saved my life, or at least serious injuries.**__'' _

_Something was wrong with her; she had saved the very same male who had bought her and made her a servant. She was sick in the head. _

_She shrugged at his words and started to walk back inside. _

'' _**I owe you Uria… You did an honorable thing. State what you want and I shall offer it to you as repayment**__. '' _

_The teenager stopped: '' __**What I will ask you will cost nothing nor is it hard to get for you. '' **_

_She could tell Kar'dan was curious now: '' __**Go on**__.'' _

_Uria stared into his eyes: '' __**Give me my freedom back. That's all I demand**__. '' _

'' _**The guts you have sometimes… But tell me, why would I part from my best servant, one who just proved to be loyal by defending me?**__ '' _

'' _**because I asked after saving your life**__. '' She said flatly. _

'' _**I am not freeing you**__.'' _

_Disappointed, the girl returned inside and went back to her bedroom. _

xxxxxx

'' I've saved his life that night, did an honorable thing, proved my loyalty. Kar'dan was now seeing me as more than just a mere servant. The dynamic between us changed; he was less stern with me, more…friendly if you want. We learned to trust each other. ''

'' You did something great Uria... ''

'' Yeah…but my action put me in another light for him. After I reached my maturity—''

'' Wait. Your race can live for like, ever. When did you reach maturity? '' Lyna asked.

Uria tapped the seven centimeters horns on her forehead: '' These. When they come out, it's a sign of adulthood for my race.''

Xxxxxx

'' _Are you alright Uria? All week you've been looking…tired or something.'' Asked another servant, one of her friends at the house. _

_The girl rubbed her temples: '' It's my head… It hurts so much. '' _

'' _Could you be sick? '' _

'' _No… I think it might be my horns.'' _

_Her friend seemed confused: '' What horns? '' _

'' _My people have horns… But we only get them once adult. '' _

_It was about time; she was 103 years old now. She would be considered a late bloomer. _

'' _Really?! That's weird, I mean; I'm eager to see what you will look like with horns on your head! '' _

'' _Yeah… But I don't know why it's that painful. '' She groaned. _

_That night, she sobbed in her knees, holding herself tightly and trying to be silent. Her forehead was hurting so much… _

_Suddenly, her bedroom's door opened and Kar'dan appeared. What was he doing here? It was late… _

'' _**Why didn't you tell me something was wrong**__? '' _

'' _**I- I'm fine…**__'' _

'' _**That's why you've been crying for the past hour… And that you acted out of character all week**__.'' _

_The yautja walked closer and pried her hands from her face, examining the green female. _

'' _**It seems that you're not so little now; your horns are ready to come out**__.'' He stated. _

_Surprised, Uria demanded: '' __**What? You knew about them?**__ '' _

'' _**Of course I did, the day I bought you I immediately consulted books and documents about your race. It is a normal thing to do to get information about your servants; very important I think.**__'' _

_The girl winced in pain again and more tears poured out of her eyes. The Yautja knelt before her: '' __**Do you trust me**__?'' _

_Uria hesitated, but finally nodded. _

'' _**Good. Come with me**__.'' _

_She rose and followed him in the kitchen, where the lights automatically turned on. He indicated her to sit on a chair as he went to retrieve something. _

_Kar'dan came back with a wet cloth and a sharp little knife; Uria shifted anxiously on her chair. _

'' _**Your horns are pushing under your skin and it puts a pressure on your head as well. Probably the reason behind your headaches.**__ '' He explained. _

'' _**If you let me, I'll just make a little incision over them to allow your horns to come out. It'll hurt, but probably less than what you are experiencing now**__. '' _

_The green female wasn't sure about this, but she trusted him. So she agreed. _

_The yautja probed her forehead a few times before cutting the skin above the horns. The girl whimpered, her skin there being oversensitive. But as soon as it was done, she felt her skin relieved of the tension and she sighed. _

_Kar'dan started to purr, trying to reassure her as he gently parted the skin and began to clean the cuts. _

'' _**There… it might bleed from time to time until your horns are fully grown. But you won't have headaches again, nor will it hurt your forehead**__. '' _

_She extended a hand to touch them and smiled; she wasn't a kid anymore! It had been something special in her society; something to celebrate with your family. Barely a centimeters was out and she could already feel the bumpy texture of her horns. The girl couldn't wait to see them fully! _

'' _**congratulation; you're not a pup anymore**__.'' _

_She beamed a smile: '' __**Thank you! It was so painful…I didn't know what to do**__.'' _

_He became more serious: '' __**What you needed to do was to inform me of your condition. I would have given you painkillers and I might have done this sooner.**__ '' _

_Uria looked away: '' __**Sorry… I did not want to disturb you… And I didn't think you would have procured me painkillers**__. '' _

_Kar'dan growled: '' __**You've been in my service for 29 years and you still doubt about those things**__? '' _

'' _**It's just that**__…'' She didn't finish her sentence and her hand reached unconsciously for her collar. _

_His big hand landed on her head: '__**' I know I bought you and that I own servants, that I am Yautja… Because you're not and you're a servant doesn't mean you deserve to endure pain, hunger or any other things. Inferior being or not**__. '' _

_She blushed, ashamed of herself. _

xxxxxx

'' Hum. That was nice of him. Sorry I interrupted you; what were you gonna say?''

'' Well… Once I reached maturity, Kar'dan decided to take me as his…paramour.''

Lyna tensed: '' What!? And you accepted that?''

'' No… not at all. I had never been touched by a male, I didn't want to at the time and it happened anyway. ''

'' He...he what? Kar'dan forced you? ''

'' Yes. It was his right as my master, I was fully grown and I was his. He wanted me and he took me. That's all Lyna. Kar'dan was honorable, respected and fair and he did that to me. He has not harmed me; he has been careful, but still; it is not what I wanted. He never once thought it was wrong or bad. It was the way it worked. ''

The girl now saw why Uria told her all of this. She wanted to prepare her…

'' But- but weren't you angry or I don't know? ''

The governess braided her long hair and lightly rubbed her skin with scented oil:

'' Kar'dan wasn't stupid; he knew I would resent him for some time. It took a while before I forgive him. ''

'' Did you t—''

'' Enough of me now. I'm saying all this to you to make you think and to get you ready. ''

Lyna sighed and nodded; she understood. No matter how much it displeased her, no matter how much it was not what she wanted, she would become Dena'ee's mate. And no one or anything could change that because it was legal and apparently 'Okay'.

'' Is there anything you would like to know? '' Uria asked.

'' No… ''

The green female knelt in front of her: '' Honey, if you have any questions later or you want to talk, I'll be there.''

'' I know… ''

The servant patted her knee and rose: '' I'm done! Time to prepare supper now! Wait here. I'll bring you clean cloths. ''

'' Thanks, Uria. ''


	9. Chapter 9

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Ok. So this is where the 'M' rating starts. This chapter contains sexual scenes, Dub-con., nothing graphic or very explicit. However, those under 16 should not read this.

Chapter 9:

Later, after Lyna's grooming.

Supper was… awkward. Ari'dan was missing at her side and it was really weird; she felt as though she should wait for him before eating even if she very well knew he was not coming. The teenager was just playing with her food, rolling the stuff in her plate around; not really eating. She was in no mood the swallow anything. Nor would she talked; that would mean Dena'ee would most likely enter the conversation, therefor she would have to speak with him. This was not gonna happen any time soon. At least, the redhead was there to discuss with him…

'' **Lyna… It took me over 2 hours to prepare this meal and I know you like it. I even cooked the vegetables the way you prefer it. You did not even try to sneak in the kitchen at all!**'' Complained Uria when she noticed she was not eating.

'' I'm not that hungry; I haven't done anything today… '' She grunted in English.

'' **No human speaking at the table. You know the rule and Uria is right; you should eat.**'' Said the Arbitrator.

She did not acknowledge him and decided to drink some juice since she wasn't taking her meal. She'd go elsewhere, but she couldn't leave the table until Dena'ee was done.

The black yautja often glanced at her and the girl did her best to ignore the male until she could get away. When the supper was done and she could finally leave, Lyna went straight to Ari'dan's bedroom.

She grabbed a book and dropped herself on the bed, inhaling his scent. Two days…And she missed him already. The teenager had no idea how she could wait 5 months… Maybe Dena'ee would let her go there? Depressed, she opened the book and began to read half-halfheartedly.

She wondered what her brother was doing right now.

Xxxxxx

He was done unpacking and sighed sadly when his eyes found the second bed in the room. They had prepared a chamber to accommodate a human pet as well, not that Lyna would have sleep in it. Now this bed was just here to remind him that he was alone.

Ari'dan went out of quarters to explore the place; he didn't want to be late to any of his classes. The yautja walked idly around the place, not really in the mood for anything.

He turned a corner and almost bumped in someone: '' **I'm sorry I didn't s**—''

'' **Ari'dan?** ''

The boy recognized the male standing in front of him and he bowed respectfully: '' **Elder Al'tan, I'm pleased to see you**.''

The older yautja looked at him, confused by his battered state: '' **I am pleased to see you as well young one, where is your loyal companion?** ''

Ari'dan looked away and thrilled forlornly.

'' **Something happened to her?** ''

The grayish yautja growled: '' **My brother happened to her…''** He said, spatting the word 'brother'.

The council member appeared to understand: '' **This would explained your…wounded state. You fought for her.** ''

He nodded: ''… **And I wasn't strong enough**.''

Al'tan thrilled pensively: '' **I am surprised; Dena'ee was never so fond of humans**... '' He observed Ari'dan who was glaring at the ground: '' **It really does bother you doesn't it?**''

He just exploded: '' **She did not even want him as her mate! She is not fully grown and she's unmated. Lyna fought him so bravely and he's just beaten her until she couldn't fight back… Dena'ee separated us even though he very well knew how it would affect us. He took my best friend, my sister and my hunting partner away from me! In thirteen years we've never been parted from one other. I don't know how I did to climb in that shuttle without her… I don't know if I can stay here without her.** ''

He chuckled bitterly: '' **The worse is that she refused to go away. She said I was more important. That coming here was more important.** ''

The Elder placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder: '' **Boy… Your human was right. She told me that this was your dream; concentrate on this. Do your best and don't let your pain distract you. In five months you'll go back home and she'll be there. Maybe she'll visit if your brother let her come. And you should not worry about her; the arbitrator is a good yautja. He always has followed the Code and he is the best at what he does. I can see that your Lyna is special; it's probably that, that changed his mind about humans**.''

They continued to walk: '' **It's just that…they are so not compatible. Lyna obeys to no one but herself; Dena'ee is a rules follower. She's defiant and my brother is not very tolerant or patient… He'll want her to behave in ways she doesn't understand or wish to act. My sister likes to move, run; my human loves adrenaline. She will be sad and unhappy in a house all day…**''

The Elder smiled: '' **You care deeply for her and this little one is completely devoted to you as well. I think it is sad that you are now parted. Now, you need to be focused. Come I'll give you a tour; since I am too old to hunt, I do research here.** ''

'' **Thank you, Elder.** ''

Xxxxxx

Later in the evening, Back at the house.

There was a knock on the door: '' Sweetie… I know you're in there. Dena'ee wishes for you to come to your bedroom. ''

'' It's his bedroom, not mine…'' She muttered as she rose from the bed and walked there.

The teenager stayed for a long time in front of his door; she didn't want to do this… She could maybe… go away and pretend Uria did not find her. Lyna slowly started to step back when the door opened.

'' **How long exactly were you planning to stand in front of this door**? ''

She shrugged: '' **You wanted me for…?** ''

'' **You know why you are here and this is your bedroom as well now**. ''

The girl snorted and they remained quietly standing in front of each other. Dena'ee moved to the side and indicated her to enter the room. She didn't move.

'' **Pup… don't make this difficult**.''

I looked away: '' **Dena'ee… I really don't want to. Please…**''

His voice became hard: '' **Enter this room, immediately**. ''

Not wanting to disobey him, she did, but stayed close to the door as he shut it and sat on his bed.

She stood there, staring at the ground not knowing what to do.

The arbitrator spread his hands before letting them fall between his knees: '' **Pup… Why must you act this way?** ''

'' **this is not what I want… You are forcing me. No one likes to be pushed around**. '' She said softly.

He sighed, exasperated: '' **We talked about it… And forcing you does not make me happy either.** ''

'' **If you want a human so bad, just buy one… Plus I'll have another friend**…''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **Do you hear yourself? You are ridiculous**.''

Well…it was worth a try…

'' **Come here, Lyna**.''

She shook her head: '' **I respect you, but I won't do this.**''

He growled as he rose from the bed: '' **You desire to confront me in your injured state? Three of your ribs are broken and you're still limping!**''

'' **I do not wish to fight with you. But I don't want to be your mate either!** ''

'' **Enough! I am giving you one last chance to come to me, after that, I'll take charge**! ''

The teenager raised her chin and stared in his eyes defiantly, planting her feet firmly on the floor.

'' **As you wish, Pup.** '' Dena'ee said darkly as he walked to her.

She held her ground and batted his hand away when tried to reach for her. Offended, the arbitrator quickly grabbed her and pinned her back to his chest. The girl struggled and snarled, to no avail. She couldn't do much anyway; her left side was too painful.

The male started to purr: '' **Calm, Pup. Calm**.''

Was he really asking her to be calm?

She began to fight like a wild animal: '' **I WON'T BE CALM YOU IDIOT**! ''

Dena'ee growled at the insult and tightened his hold on her, careful to not apply pressure on her broken ribs. She could barely breathe now or move at all.

The girl pulled at the huge forearm just below her throat: '' **Release me!** '' She seethed.

The arm around her waist left her and he started to untie her top and her loincloth. Lyna froze, suddenly very aware of what was going to happen. Furthermore, only Ari'dan and Uria had seen her completely naked…

'' **Stop Dena'ee!** ''

The black yautja let out a warning snarl and kept undressing her. Once she was bare as a new born, he let her go. The teenager turned red, embarrassed and rapidly pulled a fur from the bed to hide her body.

To her horror, the male started to remove his clothing as well, which was not much. A loincloth and his wrist guards.

The only two things she could think once he was naked too was: _How do I get out of this?_ And _don't look down. _

'' **Please… don't do this** …'' She pleaded as she backed away from him.

The yautja gripped the pelt she was clinging to and threw it back on the bed. The poor girl became redder, if it was even possible. Lyna attempted to conceal her breast and privates with her hands, her cheeks burning. This was so humiliating…

'' **Don't hide from me;** **you are beautiful**.'' He said as he looked her up and down and stepped closer.

Once more, she recoiled under his advance until her back hit the wall. She stopped him, placing both of her hands on his abdomen, but he kept pushing and soon her elbows hit the wall as well.

'' **Dena'ee….** '' She complained as she tried to keep him away with all her might.

As he approached his right hand to caress her face, Lyna turned her head and slammed her teeth centimeters from his fingers in warning.

'' **Such a wild creature. Ari'dan never disciplined you or restrained you in anything, didn't he? It shows now**. '' He stated.

The teenager growled: '' **He never needed to!** ''

'' **I am tiring of this game; you will come to the bed at once and we will mate.** ''

She shook her head fervently and began to shove at him again.

Probably having lost all of his remaining patience, the Arbitrator circled her middle and brought her on the bed.

Reflexively, she put a knee between their bodies as the yautja held himself above her. The girl was panicking now, her wrists being trapped under Dena'ee's hands.

His eyes landed on the ugly bruises on her left side and he said:

'' **I am sorry for the injuries I caused you**.''

Seriously? He was about the take her forcefully and he was apologizing about that?

Lyna hit him in the stomach with her knee: '' **I don't care, let me go!**''

The black male grunted at her hit: '' **I see that you are still unwilling and trying to fight me; stop or I will respond accordingly to your behavior.**'' He warned her sternly.

She hit him again… And that was a mistake.

He roared and flipped her before crushing her with his heavy weight, still holding her wrists on both sides of her head.

Lyna felt him on her rear and she tensed, before letting out a whimper. Dena'ee began to rub himself against her in a gentle motion and the teen blushed, burying her face in the furs.

The yautja purred, but it did not relax her in the slightest.

'' **Please Dena'ee…I don't want this…**''

'' **Hush, I've been patient enough with your rebellious comportment and you have had your chance**.'' He said harshly.

On his words, he parted he legs with his knee and installed himself behind her. In a desperate attempt to free herself, she struggled once more and his hold on her wrists tightened, indicating her that she wasn't going anywhere.

Now at her entrance, the male started to slowly thrust in; it was a weird sensation and she didn't like it at all. Only the tip on his member was inside her and it was already unpleasant.

Lyna bucked to dislodge him, but it infuriated the male, who began to push in earnest. Immediately, she stopped any movements. The yautja was panting above her, he halted for a moment before fully thrusting into her. She cried out in pain; the stinging and burning sensation was horrible.

Tears rolled on her cheeks and she began to sob in the furs beneath her. It was even worse when he started to thrust in and out of her. Her breathe caught under every assault on her body and she clenched her teeth to muffle her pain.

Eventually he finished; she felt it when he found his pleasure.

The yautja remained above and within her, breathing hard while she was still clutching the furs underneath her. The second Dena'ee removed himself, she turned away from the male and curled up in a tight ball, her back to him. Her legs felt numb and shaky while her lower half was sore and hurting. Feeling sticky down there, she touched herself and brought her hand to her face: there was blood on her fingers.

'' **I did not harm you; it is normal that you bleed since you had never mated**.''

Lyna didn't answer, she just drew a pelt over her and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

He spoke again, reaching for her, his tone more concerned: '' …**Pup? **''

'' **I don't want to talk to you; I hate you**.'' She said in a hoarse voice.

His hand stopped, hovered a bit before he finally relented. She listened to him as he laid back and covered his waist with a fur. The girl let out a breath of relief and settled down.

It took her hours to find sleep; her brain wouldn't quiet, she was hurting and feeling dirty. In the end, it was exhaustion who claimed her.

When Lyna woke up, she was alone in the bed; judging by the light, it was late. The teenager sat up and winced in pain: last night had been real then… the girl looked around for her discarded clothes and found them neatly folded on a table against the wall.

She rose and slowly went there, evaluating her level of soreness; a hot bath would definitively in order. Lyna picked up her shorts and top, quickly putting them on before going straight to the bath chamber.

Once there, the girl shed her covering and went immediately in the warm water. She laid her head on the bath's edge and let her body float.

Lyna remained in the position for over half an hour before she heard someone knock on the door:

'' Honey? Are you alright? You've skipped breakfast. ''

Uria.

'' I'm fine.'' She said promptly.

'' You don't sound 'fine' sweetie…'' The servant said from her side of the door.

'' Well, you were right about the painful part! Where you were wrong is the part about the next few times: there will be no next times! EVER! '' She grunted loudly.

''…It was that bad? ''

'' bad? BAD!? Are you kidding me? It was awful! And Dena'ee can go drown himself in Kainde Amedha's blood for all I care! ''

'' Can I enter? ''

'' Hum.''

The green female quickly came in and sat beside her head: '' Tell me everything hon.''

'' You were right: he didn't listen! Even if I didn't want to and told him so, he mated with me anyway! When I refused to comply that idiot forced me… It was just…bad. He crushed me with his 350 pounds and it really hurt Uria… And I bled! Like tons of blood! '' She whined.

'' Sweetie… I told you he would do it anyway… You should not have defy him like that.''

Lyna closed her eyes again and said in a petulant tone: '' Well, I didn't want to mate with him.''

'' But hon…It will happen again. You'll have to get used to it and eventually, it'll feel good for you too.''

'' I don't think it will ever feel good.''

Xxxxxx

For the rest of the day, she diligently avoided Dena'ee; she spent the afternoon reading in the garden. There wasn't much to do for her now that her friend was gone… And she didn't care to see anyone today. She was about to finished her lecture when she heard:

'' **Pup…**''

No…just…No.

The teenager's eyes remained on her book and her mouth remained shut.

She heard him come closer: '' **Lyna… talk to me**.''

'' **I have nothing to say to you. Go away.**'' She said in a glacial tone.

'' **I know you are angry, but we need to speak. Lyna, I know I've hurt you… But it was inevitable. **''

'' **I don't care. Leave me be.** ''

The big yautja thrilled sadly and tried to touch her; the girl quickly backed away.

Dena'ee straightened himself: '' **I am your mate now; you are hurt, let me take care of you.** ''

Lyna laughed bitterly: '' **I think you've taken care of me enough; you broke three of my ribs, you cut my leg, I'm covered in bruises… And I guess last night was just another gift from you. No thanks;**_** I**_** will take care of myself.** '' She spat with venom.

He seemed to be shocked by her declaration. Lyna slowly rose and went inside.

Xxxxxx

'' **She hates me. She told me so last night.** ''

'' **Lyna is angry, my boy.** '' Uria said as she cleaned the kitchen.

'' **No, I've seen it in her eyes earlier… She pointed out all the injuries I have caused her and said it was my way of caring for her**.''

The green female sighed and repeated: '' **She's angry…**''

The arbitrator grumbled at her answer before saying dramatically: '' **She did not even came for breakfast nor for supper! Have you ever seen that female skip a meal?** ''

'' **The only thing I can advise you for is to be gentle with her and patient. Ho and don't mate with her tonight; she's probably sore**.''

The black yautja said flatly: '' **Did you really think I was gonna take her tonight? I know she's hurting!** ''

'' **I was just making sure.**''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was lying stiffly on her side of the bed at the very far edge. The girl heard Dena'ee sigh before she felt the bed dip toward him as he laid down. All her senses in alert, she tensed when he placed a hand on her waist.

'' **Don't. Touch. Me**.'' She said as she shook him off.

'' **Pup, I know yesterday night wasn't pleasant for you. I know it hurt you. It would have been less painful if you would have complied, but still. You are officially mine now; I will touch you often, we will mate and it would be best if you accept it. **'' He explained in a calm tone.

'' **I won't.**''

'' **Then I will take you as I did last night, that's all. I would prefer if you would come to me willingly; I did not enjoy holding you down. '**'

The teenager stiffened even more when she heard he would just take her again whether she wanted it or not.

'' **I will not take you tonight; it would only further hurt you. But the night after tomorrow I will and I hope you will see reason by then**.''

Her breath caught and she scrunched her eyes close just thinking of it. When Lyna didn't answer, the male tried to come closer, but she stopped him:

'' **Stay away from me.**''

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee was a yautja of his words and well, he hadn't lied about the fact he would take her the day after. The teen had refused him again and he had taken her again as well, exactly like the last time.

It happened the same way for the third and fourth time they mated.

Lyna was tired of it. She was sore, she was feeling powerless and used. Every time she fought him and every time it didn't serve her.

The teenager groaned as she shifted in the bath, trying once more to suit her soreness. The arbitrator was apparently tired of it too; he had been quite rough last night.

She finished her bath, dressed and got downstairs to nap on the sofas after her meal. The girl had curled herself up on one of the huge couches, snuggling deeply into the cushions.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

He watched her sleep on the sofa from where he stood in the door frame. Four times he had taken her and four times she had refused him. Every time, he sat on his bed and told her to come to him and every time the human would say no. Lyna fought and struggled and he easily subdued the female, holding her down on his bed.

The arbitrator was always caught between two feelings; anger and guilt.

Anger because a mere human would refuse him and defy him and guilt because he knew it hurt his Pup.

He could always touch and go near her before; she'd smiled and gave him her human hugs. Now she was flinching and giving him distrustful looks.

The male looked at her bruised wrists and thrilled softly; he had been hard on her yesterday. But the wayward female had insulted him and bitten him: he responded brutally to her defiance. She had whimpered under him and sniffled on her side of the bed afterward.

He knew his Lyna had spent the morning in the bath chamber trying to suit her pains in the hot water. The yautja felt bad, but his human female would learn. He was the master and she was supposed to respect him and obey. She wasn't.

Dena'ee had tried to give her comfort and affection and the female was refusing that too. He felt like holding her after mating and she was always turning her back to him and snarling at him to stay away from her. He would have liked to pet and purr…

The male could understand that she wasn't eager to mate since she was new to it and inexperienced. She wasn't used to his touch; her reluctance was understandable… but his affection? His caresses? This was not painful or unpleasant. It was just blatant disrespect and defiance to him.

Right now he could be with her on the sofa, petting, purring and comforting. But no; his stubborn pup would only turn him away and glare at him as if he was some sort of Bad blood. She preferred to be by herself, to be left alone with her pride rather than accept his kindness.

It was frustrating. Even more so since he knew Ari'dan had done all this many times. His little brother could touch, pet, hug and purr for her all he wanted. Lyna never refused it; she even returned his affection. Why was it so different with him?

'' **You seem torn between your feelings boy.**'' The green female said as she saw him.

Dena'ee rumbled quietly: '' **What does he have that I don't? **''

'' **Don't compare yourself to Ari'dan. Their relationship is not the same as yours, nor was it built in a week**. ''

'' **Will she ever accept me and…and like me?** '' He whispered.

Uria patted his arm: '' **She already like you… Lyna has always admired you; you were her model figure. When you were gone in mission longer than the intended time, she was worried. She confessed to me once that she felt safer when you were here. You are tall and strong; your presence reassured her. However, it's difficult for her… she doesn't see you the way you see her.** ''

The male appeared surprised: '**' She really said that? I never realized… But what do you mean she doesn't see me the way I see her?** ''

'' **When she was…ho I think, 10 years old maybe 11, I asked her if everything was alright and if she was happy here**.'' Uria began to say.

'' …**And what did she say?** ''

The servant chuckled and shook her head: '' **That pup smiled at me and said that she loved us all. That I was like her mother, Ari'dan her brother and you…her father. **''

'' **What?** ''

'' **We raised her Dena'ee. She was barely more than a baby; those roles needed to be filled and we filled it well. There is no denying it; I consider her my daughter, Ari called her 'his sister'. And you…You love them, you were always there to teach them, to scold them. You are the authority figure in this house.** '' She said seriously.

The black yautja was silent for a moment, his pale silver eyes looking at the floor pensively. He never saw himself that way… he was there to guide them and disciplined them, yes… but as a sire?

The governess gently pulled him away: '**' Now she misses Ari'dan, she's hurt and blames you for it. It won't be as you would like it for some time. Just be patient and kind as I already told you**. ''

'' **I understand, but she still defies and refuses me!** ''

'' **I know Yautja ways and I know it's your right to take her no matter what now. I know it insults you, but don't take it personally. It is not pleasant to her and I can tell she was not ready to be mated. ** ''

'' **It is plain disrespect. How can I ignore that? She looks me in the eyes, she fights and snarls like a wild feline. She bit me last time! **'' He said indignantly.

'' **Okay. I will admit that Lyna can be… stubborn. **''

Dena'ee snorted: '' **If all humans were half stubborn as she is, the Yautjas would have been unable to take over Earth**.''

Uria laughed: '' **You are probably right about that.** ''


	10. Chapter 10

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

This chapter contains sexual scenes, nothing graphic or very explicit. However, those under 16 should not read this.

Chapter 10:

Lyna breathed deeply as she stood in front the window in Dena'ee's bedroom.

The teenager nervously waited for the arbitrator, until she heard him enter. He was probably surprised to see her there; she usually came to bed as late as possible.

She took another respiration to calm herself as the yautja walked to stand behind her.

'' **You are here early…**'' He pointed out slowly.

She turned to face him: '' **Yes**.'' Might as well get over it sooner.

They stood in front of another; the human staring defiantly and the yautja just taking her in. The male shook his big head, sending his dreads flying.

'' **It is enough. We can't keep going on like this**. ''

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously: was he trying to bribe her again into submitting to him?

The tall yautja growled: ''** It just hurts you, but you would continue to refuse me even if it'd kill you! You are so head strong and proud that you don't know when to stop! **''

She raised her chin and turned her head away haughtily; well HE could stop.

'' **I, being older and definitively the more mature in this situation, am ready to make concessions with you.** '' He said.

Really?

She snorted, already thinking of his kind of concessions…

The arbitrator came closer and she stiffened: '' **But, it needs to be on both side. If I am granting you something, you are granting me something as well. So we can resolve our problematic situation. I am prepared to be patient and make efforts**.'' He said in an narrative tone.

Well. That was something… She remained quiet and waited for his next move.

'' **First, I will ask you to sit on the bed with me so we can talk.** ''

She did and he followed, sitting beside her.

'' **I want to make sure you realized that I will still mate with you; you are my female after all. But I am ready to compromise about it and take things more slowly**. ''

Bowing her head, the teenager grumbled when she heard that. He would still take her… Dena'ee gently nudged her thigh: '' **Say something; I am listening.**''

'' **It doesn't matter.**'' She muttered. There was one thing she wanted; for him to stop mating with her and he just told her he would.

'' **It matters very much to me; my female refuses me all the time, you won't accept my affection in any way… You barely speak to me anymore. I want to know what I have to do for you to comply and be happy, but if you don't tell me it will be difficult**.''

Lyna snorted: '' **Why would I want to mate with you? It is not pleasant and it hurts.** ''

'' **It would not be so if you'd be willing and let me take you properly. What do you have to say for my affection? Why don't you let me hold you or caress you? **''

'' **Every time you want to hold me you've just hurt me minutes ago; I'm angry with you I don't want you touching me. It doesn't feel right. ** ''

The yautja trilled.

'' **Hurting you wasn't my goal, nor it is what I want. **''

'' **But you know it **_**does**_** hurt me! And you keep doing it anyway**! '' She accused.

The black yautja scowled: '' **I have challenged you and you lost: it is my right. You are my mate and you need to learn your place. The first time I mated with you, it was to officially make you mine. I thought that after, you would understand who is in charge and submit to me. You didn't. The other times I saw it in a way to discipline you; I understood you would rather be hurt than give in. So it was useless and now that's why I am discussing with you to find an…accommodation**. ''

She crossed her arms over her chest: '**' I don't want to mate with you. That's all; simple as that.**''

'' **I am trying. I am willing to make efforts, but you clearly don't**. **You are acting like a spoiled pup. **''

True. Lyna sighed: he was right. Again.

'' **Fine. What are we discussing?** ''

'' **What could I do to make our mating more agreeable to you? To make you enjoy it?** ''

'' **You're too rough**.'' She stated plainly.

'' **I would not be if you'd comply. **''

'' **You hold me down, you bruise me and I'm always sore. You are too rough!** '' She repeated.

'' **Then, I will be careful, but as I said; it would not have been this way if you'd let me take you.**''

The teenager huffed, annoyed and embarrassed by this conversation. Dena'ee patiently waited as he looked at her expectantly.

The girl rolled her eyes and asked: '' **What could I do for…whatever?** ''

'' **I would like you to let me touch you and trust me.** ''

'' **That's two things…**'' She pointed out.

The arbitrator gave her a warning glare.

'' **I want you to let me hold you and caress you. And for that I need you to trust me and stop flinching and tensing whenever I am around. I will not harm you! **'' He explained.

'' **I can try, but it's not as if I controlled that! '**'

'' **Just do your best. You will get used to my touch in time. The fact that you are willing to try is satisfactory enough for me.**''

The two of them remained silent until Dena'ee spoke again.

'' **Let's get ready for bed since we have nothing else to ask of each other**.''

Lyna rose and the yautja did the same, taking her hand: '' **Allow me.**''

Unsure, the teenager stood there, watching him.

The tall male brought his arms around her head and slowly unknotted her top. It slid, falling soundlessly on the floor. Immediately, she attempted to cover herself, but the arbitrator stopped her: '' **No, don't; I want to see you. You don't need to be shy: I am your mate. I've already seen all of you anyway.** ''

Red, the girl explained: '' **But… it's embarrassing. It's private**.''

'' **There is nothing embarrassing with your body. You are right, it is private; only for you or me to see. I do not hide my body from your sight.**''

Looking away, Lyna frowned at his explications.

'' **You can remove my loincloth and my wrist guards**.'' He said as he extended his right arm.

Hesitantly, the girl did and unlaced the other one too. However, she let his lower covering untouched. She could tell he was waiting for her to undo it.

'' **You can keep that**.'' She said flatly.

Lyna thought Dena'ee would be angry, but he chuckled: '' **I never realized you were so timid. I will do yours first then.** ''

Without knowing it, she took a step back and the male growled: '' **Trust me, pup.**''

He knelt on one knee and drew her to him again, untied her loincloth and pulled it down as he caressed her from buttock to thigh. He rose again and she shifted nervously when he captured her hands and brought it to his lower back: '' **Mine now**.''

The teenager slid her hands around, trying to find the knot before removing the garment. She kept her eyes elsewhere, making sure to not stare at him. Unhurriedly, the yautja went to his side of the bed and pulled back the pelts before settling himself in.

She knew the bed was concealing her lower half, so she just stood there hesitantly. The big guy was just full of patience tonight, he just laid there, his arms crossed behind his head as he watched her.

Lyna sighed and resigned herself, padding softly to the mat and crawled into the furs. Immediately, Dena'ee moved himself closer and draped an arm around her waist, drawing her straight into his chest.

'' **Don't be so tense; we won't mate tonight. I have been too hard on you yesterday, your body needs rest. I only wish to touch you and keep you close to me, that's all.**''

The teenager let out a low growl of protest, making the yautja at her back tighten his hold on her. The arbitrator started to purr, making her relax; the deep sound lightly shaking her. She had always preferred Dena'ee's purr; it was a lot deeper and more powerful than Ari'dan's. However, right now she'd give anything to hear her brother's purr instead of Dena'ee's.

He began to slowly caress her from waist to thigh, all the while careful to not use his claws. Lyna had to admit that it wasn't so bad; Dena'ee was warm and he was gentle. His mandibles were playing in her hair, taking her scent in and making her shiver.

'' **You like it when someone plays with your mane, don't you?** '' he pointed out.

'' **Yes…It is very agreeable and nothing can relax me more than that**. '' She confessed.

'' **Then I shall do it often.**'' He said solemnly.

The girl rolled her eyes: why was he always so damn serious?

'' **You can touch me as well if it'd please you.**''

She wasn't sure about this so she grabbed his hand and started to trace the lines in his palm. He was so huge… it looks like she was a kid compared to him. If she'd look well, she could see tiny scars everywhere; burns, cuts, bites…

After a while Dena'ee talked: '' **This is not the touch I had imagined, but I like it…** ''

Lyna released his hand and buried her face deeper in her pillow.

'' **See, it's not so bad, isn't it? **'' He rumbled.

'' **Hum**.''

Xxxxxx

Uria was giving them an approving look while she smiled. Dena'ee was holding her left hand, lightly caressing her wrist from time to time as they ate their breakfast. Lyna mentally grumbled; ridiculous. This was her concession, as he called them. In exchange, the yautja would be gentle and take things slowly for their next mating.

After breakfast, the day went by at a turtle pace; she was curious as well as nervous for tonight. Would he keep his words? Would she feel pleasure and enjoy sex for the first time? What would Dena'ee do differently that he hadn't already done to make it pleasurable!?

The teenager was going completely crazy and couldn't wait anymore. They were just done eating and the arbitrator was once more working in his office.

Too bad; he could do reports later.

She went there and knocked before entering: '' **Dena'ee.**''

'' **A minute.**''

She insisted: '' **Dena'ee.**''

'' **Lyna.**'' He said, exasperated while he wrote something, never taking his eyes off the desk.

'' **I want to mate**.''

This, caught his attention.

He raised his head, surprised: '' **What? Right now? **''

She rolled her eyes: '' **Right now**.''

The male rose, leaving his papers and reports: '' **As you wish then**.''

Wait, wait, and wait. He was just quitting his work like that? The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously; there could be a fire and he wouldn't leave his office! But he would for a mating? It was laughable! Lyna made sure to remember that for future uses.

*in bed*

'' **Relax and trust me**.''

He was above her and has been caressing her for a few minutes, which she didn't understand the point of.

'' **I don't just get why you are touching me like this it doesn—'**'

His hand was now rubbing her…_there_. Woah. This, was creating weird sensations. It made her want him to stop and continue at the same time. Why was he touching her there?

'' **What are you doing?!** '' She panted.

'' **Just feel and stop asking questions.**'' He growled.

He was moving faster and faster and she couldn't control her hips anymore, who were undulating under his hand. She gripped the yautja around his waist, bringing him closer. The teenager didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew she wanted…_more_. Just more. The girl clawed at his back and he started to purr, before removing his hand.

She whined: '' **Don't stop. Why did you st—'**'

The male brought his hips heavily on her, there sexes now in contact. Lyna wanted to feel the friction again. Nothing mattered anymore; just the feeling it was creating. She raised her hips and moved them against him, needing something, wanting anything to bring her relief.

She clutched at Dena'ee, pleading in ragged breathes: '' **I need, I—please**.''

He grabbed her hips and she made a small noise of protest, trying to move.

'' **So eager…** '' He rumbled.

The black yautja started to penetrate her and she tensed.

'' **don't tighten yourself; just let me in. Your body is ready it won't hurt.**''

She took a calming breath and relaxed her muscles, allowing the male in without much resistance. Dena'ee thrusts himself in almost completely, groaning. She whimpered and bit, but only because she felt stretched. There was no burning or stinging sensation like the other times.

'' **shhshh; it's alright, it's alright. It will feel good in a moment.** '' He reassured her.

The arbitrator began to move gently in and out and started to rub her again; the feeling was back… tenfold. Suddenly it was not enough and Lyna grinded her hips against him again, gripping him tightly.

The girl whined at his slow pace, infuriated. '' **Dena'ee!** ''

'' **What is it, pup?** **Am I hurting you?** ''

She grunted and arched her back: '' **I want more!** ''

He appeared to understand and started to pump more vigorously. The girl could feel it; something was coming… her lower belly was feeling… weird. She was on the edge of something great.

Dena'ee's movements became erratic and it was all it took. The teenager muffled her moans in his chest, her thighs clinging to his hips. After a while, he shuddered and let himself fall on her. She panted under him, lightheaded.

So… this was what Uria talked about? The pleasure? It was…great. Awesome. No wonder everyone says they like it. No wonder every male just talked about that all the time!

Why had she been so stupid!?

The black Yautja rolled off of her and brought her on his chest, purring like an engine. Her head was lying directly over his heart and this one was beating fast.

They were both silent for a long time before Lyna raised herself, poking him in the belly.

'' **I want to do it again**.''

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV.

Well… that was an interesting turn of situation; his little mate was insatiable. The human had exhausted him or maybe it was the opposite. Whatever. Lyna had wanted to do it again, again and again. Maybe he should have talked to her sooner.

His pup laid boneless against his side, her head resting in the crook of his armpit. The Yautja moved to curl around her, holding her tightly to his chest. She didn't even stir; the female was truly spent.

When the arbitrator woke up, his human female was still tucked against him and hadn't moved of an inch. She probably would not wake up before sometime, so he let her sleep.

Lyna's POV

She opened her eyes, content and satiated. Sure, the teenager felt tired, but it was in a good way and without the painful soreness this morning. She rolled on her belly and hid her face in the furs underneath her, not feeling like getting up.

The girl closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she was almost asleep again until she felt the bed dip. A deep purr resonated in the air as a hand landed on her back and mandibles in her hair.

He chuckled: '' **You can't just spend the day in bed Pup… And I want to have breakfast with you.**''

She nodded and stretched, before taking the clothes Dena'ee was offering her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

This is a bit of a filler chapter, also, I might update less frequently; finals are coming.

Chapter 11:

1 week later:

It was going fairly well, Lyna was settling in and was more accepting of Dena'ee and her own position as his mate until:

…

'' **No.**''

Lyna frowned: '' **What do you mean 'no'?** ''

'' **I mean 'no' as a refusal to your question.**''

'' **I know what the word 'no' means, what I want is for you to explain why you are refusing my simple demand.**''

'' **I am not forced to explain my reasons to you, but I will: I don't want my female alone with another male. Furthermore, travelling alone might not be safe for you.**''

The teen climbed onto him, straddling his waist and grabbed one of his upper mandibles:

'' **I won't be denied the right to see my brother! You can't do that!** '' she protested.

The male rolled them so he was now above her: '' **I can certainly do that. **''

'' **Dena'ee! It's not fair! You know we don't see each other in a romantic way or anything! And nothing will happen on the travelling shuttle. '**'

'' **You don't know that. My decision might change in the future, when I think you really are settled here, but right now I am done talking about it.** '' He said firmly as he rose from the bed to cloth himself.

She followed him: '' **You can't just decide that for me! Well, I am telling you this now: nothing will prevent me from going to see Ari'dan. Nothing.**''

The tall yautja turned to her sharply and growled: ''**…And I am telling you this: don't disobey me. There will be consequences.** ''

Raising her chin the girl snarled: '' **I don't care. **''

He glared at her, serious: '' **You better do, Pup.**''

Xxxxxx

3 days after their argument:

At least, she finally could reached Ari'dan on the communicator; they talked for a long time, but she refused to mention Dena'ee and him too. Her brother was hard to join; he had a communicator in his room, but he wasn't there often. She had to wait for his call.

She was sad: she couldn't see Ari and Amaru and Sit'gin were going to Earth for a month or two to refill their stocks.

The arbitrator left for over a week; mission on Earth, so she passed a lot of time with Amaru before her departure. Then the tiny girl departed and Lyna was left to wonder what to do.

She read, but the teenager knew that soon enough, she would be tired of it or she would read all the books.

Then, the girl got an idea; she could go hunting in the jungle around the city. It wasn't far and there were some animals there. She could run and move. Unfortunately, she had to wait for Dena'ee's return to ask him permission.

Xxxxxx

The yautja had been back for two days now and Lyna was standing in front of his office, uncertain.

_Just go in and ask. Go. It's not hard_. She thought.

The teenager knocked and immediately heard the arbitrator's voice: '' **Come in.**''

She entered and stayed near the door.

'' **Pup, what is it?** ''

The girl fidgeted with her hands for a while before saying: '' **I want to ask you something**.''

The male leaned back on his chair and watched her, indicating that he was listening.

'' **I- I would like to hunt**.''

'' **You know I haven't been on**—''

'' **No, no. Not a hunt on another planet or anything. I'd just like to go in the forest around the city.** '' She explained.

He remained silent; that wasn't a good sign.

'' **Please Dena'ee! It's not far I won't be gone for more than a day, maximum two!** ''

'' **Hum…Maybe, but I want to be there**.''

The teenager protested: '' **Dena'ee! Half the time you aren't here and when you are, you are always busy! It's not dangerous or anything! **''

'' **Pup, anything could happen. I won't send my female alone in the jungle.**''

'' **Come on! I'm not going on a trip on a foreign planet! It's just there, a few kilometers from here! There is no truly dangerous animals and it won't take me long!** **Ari'dan and I went through worse!** ''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **You are still young and I don't like the idea.**''

She was becoming frustrated: '' **You have no real reason!** ''

The arbitrator raised a hand: '' **Enough. You asked me and I answered you.**''

'' **Dena'ee! Amaru's gone, Ari'dan's gone and you won't let me visit him. You won't let me go too far in the city and now this! I'm bored and you-you are imprisoning me here!** '' The teenager raged, walking a few steps toward him.

He rose and growled, both hands on his desk: '' **I said ENOUGH! You are free to come and go, I only restricted you to some areas and I think it's reasonable to keep my mate from going to another male, alone. If you are bored, you can read books. I don't see why you are complaining.**''

'' **You don't let me do anything! Ari'dan is my brother, you know of our relationship! And I can't read books all the time! I am not asking you much!** ''

The male bristled angrily and snarled: '' **You have had my answer and I won't further discuss it with you!** ''

His mandibles were opened and his hair slightly rising, Lyna just looked down, still not believing he would refuse her something so simple.

Disappointed, the girl went out quietly.

Xxxxxx

Ari'dan was reading a medical book, looking for references. A patient came in today with a strange disease and he wanted to be the one to find a solution to it. He has been in the Academy for three weeks now; it was exactly as he imagined it. He was learning, he was doing things who interested him and yet, he wasn't completely happy. The grey yautja missed his sister.

Every night her absence in his bed left him lonely and over thinking. All day he walked in the hallways and couldn't help himself from looking at his side, checking for her. Sometimes, he found himself about to say something just to remember that she wasn't there.

His shadow was gone.

Ari'dan wasn't even reading anymore; he was just staring at the book with a frown.

'' **I wonder why you are glaring at this poor book.** ''

The young male snapped out of it to look at the new comer: '' **Elder Al'tan**.''

The council member was often here and the two of them crossed each other's path a few times a day.

'' **You can stop with the formalities, boy**. '' He smiled gently as he sat in front of him.

The grey-blue yautja nodded and closed his book out of respect: '' **May I help you with something…Al'tan?**''

'' **Why don't you start by telling me what is wrong? You are succeeding well, you started making friends and I believe you like what you are doing here, yet you don't seem so happy**…'' The old yautja pointed out.

Said that way, he sounded ungrateful or spoiled. Ari'dan fidgeted a bit before saying: '' **I am pleased to be here. I am- I just… I miss Lyna. More than anything. She's always in my head.** ''

The Elder chuckled and the apprentice raised his head, a bit offended.

'' **I meant no disrespect; it's because I have seen you walking around. You are always looking behind you and the other day you were speaking alone.**''

Ari'dan glanced down, embarrassed; he didn't even noticed.

Al'tan laughed once more: '' **There is nothing to be ashamed of: you've been with her the past… what, 13 years? It will take some time for you to realize you are not followed anymore.**''

It did nothing to lighten his mood; he remained silent.

The council member became serious again: '' **you still worry about her? Even though you talked with her.** ''

'' **Yes… She was physically alright, but I don't know… her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were darker, a bit dull. My sister was excited to speak with me, but I could see everything was not perfectly fine. Dena'ee won't let her come here… As if I couldn't be trusted or something.**''

'' **You say he doesn't trust you, but you confessed to me that if Lyna would have agreed, you would have brought her with you on Earth. Do you think the Arbitrator such a fool or paranoiac knowing this about yourself?** ''

Ari'dan was shocked. He never saw it that way. Things were different now; he was in the Academy.

'' **ho? You never thought of this did you?** '' the old yautja said lightly.

'' **It's—It's not the same! I am here now, studying. I'm not going anywhere! I just want to see her and hold her and…and all that stuff.**'' He grunted the end lamely.

The elder smiled: '' **The Arbitrator is a yautja of few words, but he is observant; this is also why he is the best in his line of work and why he was honored so young. I heard rumors around in the council; they want to promote him. Believe me; your brother could tell that you thought about taking Lyna away. That's also probably why he doesn't want her here alone with you, besides the obvious.**''

The boy responded in a hard tone: '' **I would not take her away now; that time had passed, but she doesn't belong to Dena'ee. She never did and never will. '' **

The elder gave him a sad smile: '**' You sound possessive here, boy. And sincerely, even though you are in the Academy, nothing can really stop you from going away with your human.** ''

Ari'dan grumbled a bit before saying: '' **Well, I AM NOT taking her anywhere. I'm just troubled because she has one human friend and this one is now gone for the next months and Lyna has been forbidden to come here. She told me she almost finished every books I had... what will she do?** ''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was laying in the middle of the huge bed, alone and hugging her knees. Her fingers played with the blue gem held by a silver chain around her neck; Dena'ee had given it to her after their first mating. More like he ordered her to wear it…

…And indeed it was a chain; the clear sign that she was shackled. She couldn't go there, couldn't do that, couldn't say this… The teenager was tired of it. Her days were passed in the hope that something might happen, that Dena'ee might change his mind about her restrictions.

All the books were read, she could not see her best friend, Amaru was gone and she could not hunt. She was feeling resentment toward the arbitrator now; even more so since he was gone half the time. Like right now; the yautja had been gone for 9 days… This meant he would arrive soon then.

The girl had once more refused to talk to him after his negative answer about letting her hunt. She was angry with him, but deeply she was sad.

Was that what her life would be like? Idle days passed inside, doing absolutely nothing? Being ordered all the time, never making her own choices? That was a slave life. Sure, she wasn't mistreated and wasn't needing anything, but it was a slave life nonetheless.

A single tear fell on her cheek and Lyna sighed as other tears started to roll on her face. She missed Ari'dan…

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

Dena'ee sat in the ship, lost in thoughts. Immediately, one of his fellow brothers pointed it out:

'' **What troubles you Arbitrator?** ''

'' **I am eager to go home.**'' He answered.

His companion smiled: '' **Thinking of your new human mate?** ''

'' **Very much so…** '' The black yautja sighed.

'' **Something's wrong?** ''

'' **She did not want to be my mate. It has been hard and complicated. Humans are hard headed.** ''

His colleague chuckled: '' **your female is strong willed then.** ''

'' **Awfully so. She fought me all the way. She was my little brother's hunting partner and best friend and now he hates me for separating them**. **They both are angry at me.**''

'' **I understand. She's coming around?** ''

Dena'ee looked away: '' **My human is not fighting me anymore… But she sure knows how to let me know when she is displeased with me!** ''

The other yautja laughed openly: '**'I have human servants… They say females are submissive; I beg to differ. They know how to put up good arguments and they are more stubborn then the males; they practically bow to those females all the time! If a human female wants something, she will have it. **''

The arbitrator grumbled, knowing that very well. '' **It's just that I want what is best for her and she just doesn't appear to see that! And sometimes I upset her even though it's in her best interest.**''

His colleague gave him a look: '' **Ho no…ho no. You didn't just. I hope for your sake you did not say **_**that **_**to her face. That's where you have a problem Arbitrator; a female always think she knows what's best for her. No matter the age or the mentality.** ''

'' **My female is 18 years old for Paya's sake! She's barely more than a pup; there is some things she can't even comprehend! **''

His companion shook his head and repeated: ''** no matter the age or the mentality.**''

Xxxxxx

He tapped the house code beside the door and entered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Everyone should be asleep; it was the middle of the night. He left his weapons in the hall and went directly to the bath chamber.

He stripped of his armor and walked in the water, immersing himself. The black yautja let out a sigh and relaxed; he was happy to be home. The arbitrator was eager to see his mate even if he knew she was angry with him: his refusal for her to see Ari'dan had not passed well. Lyna was even more seething when he didn't approve of her idea about hunting around the city. The female was ignoring him once more and shutting him out. Again, she was reluctantly letting him touch her.

The male would not admit to himself that he was jealous of his brother; he didn't trust him, that's all. Dena'ee was actually surprised his silly little brother did not try to take Lyna away. He had been ready to pursue him and bring his mate back. It had not been necessary.

He would let her alone with Ari'dan after their first pup. She would be more mature, his little brother as well and a pup would openly assert their relation.

For the hunt, he was simply worry about his female getting hurt. What if she breaks one of her slender human legs in the middle of the jungle? No one would know exactly where she would be! What if she gets lost?

The yautja sighed once more and scrubbed the grime and dirt off of him.

It was tearing at him; often, he was seeing his Lyna in front of the pond, looking miserable. His female would sit there for hours, hugging her knees and throwing from time to time a pebble in the water. When he'd go join her to speak or to try to lighten her mood, she would just say things like: 'it doesn't matter', 'I am fine' and 'I don't care'.

Holy Paya… he soon learned that these sentences were dangerous. If his female was telling him that; there was a big problem somewhere. Their meanings were also complicated.

'_It doesn't matter'_. False. In fact, it really matters to her. But every time she said that, his female just assumed that what matters to her would not matters to him so she stayed quiet about it.

'_I don't care_.' Not as terrible as 'it doesn't matter' or 'I am fine.', but troublesome as well. It was the one she used the most. Often when he asked her something she'd just answer that. As if she wasn't interested. She used it in a way to dismiss all kind of stuff. He hated that damned sentence.

And the last one, the awful and the deadly: '_I am fine_.' This was just a blatant lie to his face. Every. Single. Time. Lyna was so _not_ fine when she said it. His mate would wear a forlorn air, her striking blue eyes shining with unshed tears and she would tell him that. I am fine. She was not and for some reason she didn't want to talk about it with him. Pup would never speak with him about those things!

The black yautja rumbled: his mate almost never complained, never shared her problems nor would she talked about the future with him.

All day, the female was quiet… As much as Uria was trying, she couldn't get more than a few words from her at supper. He could barely make her talk after their mating at night…

Dena'ee knew she wasn't a silent being; she and Ari'dan had been conversing all the time as if they were not always together! It was a wonder for him how the pair could speak for days on. Didn't they run out of things to say?!

Now, the young female was keeping to herself most of the time, alone in her corner reading or just thinking.

The arbitrator did not like that. Uria had warned him before he takes her as his mate; she would be angry, sad, upset sometimes… But for her to act so out of character like this?

It wasn't so bad after she accepted to let him mate with her; the male had shown her pleasure and she was eager after that. Some time she wanted to mate many times in one evening and it was great. But since he had refused her two requests, Lyna was cold to him again.

The yautja got out of water and retrieved a cloth to dry himself. The arbitrator didn't bother to put any loincloth on and walked naked to his bedroom.

The door opened in a soft 'swoosh' of air as he stepped in; Dena'ee could see his mate form on the bed.

The male quietly walked closer; his Pup was curled in the middle of the mat, surrounded by heavy furs. He slowly crawled under the pelts and hauled himself near his female and abruptly stopped.

The pillow around her head was damp… he leaned over her and looked at her face; her cheeks were tears stained. There was still a bit of water in the corner of her eyes. He rumbled softly; his mate had cried herself to sleep, alone in his bed…

The black yautja carefully gathered Lyna in his arms as he propped himself on the headboard. He huddled her against his body just like a parent might do with their offspring. The male gently wiped her cheeks, surprised she still hadn't wake up.

Dena'ee began to purr, trying to pull her kindly from the grasp of sleep. The vibration of his chest and the deep sound were effective and the yautja let her wake at her own rhythm. She seemed confused for a moment, looking to the right, then the left before understanding down in.

'' **You're back**.'' She stated, not sounding particularly overjoyed.

The male shifted his hold on her and settled back: '' **yes… I arrived maybe an hour ago**.''

He caressed her mane and let his hand slide down her back, repeating the action a few times. The arbitrator tucked her head under his chin and tightened his arms around her:

'' **I missed you**.''

She hesitated a bit, but the girl answer nonetheless: '' **I missed you too…**''

'' **Will you tell me why you are so sad, Pup? And don't deny it; the pillow is damp and there was water on your face. I know what it means for humans to produce liquid with their eyes.** ''

His female remained silent; maybe she was looking for the good words? The yautja waited for another minute before coaxing her again:

'' **Don't be afraid to speak of your feelings with me; I know humans see and feel things differently from us. You can always talk to me and I will listen.**'' The male said as he played in her hair with his mandibles.

His pup brought her hands higher and began to play absently with one of his dreadlocks.

She sighed and finally said: '' **You know why I am unhappy; there is no point in discussing it.** ''

Dena'ee let out a deep rumble: he knew, yes. She was most likely sad and angry with him because she couldn't visit Ari'dan and because she couldn't go hunting like she wanted too.

'' **Yes I know, but I have my reasons. I didn't put these restrictions to upset you**. ''

His female buried her face in his shoulder: '' **But I miss Ari**…'' she said in a whining voice.

'' **I will let you visit him whenever it pleases you, wherever he is. But only after our first pup.**''

'' **This isn't fair. I don't want to have children before a few years!** '' Lyna protested.

'' **A few years is not very long**. ''

'' **I am human; a few years really matter to me! It's like an eternity!** **I want to see him now…**'' She complained.

Dena'ee didn't said anything, but started to pet her again.

''…**and you don't answer me…**'' she mumbled.

'' **It is late; we will talk about it another time**.'' He decided.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

Chapter 12:

Lyna walked to Dena'ee as he walked in the pathway to the door and squeezed his hand: '' **Congratulation, Elite Arbitrator**.'' She said softly, looking away.

She was still very resentful, but he had earned praises; he had been promoted. Uria had heard rumors and whispers in the market place; the new had traveled quite fast.

He drew her to him and hugged her with one arm to his side: '' **Thank you Pup.** ''

'' **Here; I made this for you…**'' The teenager said as she extended a hand to him: he took the object and look at it.

It was a pale leather bracelet, she had been working on it for some time and now was the right occasion to give it to him. It was braided in different patterns all the strings tightly intertwined.

Dena'ee wasn't saying anything as he stared at the bracelet and she thought he didn't appreciate her gift: '' **it's…It's alright if you don't like it; you're not obligated to wear it…**'' she mumbled looking down.

The male appeared surprised: '' **No, no it's not that; it is simply that this is the first present you ever offered to me. I actually like it and I will wear it everyday**.** Will you help me to put it on?** ''

The girl nodded and tied it loosely to his left wrist, so he could wear his forearm protection under it.

'' **There.**''

'' **I thinks it suits me well.** '' He said as he watched his wrist.

'' **It does… Well, I'm… I am happy for you and I think you deserved this promotion.**'' She confessed honestly.

The black yautja grabbed her hand before pulling her behind him: '' **Come; we'll go for a stroll**.''

Xxxxxx

They have been walking for over half an hour in the streets and Dena'ee was explaining to her what his promotion implied.

''... **A ship will always be at my disposal, I've been granted new rights, I can attend more high ranked events**… ''

She could tell he was excited and happy; it was rare to see Dena'ee in this state, so she let him talk as much as he wanted. The teenager nodded from time to time or hummed.

After a while the girl looked up to him with sad eyes: '' **You'll be gone more often don't you? **'' she stated in a soft voice.

The arbitrator was not one to lie: '' **Yes; more often or for longer period of time**.''

Lyna stared at her feet when she felt her chest tighten; he was supposed to be the constant in her life, the person she could count one. Right now, he was the only one she had left and he was never there…

It surprised herself sometimes; since she was angry at him, the girl was always relieved when the male would leave for a mission. That was for about the 2 or 3 first days. Then she would start to feel lonely and miss him. The large bed was way too big for her alone.

Since she let him mate with her, her body was craving his in a way she didn't understand. Just a glance at his chest or his powerful back was enough to set her in fire. Just his scent or a light touch from him was driving her crazy. It was infuriating; she wanted to roar and yell insults at him for all the changes he brought into her life. The teenager would try to ignore him, but then her body would betray her the second he'd purr or caress her. Lyna talked about it with Uria, believing something was wrong with her or her body. The green female had laughed at her and explained to her that it was normal. That she was all 'hormones' at her age, whatever a 'hormone' is.

When he would come back from his missions, 9 or 10 days later, she just grabbed him and dragged him to their bedroom. Dena'ee found it amusing and would let her do whatever she wanted with him; that was the only thing she controlled over him. The only thing he would bow to her for. And only because it was pleasing him as well.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts: '' **Don't be sad, Pup…** ''

'' **I am not sad**.'' She said halfheartedly.

Dena'ee was about to say something again, but she interrupted him: '' **It doesn't matter; let's head back home.**''

Xxxxxx

'' …**I don't want to.**'' Lyna grumbled from where she was napping on the sofa.

'' **Well, you are coming anyway.** ''

'' **No**.''

He threw his hands in the air: '' **You complain all the time that you are bored, that you have nothing to do! More, I need to make an appearance with my new mate once in while! It'll do you some good to go outside and socialize. There will be other humans as well.** ''

'' **I don't care. Go alone. I hate those events and the last time I went to one I got chased and I had to fight. The only reason I agreed to go last time was because Ari was going too**.''

She saw Dena'ee frown: '' **And my presence cannot convince you as well? '**'

'' **No. Let me sleep now**.''

The arbitrator growled: '' **You sleep all the time! Sorry to tell you this young female, but you are coming with me. Uria will prepare you. **''

And as usual, she had no say in the matter. It was like talking to a wall.

Xxxxxx

Like the last time, when the girl was all dressed and her hair were done, Dena'ee painted whatever he wanted on me and we left for the evening.

The teenager stood by his side, bored and annoyed as he presented me to what you could consider nobility in yautja society. Elders, renowned hunters and warriors, Elites and council members.

People looked excited as well as confused when they understood she was Dena'ee's mate. There was a lot of hair touching, congratulations and stupid idle talks. There was this female who even asked if she was pregnant or if pups were coming soon.

Lyna turned a deep red.

'' **We want to have pups, but not before a few years; Lyna is too young right now. It will let us time to get use to each other**.'' Dena'ee answered, taking her gently by the shoulders.

'' **Well, you two are lovely together. **'' The tall female said.

Lyna sneered mentally: _Yeah. So lovely duh._

'' **Thank you Elder**.''

Lyna was already walking away and her mate joined her: '' **I know you don't like being here, but you could at least make an effort! You barely said a word since we arrived!** ''

The girl was about the answer when someone approached them: '' **Aren't you generous to grace us with your divine presence Arbitrator.**''

She immediately recognized him: Doten.

Dena'ee grunted: '' **It's **_**Elite**_** Arbitrator now, council member.** ''

'' **Of course… Ho! Look who's there as well? Our little spit fire. Why aren't you with your dear Ari'dan at the Academy?** '' He said in a false intrigued voice as he bent to look at her.

That idiot knew why! She was about to replied something that would most likely put her in trouble when the black yautja stepped a bit in front of her: '' **Because she is now my mate, Doten. You better remember that**. ''

'' **So she is the one our best arbitrator has chosen? I am surprised knowing your distaste of the human race. I think they are better suited as servants and slaves… maybe as stress reliever at best.** ''

Lyna hated him. Now she was positively certain of it; a low growl escaped her and the council member laughed:

'' **Ho ho ho… I see the arbitrator hasn't tamed you yet. I wonder how Ari'dan and you reacted when he has decided to take you for himself.** '' The green yautja taunted.

The girl snarled loudly and was about to throw herself on him, when Dena'ee's big hand landed on her shoulder.

'' **Enough; stop taunting my mate, she has nothing to do with you**. ''

'' **Ho but that's where you are wrong my dear Dena'ee.** '' He drawled.

Both she and her companion were confused.

'' **You see, about 16 years ago, the same year we invaded Earth, I got myself a nice human female. Well, she wasn't so nice; she never obeyed, she fought, she spat and snarled. Ho but I like them that way; all defiance and fire! They give more sport than the cowering ones. Don't worry, after a few years of discipline the female came around; I still have her. Other than her fiery behavior she isn't very special… except for one thing: her eyes. I had never seen such eyes like hers; so blue and pale. Until I met this pup; you have the exact same eyes**.'' He explained slowly.

Could he meant…?

Doten addressed her: '' **I know she has one female pup; I heard her talked with my other servants. Wouldn't it be a coincidence if you were to be her child? I bet you don't even remember your own bearer, but I am sure she would recognize you immediately.**''

'' **You lie! '**' She shouted, making a step in his direction before Dena'ee grabbed her again.

''…**And why would I lie? Lying about that wouldn't give me anything. And you know what? The said female is here tonight; I brought her along to serve me with another one of my servants.** ''

The teenager clenched her teeth. Could it be true? It kind of makes sense; her mother disappeared when she was two years old…sixteen years ago. And it was also true that she has never seen anyone with her eyes.

'' **Doten: I said enough**. '' Growled Dena'ee.

'' **Don't be angry Arbitrator; I was merely curious. I am sure that you two are curious as well now; do you wish for me to call her?** '' He asked in a honeyed voice.

Her mate turned to her: '' **It is your choice Lyna, if you don't want to see this female we go right now.**''

The girl was tormented and curious: what if it was indeed her mother!? She doesn't remember her, but…

'' **Yes; I'd like to meet her.**'' She whispered.

Doten grabbed a passing maid and ordered her to fetch his servants.

Lyna's heart was beating madly and Dena'ee let out a purr for her then a soft trill. They waited for 5 or 6 minutes maybe, than two servants arrived. The teenager immediately knew who the female in question was; her shoulder and back was covered in welted scars. There was a defiant aura around her, maybe she wasn't fire and flames anymore, but there were still embers somewhere. She still couldn't see her eyes; the female was looking down like a respectful slave.

The council member grabbed her biceps and brought her forth: '' **Look at them my sweet**.''

The woman did and Lyna stopped to breath: she was staring at her own eyes. A pair of icy blue orbs was fixing her with a bewildered look.

'' **Impossible…**'' The female said in yautjan, taking a step toward her.

Lyna recoiled; she knew that voice. That voice was bringing unwanted memories back; sounds, pictures, scents…

'' **How…?** '' Her mother asked turning to Doten.

'' **Ho don't look at me that way; I told you and you refused to believe me.**''

'' **I thought you were saying those things to torture me!** '' She hissed.

The council member spoke to them: '' **See? Still not broken.** ''

Lyna looked at the woman; maybe not broken, but not in great shape either. She was really thin, she bore many scars and there was a cold anger in her eyes.

The servant returned her attention to her: '' Lyna? Is that you? '' She demanded in English.

'' Yes, I am called Lyna.''

'' Ho my god… '' the woman gasped as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

It put Lyna on edge as well as uncomfortable: '' Hum…Are you alri—''

She didn't get to finish that the female had thrown herself at her, hugging her tightly. She wasn't short by any mean, but her head barely reached Lyna's lower lip.

'' I thought I'd never see you again, my little girl.''

The teenager patted her back awkwardly.

The servant took her face in her hands: '' You look so much like him… You only got my eyes.'' She looked her up and down. '' You've grown so much; you were barely more than a baby when…''

Dena'ee's hand cradled the back of her head: '' **Would you like a moment alone?** ''

She nodded and the arbitrator went at Doten's side: '' **Doten you and I have some things to discuss**.''

'' **Very well.**''

The two yautja departed, leaving the women by themselves.

'' I imagine that if you are here, Jeremy must be dead.''

Jeremy. Her father. Lyna only knew his first name.

The girl nodded.

Her mother grabbed her arm: '' Come, we'll sit somewhere.''

They found a bench and they sat, her bearer taking her hands in hers.

'' Tell me everything.''

And she did. Lyna told her how Dena'ee brought her here, the death of her husband, how she met Ari'dan and they became like siblings. She recounted how she was trained by the arbitrator to be Ari's hunting partner. She told her in details their hunts, little anecdotes that happened at home. The teenager described Uria and Ari'dan. The teenager told her how they were good people and how she loved them.

Her mother told her, her name: Karin Owens.

So… Her full name was Lyna Owens.

Karin extended a hand to touch the blue gem at her neck: '' The tall black yautja is your mate, the arbitrator.''

Lyna looked away: '' Yeah… Dena'ee. More like I am his than the other way around.''

'' He seemed to treat you well… You didn't say a lot about him.''

'' There is not much to say. '' She grumbled.

The woman smiled sadly: '' It wasn't your choice, wasn't it?''

The girl shook her head: '' No… Ari and I were supposed to stay together. I accepted Dena'ee's challenge; we were both defeated by him.''

'' It hasn't been a long time eh? '' Karin asked.

'' No… we have been mated for barely two months now. I wanted to have a human as my companion. Dena'ee didn't care; what the arbitrator wants, the arbitrator gets.''

'' Well… I would have preferred that you did not hum… marry a yautja, but I am glad you ended in this family and not on someone like Doten.'' She said honestly.

Lyna frowned: '' You tell me what happened to you… You are too thin, you've obviously been whipped... ''

'' That green idiot of a yautja is violent and doesn't tolerate any form of disobedience. He has done… many things to me to try to break me. '' She said softly.

Rage started to fill her being and Lyna growled low in her throat.

'' I was taking a walk in the forest around, in our lands. Your father was with you at home… I always liked to hike and Jeremy knew I needed those outlets. I had been walking for over 2 hours when I began to hear noises. Cracking branches, steps… The forest was quiet and I found it weird. Earth was not yet invaded by them; I had no idea… But next I know a huge man, who was not a man, was standing in front of me. I got chased, I fought even though I had no chance to win. I woke up in a metal room on a space ship and a few days later we landed here, on this planet. Doten speaks English and he explained to me on the ship that I was to be his servant; I yelled and shouted at the guy. It did not end well for me. The rest, it's just years of trying to fight, to get away and being beaten for it. Of being abused by him. Two or three months ago, that snake came back to his home claiming he saw my child; I did not believe him. How could you be here? For once, Doten had been truthful with me… I am so sorry that you are on this damned planet.'' She said the voice tight.

'' I know you wish to return on Earth… But I don't remember much from there; my family is here, you know. Uria and Dena'ee raised me; Ari'dan is my best friend and brother. There is this girl, Amaru, who is also a good friend. I don't even know humans customs…''

Her mother's eyes hardened: '' You have family on Earth; your grand-parents, your aunts and uncles, cousins. You are my daughter, my blood. Those aliens may have raised you; but never forget what they are. Your father has been killed by them, I was mistreated by one of them, and they abducted and killed thousands of humans, Lyna. They are using us like slaves; we wear collars for Jesus' sake! Right now, you are unhappy because of a yautja. Never forget what they are and never forget what you are; a human from Earth. ''

The teenager always refused to think about it; her family was not like that. They were good and kind people… They would not beat someone or chained them… And what is a 'Jesus'?

Karin saw her anguish and quickly spoke again: '' I'm not saying your Ari'dan is like that or the arbitrator, but yautjas are yautjas. ''

'' I understand.'' Lyna said in a low tone.

Her mother changed subject and drew the girl in her arms again: '' I'm so glad to see you and to touch you; I thought I'd never see you again; that I would never see you grown up… I missed you so much, my baby.''

Lyna hugged her back and saw Doten coming toward them.

'' I think it's time to part; Doten must be leaving. '' the girl said.

She hadn't realized it, but it was starting to be dark; they had been talking for over 2 hours.

The green yautja talked: '' **this reunion was quite… adorable, but I am leaving and my servants as well.** ''

They rose and hugged one last time: '' I hope to see you again…Karin.''

She squeezed her hand: '' I hope too… you could call me mom if it'd please you. ''

'' **Enough of this; come female**.''

Reluctantly, Karin let go of her hand and joined her master's side. Lyna felt a lump in her throat; her mother's back was fully exposed to her now. It was criss-crossed with scars; some more recent than others.

Thick leather collar without design, scars, ribs showing and prominent cheekbones…

Lyna's fists clenched at her sides; who deserved this?! The fact that it was her mother just made it worse.

Dena'ee's calm voice pulled her out of her musing.

'' **Come my little mate; it is late.**''

Xxxxxx

*walking back home*

'' **You are silent.''** Dena'ee pointed out.

_Of course I'm fucking silent you big lizard; I just met my mother for the first time in 16 years. My mother who belongs to a monster who beats her! _

Her jaw tighten and she tried to breathe by her nose. The arbitrator stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders; she was shaking with rage.

She had had enough of yautjas lately.

'' **Pup… I am truly sorry for your bearer…** ''

Lyna violently shoved him and snarled: '' **I don't want to hear your excuses!** ''

The teenager was breathing hard, chest going up and down fast, her fists were clenched and there was a burning anger in her eyes.

The arbitrator had a hurt look in his eyes: '' **I understand, Lyna…**''

'' **No, you don't and you can't!** '' She shouted in a pained voice.

He stepped toward her and it was all it took; the girl began to run. She just needed to clean her mind, to make her muscles ache, to breathe the fresh air of the night. Lyna ran for a long time, tears streaming down her face, she ran until her legs were about to give out.

Surprisingly; her mate hadn't followed her. It had been too much; she needed to be alone and the male had probably sensed it.

The girl walked back home all the while dragging her feet, her mood dark and her spirit low.

She absentmindedly entered the code to enter and came in, going straight to the bath chamber.

Dena'ee was there; soaking in the pool; he raised his head when she walked in and trilled in greeting. The teenager removed her clothes and entered in the water, before swimming to her mate. Lyna needed someone to hold her right now and the strong arms of the male were beckoning her.

As soon as she was at arm's reach, the arbitrator picked her up and sat her in his laps.

Hiding her face in his chest, the girl whispered apologetically: '' **I'm sorry for shoving you and yelling at you earlier… I was a bit… upset.**''

The black yautja petted her hair backward:

'' **I know, there is nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be angry**. '' He rumbled quietly.

She hugged him tightly, pressing her forehead to his pecs: '' **It's just that- that it is so unfair and …and bad! It shouldn't happen! And no one will ever say a thing about it because it's apparently 'okay'! I am so, so furious and I can't do anything… I am powerless.**''

The male just began to purr to console her.

It was just too much: she needed to speak with Ari'dan. Her brother would hear her and understand her; she has many things to say to him.

As soon as Dena'ee was leaving for his next mission; she was going to the Academy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story.

Chapter 13:

Uria was going completely crazy around her, babbling and agitating her hands in every way. Lyna sighed and continued to pack a light bag; just a few clothes and money for the transport.

'' I am telling you Lyna, this is a very, very bad idea! ''

'' Uria, Dena'ee will be absent for at least 8 to 11 days! It might even take longer this time because of his new statue. I'm going today, and I'm coming back in 6 days; if our arbitrator doesn't know, there is no problem. You won't tell, right? ''

The green servant took an offended air: '' Of course not! And you know why? Because if Dena'ee ever learns you went to the Academy to see his little brother, you will be in so much trouble! And believe me; you can't hide things from him for a long time! '' She panicked.

Lyna rolled her eyes: '' He'll never know. Anyway, it's not like I am committing a crime or something; I'm just going to see my brother. End of story. ''

Uria snorted: '' That's what you think you young fool! YOU ARE DISOBEYING HIM! The arbitrator will be furious! ''

'' I just don't see why it's a big deal… I don't even understand why he doesn't want me to go. ''

'' Honey, yautjas are protective and overly possessive with their mates! And the arbitrator is jealous of Ari'dan because of how you always had preferred his little brother to him.''

The teenager closed her back pack and stood: '' He is my brother, not my lover. I don't see why he acts that way; I never had sex with Ari. Dena'ee is the only one. More, I would never betray him; I'm not like that.''

The green woman grabbed her shoulders: '' Ho dear, I know you are not that kind of female, but if, and I say if, Dena'ee comes to learn what you've done…''

Lyna waved her off: '' Yeah he told there would be consequences and all.''

Uria's expression turned to one of fear: '' What? You discussed this!?''

'' Yeah, when I asked him if I could go see Ari, he said no. So I told him that nothing would prevent me from seeing my brother and Dena'ee told me there would be consequences if I'd disobey him.''

The servant placed a hand on her forehead: '' Holy Paya, Dear Cetanu; if the arbitrator personally told you that…''

The girl started to walk to the door and Uria followed her outside.

'' You are over reacting. He'll punish me and after? ''

'' You have no idea… '' Uria whispered.

They moved rapidly in the streets, going straight to the shuttles station.

'' What? You think Dena'ee would beat me? Whip me or chain me in the house? ''

The green servant remained silent.

Lyna sighed, exasperated: '' You are not serious? ''

'' He is a yautja Dear… Never forget that. ''

That was the second time in a week someone told her that and funny thing was that it was both her mothers.

'' Well I need to speak with Ari and I miss him! It's Dena'ee's fault anyway; if he would see reason and let me visit, I would not be disobeying him right now.''

Uria shook her head: '' You have been warned. If anything happens and Dena'ee finds out, I'll take your side. ''

Turning, Lyna hugged her: '' You're the best! Well, see you in a week! ''

Xxxxxx

She paid for her transport with a part of the money Ari'dan left her; he said it might come in handy sometimes and he was right. The yautjas and servants working there didn't ask much questions when they saw the chains at her neck; clearly indicating she was someone's mate.

The ride took long enough; the girl was excited and could not wait to see Ari'dan!

It was late afternoon when she arrived. She got out of the shuttle station and was amazed; this city was great! The girl didn't know where to go exactly so she demanded directions to the first person she encountered, a blue servant with strange traits.

The Academy was huge, so it soon came into view once she was near it.

It was a great and awesome; imposing and beautiful. The grass was neatly cut around the building, there was rocks paths all around, fountains… She almost forgot why she was here in the first place.

They had looked pictures of this place for hours and she couldn't help herself and be amazed anyway.

O.K. Now was the time to find her brother. The human walked closer to the building, going through the gardens surrounding it, then she heard a voice. A familiar one.

Elder Al'tan? What was the council member doing here?

She tip toed closer; he was talking to someone on his wrist communicator. The girl waited for him to be done before showing herself. The old yautja was left speechless at her sight.

She bowed to him: '' **Greetings Elder, do you know where Ari'dan resides?**''

He was still gaping at her, before retaking his composure. '**' Lyna. Don't tell me you came here against the arbitrator's orders.**''

She shrugged: '' **This might be a possibility.**''

'' **Foolish creature… I had my suspicions about you coming here: I just didn't think it would be this soon. Yes, I know where your friend is**.''

'' **Would you tell me where he is? Please**. ''

The grey haired yautja chuckled: '' **Of course. That boy misses you much; I would not keep him from seeing his human**. **All he does is complaining about you not being here.**'' He joked.

'' **Well, that's all I've been doing too.** ''

Al'tan laughed loudly: '' **Come little one; your friend must be taking his supper right now.**''

*First person POV*

We went inside, then we walked through the Academy until we reached a spacious room. It was filled with tables and apprentices. My eyes scanned the place, looking for my brother.

I spotted his grey-blue back covered in darker stripes and began to jog toward him.

'' Ari! ''

As soon as I spoke his name, his head pivoted, immediately recognizing me. My brother rose and ran toward me.

'' **Lyna!** ''

I jumped on him and he received me in his waiting arms, clutching me to his chest. I hid my face in the crook of his shoulders and breathed him in; I've missed his scent and I know he was doing the same right now.

'' **I'm so happy to see you here! But how…?** ''

'' I took a shuttle and Dena'ee be damned. '' I mumbled in his neck, my face half concealed by his hair.

Ari'dan deposed me on the floor: '' **Holy Paya… He'll be mad.** ''

I winked: '' What the Arbitrator doesn't know cannot hurt him.''

My friend chuckled and grabbed me again: '' **You sneaky creature! I missed you so much! **''

He was purring like an engine by now and I realized we had an audience and I blushed.

'' Ari… I think you might want to go elsewhere or just let me down and finish your supper.''

'' **he he… you're right. Come on! I will show you the place**.''

Forgetting his meal, he took hold of my hand and practically dragged me out of the room, under the curious glances of the other students.

We talked and talked as he showed me most of the building, the outside as well. He told me of his studies; I told him about my bearer. It was dark by the time we came back to his room.

My brother let himself fall on his bed and I threw myself on him, rubbing my cheek in his chest. The yautja purred and held her for a long time; neither said a single word.

*Third person*

Ari'dan shifted and stared at her seriously: '' **We spoke about probably everything and we always avoided to talk about my brother. I'm ready now; I want you to tell me the situation, in details**. ''

Lyna wasn't one to hide something from her best friend: '' What do you want to know?''

'' **Everything. Does he treat you well? He hasn't hurt you or-?** ''

'' No… only the first times we… I refused to mate with him, so he forced me. ''

The girl felt his hold tighten on her.

''Dena'ee treats me well; too well that's it. He is so over protective Ari! I can only go to the places he deems safe, I can't hunt… He did not want me to travel… I am bored to tears! I have read all your books, Amaru's not coming back for at least another month… And your brother's never there and when he's home, that big oaf is always working or training in the kerhite… '' She whined.

Ari'dan trilled sadly and petted her.

''… **And otherwise, everything's all right?** ''

'' No it's not! I miss you so much and Dena'ee and Uria said it would pass in time, but it just gets worse… And I have nothing to do all day; I'm just napping and walking around all the time! Like a stupid house pet… And I'm not a house pet.'' She grumbled.

Her brother was quiet for a while, pensive.

'' **you know what we talked about when Dena'ee has declared desiring to take you as his mate? And I am not speaking about going away.** ''

The teenager nodded.

'' **We should have done it.**'' He said in a low tone.

She propped herself on his chest: '' Are you serious? Your brother's fury would have been limitless. ''

'' **I am; you would be with me right now. You wouldn't be bored and unhappy or lonely**.''

The human gave him an incredulous look: '' By Cetanu, he_ is_ serious.''

He sat up; they were both sitting in front of one other, Lyna between his legs.

'' **Yes, think about it; we would have said that we were in fact a mated couple. That we were since our hunt or whatever. Then Dena'ee could not have taken you as his mate.**''

'' Yes, but I was untouched! It easy to verify with your technologies! '' She objected.

'' **They wouldn't have… It would have been easy to believe; we were always together and always sleeping in the same bed.** ''

Lyna shook her head: '' Believe me, your brother is not easily duped; he would have demanded proofs.''

Ari'dan looked down and rubbed the nape of his neck: '' **Well…we-we could have… done…it. You know**. ''

She raised a brow; that meant they would have been _true_ mates.

'' **Don't look at me that way. I can practically hear your thoughts!** ''

'' Dena'ee would have been so so angry! Imagine brother; he would have banished us from home. He would hate us…''

He waved her off: '' **Together, we don't need anyone else. We would have been fine; we could have built ourselves a new home somewhere.** ''

She rolled her eyes: '' I had almost forgotten how optimist you always are.''

His eyes softened: '' **Do you remember when we were pups? People were always saying that we would become mates someday; we were saying it too.** ''

Lyna chuckled: '' I remember.''

Xxxxxx

_*8 years earlier*_

_Lyna was hiding in the gardens, being silent as possible; Ari'dan would find her if not. _

_After a few minutes, she thought it was safe, so she dared take a step out of her cache. As soon as she did, her brother caught her, falling from a tree branch. Careful to not crush her, the young yautja rolled them quickly. _

'' _**Got you.**__ '' He laughed under her. _

'' _Not again! I never win… I only do when you let me.'' She pouted. _

_The young teenager hugged her: '' __**I will always let you win if it's what you wish.**__ '' _

'' _But that's not fair for you! '' She said indignantly. _

'' _**It's only a game.**__ '' He smiled. _

'' _Well…If I was always the winner; I'll let you win too! I'd do anything for you! '' The ten years old exclaimed, gripping his neck tightly. _

'' _**I'd do anything for you too! **__'' _

_She rolled off of him and they chased one other for some time before Lyna let herself fall on her back from exhaustion. A human child could not keep up with a yautja. _

_Ari'dan laid beside her and they watched the clouds. _

'' _**Will you always stay with me, Lyna?**__ '' He asked seriously. _

_The kid turned her head toward him: '' Yes, you are my best friend. '' She said as if it was the most evident thing in the world. _

_The boy leaned on his elbows: '' __**Like…forever? **__'' _

'' _Forever! '' _

'' _**Then would you be my mate… I mean, later?**__'' _

_The little girl frowned: '' What is a 'mate'? '' _

_The young yautja knew she didn't understand the term, so he tried again: '' __**It's…when a female and a male stay together, they live together in a house and they do stuff.**__ '' _

'' _ho! I already thought we were gonna be like that later.'' _

'' _**Really?**__ '' _

_The girl nodded: '' hum, hum.'' _

'' _**So you would be my mate?**__ '' _

'' _Yeah. '' _

_And they kept saying that for years until they grew up. Uria was finding that cute, Dena'ee just grumbled at it. _

xxxxxx

Ari'dan spoke again:

'' **If we would have decided to do it that night, I would have been gentle.** **I would never have forced you, you know. I would have waited years, if need be. I would never have restricted you in anything; you would be completely free. You would have stayed here with me and after I'd be done in the Academy we could've gone anywhere. If you would have wanted pups, we'd have pups. If not, we'd wait.** ''

He looked down forlornly: '' **I'd do anything for you**. ''

What he was saying was almost making her cry. She jumped on him again: '' I'd do anything for you too. Don't say things like that; it's making me regret our decision. ''

'' **I already regret it**.''

The human lowered her eyes: '' It's just that your brother is really trying, you know. He is kind and all that stuff. But Dena'ee is so serious and stern and he thinks I should always obey him without question. I hate that. Plus all his restrictions and stuff like that… WE are both trying, but we just don't fit together. ''

Her friend scowled: '' **Well, he's not trying enough! It would cost him nothing to let you come here or to go hunting!**''

Ari'dan scoffed:

'' **I bet he just talked about his rights, you being a human and stuff like that when you refused to mate with him. That he just held you down on his bed and took you.** '' He growled dangerously.

Lyna blushed a dark red and nodded; there was no point in lying to Ari. Anyway, he appeared to know his brother well.

'' **I would never have done that in a billion years**.''

Yes. She knows. Ari'dan was a gentle soul.

Then, he shook his head, sending his locks flying around.

'' What? ''

'' **It's...It's my fault truly.** ''

The teenager was confused now, she tilted her head on one side: '' What is your fault? ''

''**I … At some point, I had suspicions about Dena'ee's intentions. **''

Lyna's brows shot up: '' What!? How? ''

'' **I don't know! It was just a feeling… After you turned 15, my brother started to look at you differently. It wasn't much. Then I began to notice that he would let out a purr in your presence, from time to time. And it was nothing serious, but Dena'ee had never done something like that before… **''

''…And you didn't tell me?! '' She frowned.

'' **I told you; it wasn't enough. It could have been that Dena'ee was finally warming up to you and being more affectionate with time. Anyway…I did not like it so… Well… Let's say that when we hunted and I said I wasn't sure about where to go and which beast to kill, it was kind of a lie**.'' The male confessed looking away.

'' Are you telling me that we spent a year wandering in the space for…nothing?! '' She growled.

The yautja buried his head in his shoulders, looking like a guilty puppy: '' **technically it was 9 months, you know. And not for nothing; I wanted to let things cool off. To make my brother kind of forget about us.** ''

The let her head drop on his chest and sighed: '' Ari…''

His mandibles were playing with her hair and ears as he made a soft inquisitive trill.

'' **You are not angry with me, are you?** ''

'' No…I'm not. But you should have told me about this! ''

'' **I felt stupid for even having suspicions at the time**! '' He objected.

Lyna mumbled against is skin: '' You are a freaking genius; most of the time you are right and you were. I would not have judged you laughed at you; you know it.''

'' **I know…** ''

They remained quiet for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence before he talked again:

'' **I would have been a good mate.** ''

She nodded: '' The best of the bests; I have no doubts. I already told you before: no female deserves you. ''

'' **You've always seen me so…like I was more than I am**. ''

'' I see you for what you are Ari'dan. Because others were laughing at you and bullying you doesn't mean you are less. I know you; you are a great yautja. Stop demeaning yourself: you are kind, brilliant and compassionate.''

He clung to her: '' **I missed you so much**.''

She laughed: '' Yeah; there was no one to boost your ego! We should bath and sleep now. '' She proposed, changing subject.

They did and after they went to bed; it was like paradise for Lyna to sleep in the arms of her brother again. He purred until she fell asleep and in the morning, she groomed him like their old habit.

He brought her with him in his classes where it was allowed for humans; she even served as a guinea pig and example in some courses. Ari'dan presented her to his new friends; a dark orange female and a brown male. They were kind and friendly and the female had a human too; a girl of twenty years old.

Lyna found her rather…_cool_, as Amaru would say. She had a careless look and acted carefree as well. Eli had light brown hair and many locks were dyed in various shades of orange and red. The woman was also covered un symbols and her ears were pierced: golden rings were decorating them.

To conclude, her outfit was uncommon, but pretty: it was a mix of leather and tissue, fashioned in an original style.

The girls conversed a lot during Lyna's time there. Her mistress Dachande and she were inseparable as well even though Eli had not been raised on Yautja Prime. She arrived here when she was twelve; Dachande was the one to convince her sire to buy her. Eli was grateful for this; she might have been young at the time, but she knew bad things could happen to her if she'd ended with a bad master.

Apparently, Dachande and she connected well from the start; they both liked fashion and dressing themselves up. She was like her mistress's living doll and they were having fun together with that. Looking at them closely, you could see they matched; the colors, the clothes…

So she spent time with Eli when she could not go with Ari'dan.

Xxxxxx

*The evening before her departure on the morrow.''

'' …**Many cells in your body are constantly dividing and then dying.** ''

She sat side way in Ari'dan's lap, her head leaning on his chest. He needed to study, so they had been in the library for some time.

'' You mean, like, they are creating exact copies of themselves and then die? Every cells?'' Lyna asked, looking up.

'' **No, not every cell. Your brain cells don't; that's why human die so early. Your blood cells live around a hundred days. Your skin cells are replaced all the time. Some are fast, some aren't.** '' He explained.

The girl simply hummed; she could tell Ari was passionate by this, but she found that all too complicated. Then, a question came, it had been nagging her in the back of her mind for some time.

'' Ari, can I ask you a question? ''

'' **Yes, always.** ''

The teenager sighed and blushed as she interrogated him: '' Why am I not pregnant by now? I mean… It's been over two months.''

'' **Ho. It's rather simple really. You could be barren, which is highly improbable since you are young and healthy. Dena'ee could be infertile, unlikely as well for the same reasons. You know yautja females mate when they enter in estrus right? Like humans, they bleed, but unlike them it happens only twice a year and the blood is absorbed inside their wombs. The blood activate the sperm of a yautja male. So… estrus blood is necessary to create a baby with a yautja**. '' He said in a professional tone, not at all embarrassed by the subject. Her brother was born to be a Healer.

Lyna thought about it; she and Dena'ee never mated when she was having her menstruation.

'' That makes sense. Thank you for the explanation; you may continue with your cells.'' She told him in a false imperious tone.

He rumbled in amusement and kept talking softly to her about his medical non-sense; well, if it helped him. The girl snuggled more comfortably into him and closed her eyes, listening to him.

Xxxxxx

Hidden by a wall corner, Al'tan was standing quietly and smiled at them. Cohabitation between yautjas and humans was very much possible and proved in many occasions. He thought about all who were friends like this with their masters; it wasn't rare. The elder sighed; it was also current to see mistreated humans…

The situation on Earth was disastrous at some places; bombings, riots and attacks. Rebels and insurgents everywhere; the humans were angry.

He shook his head; but who wouldn't be? They were killing them, enslaving them, family were separated all the time. His race came on Earth for its resources first; there was water, food, ores and animals… It is a rich planet, habitable. There were many yautjas living there permanently now. Humans were kind of a bonus and an inconvenient at the same time. They made could be used as servants and slaves and their females were known to be good mates. More docile and controllable than a yautja female. However, they made war against each other at the beginning and now some were still fighting.

Well, he was there for this reason and it was his main goal now: to establish good relations between their species and facilitate everyone's lives in the process. To create laws concerning humans and their treatments.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee' s POV

''… **Still working Elite?** '' Asked the same yautja who he had discussed with last time. He learned his name was Tin'drun.

Tin'drun must have been around his age; he was a simple and friendly yautja. He was labeled as weird, strange and different. He might not have been the typical yautja, but Dena'ee found him intelligent.

'' **Yes**.''

'' **you usually don't write your reports here or anything else for that matter.**'' He stated.

'' **Indeed, I usually don't.**''

'' **May I ask why you're doing so then?**''

That guy was curious…

'' **Not long ago, my mate asked me if she could go hunting in the jungle around our city. I said no because I feared for her safety and told her we would go together when I would have the time. The clever little thing pointed out that I was always working or too busy. My female is bored and was rather sad when she heard my answer… So I'm making time for her**. '' The arbitrator explained.

Tin'drun was pensive for a moment then spoke: '' **What has changed your mind? If I remember well, it's been a while since you told me she was angry at you for forbidding her to go hunting. Why not do this sooner**? ''

Dena'ee sighed: his colleague was observant and quick minded.

'' **My mate has had some rough time lately; she misses my little brother, she thinks my rules are some kind of punishment and not long ago we found out that her bearer was on Yautja Prime and belonged to some brute who is not treating correctly. My little mate was… devastate. I felt it was kind of too much you know? That she might do something rash soon. So I'm working here now so we can go hunting later. I hope it will calm and please her.** ''

Tin'drun smiled: '' **They all say you are stern and harsh; that you are ruthless. I see there is a good side to you, a more gentle side.**''

The Elite Arbitrator growled: '' **I am stern and ruthless, but my mate is important to me.** ''

The other yautja began the leave the room chuckling: '' **As you say Elite**…''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna's POV*

'' **Here; it should be enough for you to come back…ho and take this: you'll be hungry, it's a long ride after all.**'' He said, offering her a small package.

She took it: '' thanks Ari.''

They were both waiting for the shuttle to arrive, standing together in a comfortable silence. Then there was an announcement for her departure.

The yautja drew her into his arms: '' **Thank you for coming here Lyna: I know the risks you are taking. **''

'' It's nothing; anyway… Dena'ee will never know.''

'' **Probably, but there is still a possibility and if it was to happen… He'd be furious**.''

She nodded in agreement and they parted, she waving to him as she walked away and He, watching her go.

Xxxxxx

The girl arrived in her town at sunset; she found the ride had been a lot shorter than the previous one.

She walked calmly back home; satisfied by her week spent with Ari'dan. It did her some good and she really needed to speak with him. By the time her house came into view it was dark.

The teenager quietly opened the small portal before walking to the door and entering the code.

Surprisingly, Uria wasn't there to welcome her; she was probably cleaning the kitchen or something.

Lyna deposed her bag on the floor and rummaged into it to grab the book Ari lent to her. As she turned; she almost bump in a large chest and was facing a pair of black pecs.

The girl stopped breathing and rose her head to see a pair of burning silver eyes.

'' Shit.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 14:

His hold on Lyna's nape is painful as the arbitrator made her walk through the house. At some point she's certain her neck will break and she's also certain Dena'ee is tempted to do it.

How? How was he here? The black yautja had only been gone for a week…It never happened before! He wasn't supposed to be back so soon.

All the while his chest was emitting a steady growl; clearly indicating his mood.

That's it; this was the end. She had never seen him so enraged before… The male practically dragged her to their bedroom and shoved her into the room. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing and facing him.

Xxxxxx

Dena'ee's POV

*A few hours earlier*

The arbitrator walked home in a good mood; all his team was coming back home sooner; the group of Elders they were supposed to protect had cancelled their meeting or whatever activity they were doing.

It was his shortest mission so far.

This meant he could spent more time with Lyna since all his reports and work were done. He would bring her hunting and they could even spend some time in the jungle if she wanted to stay there longer.

His hand was reaching for the portal's door, but it opened on its own, showing Uria behind it. The green female had an expression of utter surprise on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened.

Dena'ee chuckled: '**' I know I'm here a bit sooner than I use to, no need to look so startled!** ''

The servant face turned blank: '**' he-hi. Yes. Hum. Hello. Why?** '' She stuttered, looking uncomfortable.

Strange.

The black yautja tilted his head: '' **Are you alright Uria?** ''

'' **Yes, yes; perfectly fine! It's a beautiful day isn't? I was going to the market and you should accompany me right now so I can prepare you a meal of your choice tonight**.'' She answered speaking quickly.

The female didn't let him the time to respond that she was hooking an arm with him and pulling him after her.

'' **Shouldn't I tell Lyna I'm back befo**—''

Uria interrupted him: '' **No! No. she…she is gone for a walk.** ''

He lightened up: '' **Ho! maybe we will cross paths?** ''

'' **I don't think so; she told me...euh...that she was going the other way… in the…south streets, I think.**''

The big male frowned: '' **The south streets? There is nothing there…It's pretty much suburban**.''

'' **Ha teenagers… probably wanted to…think, you know? Get some time for herself**.''

Scoffing, the Elite rumbled: '' **She complains that she is alone all the time!** ''

Uria laughed nervously: '' **As I said; teenagers**. ''

The female was acting quite strangely today… Was it his early return that put her in this state? Something was going on here or it was Uria; nothing and everything was making her nervous or excited.

Dena'ee followed her in the market more or less listening to her rambling. He didn't know she spent so much time here! The green female was looking at every single article of every stand and shop! No wonder Lyna never wanted to accompany her here and chose to nap instead.

They went back home and he looked around: Pup wasn't back yet.

Uria's POV

'' **For how long will she be gone Uria? Did she tell?** '' He asked.

Uria fidgeted with the food as she placed it on the counter; she hoped he would stop soon with his questions!

'' **Ho… She didn't say exactly…but Lyna told me she might come back for supper or after**.''

The male scowled: '' **That long?** **Are you sure she was going in the south streets?** ''

'' **Well… she said she was going there first… after that I don't know.**''

'' **Alright then… It's because I have a surprise for her**.''

Uria wanted to pull her hair: why of all time did he choose to do that now!? He was being in a good mood and Lyna wasn't arrived yet!

_That girl is better to come back soon!_ Uria mentally panicked.

She gave Dena'ee her best fake smile.

'' **Ho really? I'm sure she'll be pleased… May I ask why we have the joy to see you home so soon? '**'

He shrugged and explained nonchalantly: '' **Our mission got cancelled.** ''

Why this once of all times!?

The tall yautja sat himself at the kitchen' small table: '' **What did she do this week? She wasn't too bored or feeling too lonely I hope?** ''

The green female gulped; sooner or later she would make a mistake in her lies and reveal herself!

Uria scratched the back of head: '**' Hum… Not much you know; she has no more books to read and Amaru's absent so… Naps and pond staring for her again**.''

The arbitrator looked sadden by this: '' **She will be happy then: I did all my work on the ship so we could go hunting and spend more time together.**''

Paya… He was being on his best behavior and Lyna went to see Ari'dan. His wrath would be even greater if he learns it!

'' **This is… nice.** **Really nice**.''

The big male rose and began to walk out of the room: '' **Well, I feel tired; I'll go lay down. If Pup comes back before supper, send her upstairs**.''

'' **I will…**''

He has been gone for barely five minutes that she heard him bellow: '' **URIA!** ''

_Holy Gods help me_…

She swallowed with difficulty and dragged herself there.

'' **Yes, Master?** '' the green female asked sweetly.

'' **Do **_**not**_** 'Master' me! Where is my mate!? **'' He growled dangerously.

'' **I don't know what you mean, she went for a walk and**—''

'' **Don't lie to me! Her bag is gone and some of her clothes too! **''

She should have think about this and try to keep him out of his bedroom… Uria remained silent looking at the floor, what to say?

The male took a threatening step toward her: '' **Uria… Where. Is. She**?''

They were in trouble; Dena'ee was using his arbitrator's serious voice now. The servant sighed; there was no point in trying to hide anything anymore; he knew.

'' **She has been absent for the week**.'' The female said softly.

'' **Where is she gone and where is she now**? ''

'' **Don't be angry…**''

'' **WHERE?!** ''

'' **Lyna went to the Academy… And now she must be on her way back. Please don't be too harsh with her.**' '' She pleaded.

The Elite punched the nearest wall, making Uria jumped: '' **That foolish pup was warned! I told her there would be consequences! And you… Have you even tried to stop her? How long were you gonna hide the truth from me!?**''

'' **I told her you wouldn't be happy, but she didn't listen. I-I would have keep the secret: I don't want her to be punished; Lyna is already sad...**''

He found his composure back and wasn't growling anymore and the next time he spoke it was in a cold, hard voice. Uria knew it was bad thing: '' **She disobeyed me and will be punished accordingly.** ''

The green woman bowed her head, already her chest was tightening in fear for Lyna.

''… **And you; you are disappointing me Uria. I was expecting more of you.**''

'' **Please Dena'ee**…''

'' **You will go to your quarters ans stay there until tomorrow at noon. Someone else will prepare the supper. You are dismissed**.''

Xxxxxx

*back to the present Lyna's POV*

She stumbled a bit then faced him, ready for everything. The door closed and she heard him locked it, before turning to face her.

He was breathing hard, although she could tell he was trying to contain it.

'' **Dena'ee, I**—'' She tried.

'' **You will be silent!** '' He ordered in harsh tone.

She hunched her shoulders a bit and waited for him to talk, knowing that right now was not the time to defy him. He walked closer, mane flaring, mandibles wide open… and it was frightening.

'' **You blatantly disobeyed me even though you knew you weren't allowed to go see Ari'dan. You disobeyed me even though I told you there would be consequences**.'' He said in a low, dark voice.

The Arbitrator stood to his full height: '' **For three months, I revoke your every rights your statue as my mate is granting you; Your right to come and go, to give orders to any of the servants. You will remain in this house; you are not allowed to go outside anymore. I revoke your right to communicate with my little brother or to receive any visitors. There will be no more human speaking in this house either**. ''

''**But—'**'

'' **Four months**.''

'' **Dena'ee—'**'

'' **Five months.** ''

Lyna shut up.

He continued his rant: '' **…Your comportment will be exemplary and each time you disobey, I will add a week to your punishment**. .''

The teenager couldn't believe her ears: that was practically a prison sentence! She has been reduced to a statue of a mere slave!

She defiantly stared into his eyes, enraged: '' **You can't do that! I've done nothing wrong! You said it might be dangerous for me to travel, but I went there and came back and nothing happened! I missed Ari; I don't see what is wrong in this!** ''

He yelled: '' **YOU DISOBEYED! **''

The girl yelled back: '' **I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ARI!** ''

The Elite was already angry, but now he was livid and the roar he let out was terrifying. She saw the rage in his metallic eyes and knew she had crossed some line. Abruptly, Dena'ee grabbed her and roughly slammed her back into his chest before ripping her top from her left shoulder.

Without letting her the time to understand what was happening, he sank his fangs deeply into her trapezius. Shouting in pain, the teenager tried to wriggle free, but his grasp on her was solid. The male just bit harder when she attempted to move away. She felt one of his lower fangs grind against her left shoulder blade; she nearly passed out. The pain was awful, but feeling and hearing his tooth grate against the bone was horrible.

He released her and she fell on one knee, her left arm dangling uselessly; Lyna felt nauseous.

The black yautja stood behind, red blood dripping from his jaw: '' **I hope for you, you will learn your place**.''

On those words, the Arbitrator left the room.

Lyna was feeling dizzy from the pain; blood was running down her back and dripping on the floor. She was trying to stay calm and slow her breathing even though she knew she would pass out anytime, now.

The teenager dragged herself to the bed and let herself fall face first on it, just as her vision was turning black.

Xxxxxx

When the teenager opened her eyes it wasn't dark anymore; she slept or was unconscious all night.

She tried to get up and immediately whimpered: her left shoulder was a suffering mess. During the night, the blood had caked and dried around the wound and it was making her skin sticky. However, she could tell the rest of her back was clean; it had been washed. Her top was entirely removed and a fur was covering her up to the waist. The teenager didn't remember doing that.

Lyna dropped her head back on the mat with a groan, her heart beating in the injury like a reminder of its presence. As if she needed to be reminded of it. It wasn't something she was about to forget. The young woman felt her heart tighten: she never thought Dena'ee would hurt her like this… Never. He had just done gratuitous violence. The girl had always felt safe here; always thought herself safe. She now realized that she had been wrong.

The arbitrator could hurt her all he wants, without reason and no one would do a thing against it. It would be perfectly legal and 'ok'. He was the law in this house as well as outside… For the first time, fear and doubt crept in her: what if he hurts her again? He very well could.

That bite…

She was humiliated; the girl knew what this kind of biting mark on a mate meant. It openly said that she was a defiant, unruly and untamed human. A creature to be mindful of, not to be trusted. Other yautjas would see her like this now… Like a dumb animal who has yet to be mastered.

She spent another hour musing on this, making herself nervous.

The young woman remained like that for a long time; not trusting herself to rise and walk. What if she faints again?

The decision was taken from her when the bedroom door opened: Lyna stopped her respiration, but released her breathe once she saw it was Uria.

As soon as she noticed her wound, the green female hurried at her side: '' **Ho dear Paya! He maimed you!** ''

Lyna groaned: '' **It's just a bite…**'' She said in Yautjan, recalling Dena'ee's order about it.

'' **Don't try to act all tough with me, girl; you can't see it from my angle.**'' The servant reprimanded.

The teenager noticed Uria already had gauze, bandages and other basic medical stuff. The arbitrator must have told her about her condition…

The woman gently started to wash her wound and the girl hissed in pain.

'' **Poor child…**'' She said apologetically.

They stayed quiet all the time Uria was cleaning her back and then the green female spoke:

'' **I'm sorry Lyna…I have been told about your punishment and some new rules**. ''

'' **I knew he would punish me, but that… He overreacted!** '' She growled.

'' **I share your opinion on this… hum, it is not a mere flesh wound; it's really deep and bleeding again.** '' She informed her.

The girl buried her face in the mat: '' **I know… I don't feel well**.''

''**I'll prepare you meals of red meat for some time… I am done cleaning your injury; I must put disinfectant and scaring gel on it. It will hurt. A lot**.''

The only time she had been this gravely injured and healing gel had been used on her, she was unconscious.

'' **Go on…**''

'' **You know the gel won't heal you completely; it will just activate the healing factors in your blood and it will close your wound faster**. **You'll need to be cautious and don't exert you shoulder or your arm.**''

'' **But it heals almost completely the yautjas!** '' She complained.

'' …**Because it was made to heal **_**yautjas**_**, dear**… **Now I will apply it; brace yourself.** '' She warned.

It stung then it burned. Lyna roared in pain as she attempted to remain immobile.

Uria tried to comfort her: ''** Shh…Shh. It's alright: it will pass in a minute**.''

The teenager moaned in the pillow, trying to be silent.

'' **See? It'll stop bleeding soon.** '' The servant said as she blew air on her shoulder-blade.

After a few minutes, Uria helped her to sit: '' **We need to wrap this; we can't let that uncovered**. ''

She placed a piece of gauze over it then began to wrap the bandages around. Lyna rose to Uria's demand and she started to examine her by asking to make some movements.

The results so far: she could move her arm below to elbow…but anything that implied moving her upper arm or shoulder was too painful. Just letting her left arm hanging was pulling at the wound and it was uncomfortable.

The green female muttered: '' **Well… I guess time will tell us what happens next.** ''

'' **Thank you Uria…I couldn't have taken care of this alone.** ''

She took her face in her hands:

'' **My sweet… you know I love you. I will always take care of you; I will always be there if you need me**.''

Lyna put a hand over hers: '' **I know.**''

''**Right now… you must drink in great quantities! And eat a lot of meat to recuperate of this blood loss! Come!** ''

The teenager was hesitant: '' **Is… Is he downstairs? **''

'' **Don't worry: he is working in his office and after he must go in town for a meeting or whatever. I pity the poor souls who will have to support his temper today**.''

Indeed.

'' **Now, now: I will prepare you something and then you'll rest some more**.''

…And that's what she did. She ate what Uria made for her and she rest in one of the parlors on the second floor. It was quieter there than in the living room downstairs; there was also more sun… And since she couldn't go outside…

She was not feeling nauseous anymore, but her shoulder was constantly throbbing, the pain always present. Uria offered her some painkillers and it helped, but not for a long and it was making her sleepy.

Later, Dena'ee came back and requested her presence for supper, so she went. When she first entered the dining room; her heart was beating madly and nervousness invaded her.

She was afraid of him.

She sat as far from him as she could without it being seen as impolite. Her left arm was laying in her laps, unmoving as she ate. She kept her eyes down and didn't say a word; she could not. Looking at Dena'ee's face was now forbidden as well as talking first. It would be considered a privilege for her to be sitting at the table. It might have been impossible for her to look directly at him now, but she was keeping her attention on him. He taught her once to never lose sight of a threat; he was one, now.

From time to time, Lyna could see him glancing at her, but otherwise he was silent and concentrated on his meal. She could tell he was still very much angry; his non-verbal was speaking for him.

The girl didn't eat much since she had slept all day so she was done before Uria and him. The teenager sat quietly and waited to be dismissed.

That night, he took her… and his anger was clearly showing. She didn't fight him, she could not. The black yautja mated with her roughly, asserting his dominance and punishing her at the same time. She laid face down on the bed, her left arm alongside her body and the other clutching at the furs.

The teenager knew she would be sore in the morning and probably all day.

It was almost like the first week: wake up sore, take a one hour bath, eat something then go to the pond. Well, everything, but not going to the pond; even the gardens were considered 'outside'. The first day she read Ari's book, then she went into the parlor, to take some sun rays.

And the rest was just a repeat of that. Wake up, bath, breakfast, sleep… And repeat. Utter boredom and depressing days. For some reason she felt tired even though she slept all day long, like she had no energy.

Lyna rose her head when she heard Uria entered the parlor.

'' **Honey, it's been 4 days now, you shouldn't be sleeping like that all the time. You should move a bit more.**''

'' **Move where? I'm stuck here, remember… And I don't know; I feel exhausted**.''

'' **You could walk around the house… How many painkillers are you taking?** '' She asked.

The girl grumbled: '' **It's not that: I followed your instructions. Trice a day, every five hours**. ''

The green female hummed: '' **We will check your injury then.**''

The servant walked to her and ordered Lyna to sit up and carefully removed the bandages and the gauze.

'' **Hum…It's a bit red and inflamed, but it's normal**.'' She palpated around the wound. '' **Does it hurt?** ''

'' _**yes**__._'' She ground out.

'' **I will disinfect it again; we better not take risks.**''

The young woman waited for her to come back; it did not take long. Uria cleaned her shoulder again and replaced the gauze, all the while telling her to be careful, to not lie on her back or side, to not wet her wound or expose it to the air…

She rose: '' **There, all done. I'll make you some energizing tea.**''

Xxxxxx

On the sixth day, Dena'ee left and she was glad; she was so very tired of his presence. It was like everyone was sensing his rage in the house, making them all on edge. He was rough with her in bed, he wasn't talking to her (not that she would talk to him anyway) and was making sure she did not even get _close_ to any doors.

She had not realized before that she liked to be outside... Now she knew. She missed swimming in the pond and walking around the trees or just run. Her own house had become a prison.

All day she just walked in house's hallways looking in every windows, attempting to observe what was going on outside.

The house was facing the street, the sides' windows were just showing trees or other houses and the back's windows were facing the backyard.

The girl spent most of her day with her nose glued to the windows, envying the people walking freely in the streets. And sleeping, always napping somewhere in the sun. She was bored and sleeping was an easy way to kill the time. She made herself a bracelet, in fact, she created a good batch of ten. She attempted to draw, maybe drawing could pass the time. The teenager discovered that she had no talents in arts.

She re-read some of her favorite books.

Going to the communicator and sending a message to Ari'dan was tempting, but if by any ill-luck the arbitrator discovered it, she would have support one more week of this torture.

More, her left arm was useless and it was restraining her in some activities.

Lyna talked a lot with Uria, her being her only company there since she never bonded with any other servants. They always were polite and respectful to her, but nothing more. She was also the only human here.

However, Uria had tasks to do and often needed to go in the market to buy food, tissues or any other products.

How long could five months be? And in two months Ari'dan would come for three weeks…

It has been 18 days now that she was confined inside and she learned that the five months would be very, very, long. At least, she got rid of her bandages and gauze. Even though her shoulder was no good and still painful, most of the wound was close and the rest was covered in scabs. Soon, she might be able to sleep on her back again.

Then the girl just resigned herself; her days were demoralizing and gloomy. Looking by the windows wasn't entertaining anymore; it was just making her bitter. She only took her lunch now; doing absolutely nothing wasn't making hungry.

She slept and walked a bit.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee's POV*

He came back home after 13 days of absence; a mission he decided to go on to cool his temper off. The male didn't think he had been this angry in his entire life.

The arbitrator was not one to lose his calm easily or do rash actions, but this time had been an exception.

He just could not believe Pup had had the arrogance to disobey him like that! All that to go see his little brother… And Uria had been protecting her all the way. Insulting.

However, the Elite wasn't really upset with the servant: he knew she probably tried to change Lyna's mind, but his young female was just too stubborn for her own good.

For her part, the green servant was indeed very much angry with him. The woman had given him a piece of her mind with rather colorful words. Saying he was a 'tyrant', a 'heartless monster' and a 'scaly control freak', whatever a control freak was. Probably a human expression directly coming from Earth.

She was mostly furious because of the bite. That did it.

Dena'ee had to admit that the bite wasn't planned… It had been a purely reflexive reaction to her temper and words. He'd seen red when she talked back and said he was jealous.

After, she had been cowering before him and it had been satisfying in the beginning to see her submissive. Hearing her cries of pain as Uria tended to her wound, however, was not.

Now he wasn't so sure about himself; he discussed a lot with Tin'drun. He liked him more and more and the two of them were quickly bonding. His new friend seemed to know a lot about humans and Dena'ee learnt why; Tin'drun's mother was a human.

He was surprised at first because it wasn't much showing physically. You had to take a close look to see the little differences. Softer and paler skin, his eyes, his shorter mandibles. But for the rest…It was all yautja. It was on the psychological plan and behavior it showed: Tin'drun was more perceptive to emotions as well as more expressive. His curiosity was a good example of it and it could also explain his human language expressions.

His colleague had a rather interesting life story.

His bearer was taken forcefully as a mate and he was the result of it. His Sire wasn't a terrible yautja, but he was a typical one. He would sometimes hit his mate or mistreat her to some level for her snarky mouth and rebellious behavior. Tin'drun told him he loved both his parents and it was paining him to see his bearer treated this way.

The other yautja recounted to him how his bearer raised him and taught him many human ways.

They spoke a lot because Tin'drun immediately noticed something was wrong when he saw him. After much coaxing, he confessed the situation.

His colleague looked disappointed.

Xxxxxx

_The half breed shook his head at him: _

'' …_**And here I thought you were different.**__'' _

_The Elite frowned: '' __**What do you mean?**__ '' _

'' _**They all called themselves honorable and yet they hurt humans, they hurt their servants, they hurt their own mates… I really believed you weren't like that**__.'' He explained. _

'' _**I am not like that; that foolish pup disobeyed me, she deserved it**__. __**She needs to be taught what respect is**__.'' _

_Tin'drun shook his head again: '' __**That's what I'm talking about: no one deserve to be punished like that. Your young mate only went to see her best friend for a week, you know. She went and came back. Human affection and love can run so deep sometime; they cannot control it**__ '' _

'' _**She disobeyed…**__'' He growled. _

''_**And after? You told me you feared for her safety and didn't like the idea of her alone with another male. She came back safe and sound and you can tell if she bears another one's smell right? **__'' _

_That was true… But it was in the principle of things to inflict punishment to those who defied…Otherwise, he would lose his authority. And he had been angry. _

_Tin'drun continued: '' __**you see, my bearer was human and sometimes my Sire was giving her one of these so 'deserved punishments'. All it did was making her more bitter and fearful toward him, not more respectful or affectionate. All it did was saddening me; seeing my own mother bruised and unhappy. The worse was that it was my Sire doing it.**__''_

_That was…shocking, at best. _

'' _**You see Elite; I believed you were one who would never physically hurt your own mate. I thought you were above that. I can tell you, as your friend, all you achieved with your punishment was to make your female distrustful of you. And as fierce as you described her to be, maybe you even made her afraid of you.**__ '' _

_On this, his colleague patted his shoulder, rose and went somewhere else. _

Xxxxxx

It wasn't late when he came back: Uria was there to open him, a hand on her hips and the other blocking the way.

'' My Boy… I hope someone had had the time to cool his big head off and come back here in a better mood.''

The black yautja nodded and smiled, finding her amusing: '' **Well… will you let me inside **_**my**_** house?** ''

The green female moved aside to let him in.

'' **What have you done during my absence?** ''

'' **Ho you know: house managing, cooking and cleaning…the usual things.**'' She explained as they moved inside.

''… **And Pup?** '' He asked hesitantly.

She shook her head: '' **Dena'ee…I do not approve of this you know.** ''

He grunted in a harder voice: '' **This was not the question and Lyna knew there would be consequences.** ''

The green servant sighed: '' **Well…I thought her wound was healing fine, but then it infected and I had to give her antibiotics…I noticed something was wrong; she felt hot to the touch. The poor thing had a fever. Ho but don't worry after the antibiotic shot, Lyna was fine, simply tired.** ''

The male was a bit concerned now: '' **You are sure?** ''

'' **Yes, yes… I removed her bandages not long ago. However, she still cannot use her arm**.'' She said in an accusing tone.

The arbitrator remained silent.

Her arms began to fly around: ''… **And now she doesn't do much. Not that she could do anything anyway! It is not correct what you've done! Lyna is a young and active female; she was always outside, running somewhere or training in the kerhite. Now her injury is limiting her activities and you caged her in here!** ''

She stepped forward, threatening him with her pointing finger: '' **Believe me, this pup had tried to keep herself occupied as much as she could! I saw her. Now she just sleeps all day, take only one meal and sometimes if you're lucky, you might see her walking. Ho! and I almost forgot her windows sessions…**''

The elite stood there, listening to her ranting:

'' **I was truly expecting more of you and we discussed this! I raised you better than that Boy! Lyna is sad… and depressed. I tried to keep her entertained, but she's not a house pet**.'' The servant finished sadly.

The tall yautja was truly sorry to hear that, but in his opinion, it had been necessary.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 15:

*Dena'ee's POV, the same day, during supper time*

'' **Why isn't she here?** '' He asked in an annoyed tone.

Uria finished chewing her bite: '' **I told you: she only take her lunch now**.''

The male grumbled: '' **She could not accompany us?** ''

'' **She's also most likely sleeping right now.**''

'' **She was sleeping two hours ago!** '' Dena'ee protested.

The green female waved her fork at him: '' **That's something too: She usually sleeps until 11 or 12 in the morning, eats, naps for one hour, walks around the house for another one then sleeps the rest of the afternoon. Lyna wakes up…hum, I'd say at 7 or 8? Then wanders around or whatever until late in the night.** ''

The black yautja frowned: '' **Are you telling me my mate is now nocturnal?** ''

'' **More like…half nocturnal.**'' She said lightly.

The servant didn't look much preoccupied by this…

'' **I would like her to be here…**''

The green female gave him a look: '**'Seriously? Lyna would probably just sit there, looking down at the table and be silent. Let's be honest; she wouldn't speak with us. **''

He snorted: '' **No matter what you both think, I care for her and I want what is best for her. I know you are angry at me for biting her, but it wasn't supposed to happen. I lost control in a moment of rage. I never meant to physically hurt her.**''

The servant took a sip of water before answering: '' **Well…you tell her that, because I spent a whole week trying to reassure before you two mated about the fact that you would be a good mate, that you would not hurt her or harm her… and see?! **''

That he didn't know. The arbitrator remained quiet.

'' **Ha. That's what I thought. Now I pass for liar and she doesn't trust you anymore.** ''

He growled lowly and continued his meal before speaking: '' **Okay. I confess it: the bite was too much and it will have consequences. But for the rest… She won't disobey me again after that. I don't see why she finds it so terrible; she wasn't going with you anymore to the market or walking outside during the day anyway**.''

Uria gave him a sad look: '' **There is a reason for it you know…It was not because she did not **_**want**_** to come with me. **''

Really? He was a bit worry and curious about it now.

'' **Why? Why would she not go with you anymore?** '' He asked, as he tilted his head.

'' **Ho you know how our Lyna likes to be outside or go to the market… well she was there often, I guess it was inevitable; it was bound to happen sometime…** '' The green female shook her head: '' **Lyna has been… hum, insulted by another human** **female**.''

The elite felt his muscles tighten: '' **What happened exactly and why didn't she defend herself? **''

'' **She could have defended herself easily, but our pup is not one to purposely harm someone else… And I promised her to not tell you, so you'll just have to ask her.** **But let's say it's the reason why she wasn't accompanying me anymore and why she changed her wandering times. It has hurt her feelings. ** ''

Another human had insulted her? But why? Pup was always friendly to others and respectful… And why his little mate did not tell him if it bothered her so much she wouldn't go anymore to the market during the crowded times…

The male gently wiped clean his mandibles and deposed his napkin in his empty plate.

'' **Why Lyna did not speak to me about it?** ''

The servant rose and gathered their plates before shrugging: '' **I asked her the same question; she was being vague about it. The girl told me she didn't want to bother you, that it wasn't important… That kind of non-sense**. ''

As if it didn't matter… And to bother him?

Dena'ee rose too and thanked Uria for the supper before demanding: '' **Where is she now? **''

'' **The parlor facing the street. There is always sun there and she naps in this room most of the day.**''

The arbitrator nodded and went there; he quietly walked and stood in the door frame.

Pup was lying on her stomach, her right arm cradling a sofa pillow under her head. His little mate was sleeping soundly in the last sun rays of the day.

The black yautja took a single step in the room let out a soft greeting trill.

Immediately, the female woke up; she rose her head from the pillow to look at whoever had disturbed her peaceful nap.

As soon as she saw it was him, she tensed and looked down in a submissive way before letting her head fall back with a groaned sigh.

Walking closer, he talked: '' **I'm back… I- we did not see you at supper…**''

As he came nearer, the male watched her awkwardly get on her feet since she wasn't using one of her arm.

She remained silent, just standing there, looking at the floor with her muscles tight as if she was ready to run at any moment.

Then the Elite recalled her punishment: she could not speak to him without his permission…

'' **It's alright… you can talk.** ''

He was even more disheartened when she didn't utter a single word. Dena'ee advanced and she recoiled; he stopped, resigned. He looked at the arm she was keeping immobile and close to her body.

'' **Well… Uria told me your wound got infected… I hope it's fine now**… ''

The human shook her head lightly and snorted, sending him clear message without even talking. It was hurting him to see her so tensed and acting like that around him. He never wished the situation to lead to this…

She was glaring at the ground again, probably waiting for him to go, which he did.

The male halted before being completely out of the parlor: '**' Anyway…if you need something just come to me…**''

He lingered, hoping she would nod or something… anything. She did not.

Xxxxxx

The girl snorted again, thinking of Dena'ee; he came to her trying to act all normal as if nothing happened. Well, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

She was walking idly through the house since the sun had set and she knew she would not go to sleep before sometime. Bored with her wandering, the teenager decided to change her activity. She went to a window and deftly jumped on its edge, before comfortably installing herself there.

The girl surveyed the gardens, the trees were moving slightly under the wind, but otherwise nothing moved. The yautja prime's two bluish moons were already in the sky, bathing everything in their soft light.

Lyna gently bumped her forehead against the window and sighed: she wanted out… She wanted to feel the wind again and breathe fresh air.

The teenager did not know how long she remained there, but it was the arbitrator who pulled her out of her reverie.

'' **It is late Pup… Are you coming to bed?** '' He asked, standing a few steps behind her.

She didn't look at him, but responded nonetheless: '' **I ain't tired**.''

He came a bit closer: '' **Perhaps you would be if you hadn't sleep all day.**''

She rolled her eyes; she would not sleep all day if he hadn't trap her here. The girl wished she could tell him that.

The black yautja placed a hand on her bent knee and stroked her leg down to her ankle and up again to her knee.

'' **I missed you… I was angry when I left and it was the reason of my departure. I knew my presence was unpleasant to everyone in the house… The mission did me good; it cleared my head. I am no longer upset and I'm sorry for my harsh actions.**''

He was sorry. She didn't care; he could be sorry all he wanted.

The male waited a bit before speaking again; when he saw she stayed quiet, he said:

'' **I've apologized… I'm truly sorry Lyna**.''

He was annoying her, so she spoke:

'' **There is a human saying I've read somewhere, it says: 'Words are wind'. I've never really understood before: I mean, how could words be so meaningless? If I promise something or if I'm telling the truth, they have some weight no? But now I understand. No matter how many times you say that you are sorry, your excuses won't heal my shoulder. Uria and you both were saying that you would never hurt or harm me: it was false. Actions are silent, but they speak louder… And yours have spoken for yourself.** '' She said in a detached voice as she moved her knee out of his grip.

He trilled sadly; a soft heart breaking sound; it was like a whined purr.

All of sudden, the elite gently gathered her in his arms, cradling her to his chest. The male then took her place on the window's edge. He was still emitting his forlorn noise and his mandibles were caressing her face and hair.

It was useless to even think about getting herself free, so did not struggle.

'' **Pup… please, I never meant to harm you…As I always said: I want what is best for you**.''

'' **keeping me prisoner inside the house all day long is not what is best for me!** '' She complained.

'' **You are right… but it's your punishment. However, I agree that to stay inside is not good for your health. I will allow you to go in the gardens, so you can enjoy fresh air and swim in the pond.** ''

She perked her head: '' **Really?** '' she asked suspiciously.

He nodded: '' …**But it's the only place you can go and if I learn you went elsewhere, you will remain inside.** **Also, you can speak whenever you wish; it annoys me to always have to grant you permission to**. **For the rest, the rules of your punishment stay the same. No communication with my brother, no visitors and no human speaking.** ''

Lyna lowered her head, sad. '' **But Ari'dan is only coming back in two months… And Amaru should be here soon and I know she will come to see me…**''

'' **If you have an important message to tell my brother, I can say it for you. If Amaru comes here, I will inform her of your situation; she should not take offense.**''

This wasn't fair. She kept her eyes down once more, disappointed. Not speaking to Ari for two whole months? And Amaru…She missed her friend and she had waited for her return since she was gone! The teenager was upset again and she removed herself of Dena'ee's grasp and hopped down.

'' **Lyna… **''

'' **No! I don't understand why I have to follow your rules or why I can't do what I want. I don't even understand why you punished me. It does nothing, but make me unhappy. I'm tired of being dictated about everything I do! There is a time to eat, to go to bed, to do this or that: it angers me! I want to be free to choose what or when I eat, to go where I want and to do what I want! '**'

He rose and went after her: '' **You are human…** ''

'' **I don't care! It should not restrain me in any way! I'm a person like you: I think, I feel and I hope! Why are we treated so differently!?** ''

It stopped the Elite, who just stared at her. She glared at him for some time then went away, deciding to spend the night on a couch.

Xxxxxx

Going outside was great and she truly enjoyed it now after being cooped inside for so long. Dena'ee was in town for the day so she would not have to argue again with him until tonight.

She lightly moved her feet in the cool water of the pond, looking at the ripples it created.

All was calm and peaceful, the air around her felt perfect and—

SPLASH!

A wave of water splashed her, soaking her completely. The girl watched the pond's surface trying to see what happened, still astonished.

The teenager groaned when she saw a head poking out of the water.

'' **What, by Paya and Cetanu, are you doing here!?** '' She growled.

The man swam to the shore.

'' **I heard some awful gossips: they said the arbitrator took his human pet as his mate! I had to see for myself…And I see it is true. This is terrible; my beautiful creature has been taken from me…**'' he said as he let himself fall on his back beside her.

'' **I would never have been your mate and I told you so, many times Kiba.**'' She looked away: ''**… And becoming Dena'ee's mate wasn't my choice; I fought him and I lost.**''

For a reason, she did not feel much on edge around him now. Maybe it was because she was mated to the Elite or she was just tired of everything and didn't care anymore? Most likely because he wasn't trying to jump on her as usual, probably aware of what would happen to him if her mate came to learn about it…

He held his head in his hand, leaning casually on his elbow: '' **I must say you don't look so well. You've thinned and it doesn't suit you.**'' The male pointed out.

She knew that…She had lost weight and she was paler than usual.

'' **I was punished and I spent three weeks inside doing absolutely nothing, but sleep and walk. You wouldn't look fine either. In fact, I'm still punished and you should leave; I can't receive any visitors nor can I get out of here…for five fucking months. **'' She said in a flat voice, throwing a pebble in the water angrily.

He let out an impressed whistle: '' **What have you done to receive such sentence?** ''

'' **I disobeyed Dena'ee and went to see Ari: believe me, no one disobey the arbitrator**. **And now he's trying to kill me with boredom.** '' Lyna grumbled.

The hunting partner sat up: '' **That's why you got a bite?** '' he said eyeing her shoulder.

The girl nodded: '' **That too; he crippled me and now I can't use my arm properly.**''

Kiba frowned: '' **When were you injured?** ''

'' **Three weeks ago…**''

He snorted: '**' what a whining female; you should be using it more by now and exercising it.**''

…And she remembered why she found him so annoying.

'' **It hurts dumb ass.**''

'' **Yeah probably: you got bitten by a yautja! But if you don't move it enough you will lose your muscles then it'll just be worst when it's healed**.''

She raised a brow: '' **Because you're an expert now?** ''

He designated himself with a hand: '' **look at me; I'm full of scars! I've been wounded seriously more than once! I know what to do.** ''

Well, that was true; he was bound to have some experiences in healing and rehabilitation.

Lyna remained silent and looked down before asking, putting her pride aside: '' **What are you suggesting I do for it? To help me heal**.''

He looked smug, proud of himself that she demanded: '**' You will move your shoulder every day, exercise it and use it. Not much, just a little; you don't want to further hurt yourself**.''

She hummed, registering what he was saying, before changing the subject: '' **How did you got inside? Those walls are three meters high!...And aren't you with Hor'jin?** ''

The rough looking man grinned: '' **First, no wall could prevent me to see you. There is a tree on the other side near it. Second, Hor'jin has his life and I have mine; sure we spend most of our time together, but we do other stuff too. Separately**.''

She rolled her eyes at his first sentence and then nodded.

They were quiet and Kiba looked around before asking: '' **So what do we do?** ''

She scowled: '' **What do you mean ' what do we do? ' you invited yourself here. You go back to your home.**''

He growled and tackled her to the ground.

'' **Pff! You are still too high and mighty, am I not good enough for you even though you spend your days alone?** ''

The girl was enraged he had pounced on her, but she had to admit he was right.

She lowered her eyes: '' **Okay… that's true. What would you like to do?** ''

The male was all smile again and freed her: '' **We could go in the streets and do stuff!** ''

'' **I am punished Kiba… And there isn't much to see or do around beside the market. Some of our servants will surely notice me if we go there and then I'm dead!** ''

He waved her concerns: '' **I didn't mean in this part of the town full of uppity, snobbish yautjas and pets! I will show you what it's like to have fun! Don't worry; no one of your household will be there. As long as the arbitrator doesn't come back soon, you're good**!''

She could tell he was excited about it and she would be lying if she'd said she wasn't too. She hadn't done anything fun or amusing in some time… But Dena'ee's warning about her punishment was worrying her nonetheless. There was a risk.

Kiba was already on his feet: '' **C'mon! It'll be great and you can't just lie around here all day!** ''

She bit her lower lips: Lyna knew she would regret it: '' **Let's go then.**''

Xxxxxx

'' **I don't think it's a good idea Kiba…**'' she murmured nervously, looking around her.

They had helped each other to climb over the wall and now they were in another part of the town… One Uria and Dena'ee had warned her about. She knew it was true now: the yautjas here were brutish, the streets were dirty and the things sold in the raggedy shops were rather…doubtful looking.

'' **Stop worrying; you're with me.** ''

'' _**That**_**, does not reassure me at all.**'' She hissed.

'' **Loosen up my house pet! I promise you we will have fun!** ''

Surprisingly, it had been true.

Kiba showed her the place, they ate in the local market and even though she had never eaten that kind of food before, it was delicious. They went to a place where people were bartering and gambling over different things. The male brought her to a weaponry, claiming the blacksmith there was making the best kind of blades. Then, they climbed on a roof top; unknown to her, it was possible to travel over the streets. If you knew about it…

The whole day had generally been nice, agreeable. A few frights here and there, but otherwise it was great.

They were returning to her home now and the rough looking man spoke: '' …**And?** ''

'' **It was nice.** ''

He snorted then exclaimed: '' **Nice? Nice!? It was awesome!** ''

She chuckled: '' **Okay, I admit it: it was **_**really**_** nice.**''

He nudged her: '' **That's better. **''

The pair reached the outer walls of the garden and Kiba helped her climb in the tree before doing so himself and getting down the other side.

Lyna was now standing on the wall: '' **Well…I can't jump and roll**...'' She said pointing at her shoulder.

The man extended his arms to her: '' **I'll catch you**.''

'' **Are you crazy? I don't trust you; you'll just let me fall!** ''

He rolled his eyes and sigh, exasperated: ''** I won't, stop being a pussy. Just sat and slide slowly: I'll get you.**''

The girl hesitated, but did so anyway and true to his words, Kiba caught her before deposing her on the ground.

The teenager looked away, feeling awkward: '' **Thanks I guess, for the afternoon and all.**''

He grinned, happy with himself: '' **No problem; you sure seemed pathetic when I arrived and now: look at you! I have this effect on females**.''

Such a Kiba-like answer. She mentally sighed and slapped her forehead.

'' **I doubt that. **'' the girl said flatly.

'' **Tsst. You don't mean it. Well, I should head back! If you want, I can come a few times a week, so you won't get bored.**'' The male proposed.

Well, she never thought she would end up ''friend'' with that idiot. But he had been kind today and it had been fun. Anyway, she couldn't do anything here and she was alone all the time when Dena'ee was gone.

She nodded before saying seriously: '' **yes, but I must warn you; if Dena'ee's here, I can't go with you and you better not get caught! I won't be responsible for you.** ''

He walked back to the wall and she helped him. The male was crouched over it and said: '' **That's fine by me. I'll come around noon; if you're not there I'll just assumed you're busy. If I'm not arrived by noon thirty, I'm not coming**.''

The girl nodded again and shooed him: '' **Go now.** ''

She watched him go: she won't be so bored or lonely after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 16:

*Three weeks later*

The girl was in a better shape now; she had been exercising her shoulder and now it was mostly fine. It was still painful and she couldn't over use it, but she could move it like she wanted and the teenager was able to sleep on her back again.

Thanks to Kiba for that.

He had come often just to talk with her or play games he invented himself. As soon as Dena'ee left, they went out of the propriety again. The pair sparred a bit, they ran on the roof tops, they raced…

Lyna was glad; she was in a good shape again, eating three meals daily and no longer spending her days sleeping. Uria noticed it too, but was attributing it to the fact that she was going outside again.

However, Kiba told her he would be absent for the next week… So the girl would be bored for the next few days.

The arbitrator had been back for three days now; nothing had changed between them.

The teenage was now training in the kerhite, jumping, flipping and hitting air around her; she has been dormant for too long. Her new friend pointed it out to her when they had sparred for fun, saying she was slower than the last time they confronted each other.

The exercise was doing her good and she was letting out some steam and bad energy. The girl had been there for some time now and was beginning to be tired: she threw her spear at the target on the wall, turned on herself and released her throwing disk. Lyna finished by throwing her last shruikens with a roar.

'' **I am glad to not be this target**.''

She turned abruptly with her fists up, startled; the girl groaned and lowered her arms when she saw him. Dena'ee was leaning against the far wall that had been behind her. How could he always sneak up on her like this? For how long had he been there?

She remained in the center of the room just glaring: the teenager had done a good job at avoiding him until now.

'' **Well…it is nice to see you training again**.''

Lyna put a hand on her hips, leaning on it: '' **Well… I could not until recently**.'' She drawled.

It shut him up and the girl started to clear the place, walking to the target.

She pulled the spear out: ''**… And even though it passes the time, training has become pretty useless for me now**. ''

The teenager angrily detached the shruikens off of the soft wood: ''**… Unless of course, Uria would suddenly become feral and attack me… And I'm afraid the birds in the gardens make poor preys**.'' She said in a false disappointed voice.

Her arms full, she walked to the weapons rack and began to place her things there, her back to the arbitrator.

'' **You won't be punished forever you know.**''

'' **Ho! I'm so grateful for this; you couldn't be more generous. Sounds great really, I can't wait. Because, I was using my skills so much before I got caged here. **''She muttered sarcastically.

The elite growled dangerously: '' **You seem to be in a foul mood. I only came here to spend time with you and converse.**''

She seemed to be in a ''foul mood''? No shit.

The girl grumbled as she headed toward the exit: '' **I'm always in a foul mood and I want to be left in peace for Paya's sake. I'm not asking much**.''

He blocked her way, placing his hand on the door frame: '' **You've been hiding from me for weeks. I spend days without talking to you. We eat together and you don't utter a single word, you don't even spare a glance at me. You don't even care when we mate anymore…**''

The teenager bent under his arm and walked out of the room, the male on her heels.

''**You wanted a submissive pet: you have one now. I follow your every command and your rules. I stay inside or in the gardens. I haven't talked to Ari in almost a month; he must be worried. I haven't seen Amaru even though she came here asking for me. I haven't ordered any servant nor have I asked for anything. I let you take me all you want. Why are you still complaining? you're not the one who had been degraded to a slave status. You even humiliated me with your bite. What more do you want?! I have nothing else to give**. '' She said in a bitter voice.

'' **I just want you to**—'' he began.

'' **You want me to what? Be happy? Content here? Dena'ee: you've trained me to be a fighting and a hunting partner. Playing house pet all day will never, ever suit me. Being separated from Ari'dan will never suit me. I need to move and run and jump and explore! All I do since you decided to take me as your mate is staying here, read, walk and wait for you when you're gone**. ''

She paused.

'' **I'm simply tired of this and it's wearing me out slowly, day by day. I don't want the rest of my life to be like that. It scares me.''** She declared flatly.

The elite was quiet, a sad look on his face, one he was wearing a lot lately. She rarely spoke of her feelings like this to him, because she knew it would be his reaction: silence. She waited a bit, but he never spoke.

'' **As I thought…**'' She murmured, strolling away.

Xxxxxx

*Later that evening*

Lyna was lying on her back, her head to the side as Dena'ee thrust above her. The girl was exhaling softly every time he would push into her, remaining docile under him. For some reason, the arbitrator was particularly gentle tonight; he was moving slowly and purring. It didn't matter to her: she didn't feel like mating with him in the first place.

The black yautja leaned on his right forearm and gently caressed her hip and breast with his free hand. He then grabbed one of hers, who was lying limply at her side and entwined their fingers together before bringing it beside her head.

The male moved into her for a long time and finally climaxed, loudly groaning his pleasure above her. The Elite was remaining there, half crushing her under the weight of his now sweat covered body.

The teenager pulled her hips up, trying to free herself, but Dena'ee placed a hand over her shoulder, blocking her way.

She looked up at him: '' …**Dena'ee?**''

'' **You have not found your pleasure.**'' He stated.

Well…she hadn't in over a month.

The girl shrugged, dismissing it as she crawled under the yautja to her side of the bed and installed her head on the pillow.

The male came closer and his hand reach for her, her private parts more exactly. Lyna jolted and moved away: '' **What are you doing?** ''

'' **As I said; you have not found your pleasure…it's been a while**.''

'' **It doesn't matter Dena'ee…** '' she mumbled, her back to him.

The teenager heard him trill angrily: '' **Why must you act this way?!** ''

'' **What way? Why are you upset? I did nothing**…'' She asked as she turned to him, confused.

'' **Exactly; you did nothing! You do nothing! You lie under me like some sort of lifeless doll…like it was a task… You don't seek my touch anymore**. ''

She stayed quiet. A lifeless doll? That was insulting.

'' **Why?** '' He repeated.

'' **I don't feel like mating, that's all**. ''

He growled: '' **You haven't feel like mating in some time then… You've just refused my touch; a touch to give you pleasure!** ''

Why was he pressing the matter?

'' **I'm tired Dena'ee; I just want to sleep…**'' she said, getting a fur over her as she faced away from him.

The girl felt him rose from the bed and heard him leave the room.

Xxxxxx

*On the morrow.*

Lyna was sitting in the kitchen, pouring her heart out to Uria.

''… **I don't understand what I have done wrong. I'm submitting to him every time and he was angry last night!** ''

The servant was scrubbing some cauldron: '' **Did you ask him why he was upset?** ''

She looked away and muttered: '' **He said that I lay under him like a lifeless doll…** ''

This comment really had hurt her.

Uria appeared to be a bit surprised and answered: '' **He…he's a bit nervous these times… Things on Earth or tensed and Dena'ee got a lot of pressure on him**.'' She said trying to defend him.

''…**However it is not a good reason to say something like that to you**.''

Lyna sighed and shook her head: '' **I don't care Uria**.''

Uria scoffed: '' **You would not say that if you really didn't care. I know his words had hurt you. **''

'' **You are right… But I don't understand him…I do everything he wants… Everything Uria. Why is he still not content? All I ask is to be left in peace and alone. I think it's a very good deal for all he has taken from me. I do not demand much. **''

Continuing her job, the green female kept talking: '' **I know honey… but a relation between mates is not only in the bed. Or outside the bed. It needs to be both**.''

The girl grumbled: '**' I want neither and I am giving him the bed part. I obtain nothing from this you know.** ''

The governess shook her head: '' **You two were good for sometimes… you were happy and it was working**.''

''… **Until that idiot forbade me to go see Ari and punished me by reducing me to a SLAVE status. Ho and that he bit me; you know how other yautjas and pets will look at me now?** '' She whined.

The redhead turned to her: '' **You need to talk together. Not to me. Both of you always come to me; telling **_**me**_** your problems won't solve anything. You must speak together! If he says or does something that make you uncomfortable, you should tell him, not me. If you don't feel like mating, you tell him! That's all**. ''

'' **The only times I told him, that I **_**pleaded**_** with him to not mate, he took me anyway. I don't want to be hurt… Nor do I want him to prolong my punishment**. ''

*Dena'ee's POV*

The black yautja was leaning against the outer wall of the kitchen, listening silently to the females. His chest was aching just to hear Lyna speak like that.

To hear her say that she wanted no part of a relation with him.

To hear her say she was wounded by his words.

To hear her say she was just letting him mate with her out of fear of being hurt or punished for a longer time.

Did she really believed he was like that? That he would add time to her punishment for her not wanting to have sex with him?

The male was tired of her glares, of her hunched shoulders every time he'd passed near. All day, she was avoiding him, making sure to never be in the same room or close to him. The female was never staying long in the same place unless she was napping.

The only time he spent with her, it was in bed and most of the time they were sleeping. If not, Pup was just lying under him, not moving, just letting him do whatever he wants with her. His mate would look away, never meeting his eyes and whimper from time to time if he was too rough.

His female hadn't had her pleasure in a long time and he felt like he was neglecting her.

Yesterday, the arbitrator had tried to be gentle, to take his time and to make her climax, but she remained meek and wouldn't participate.

He was hurt when she refused to be pleasured by him and he was even more hurt when she told him she didn't feel like mating.

The elite bowed his head and sighed; it was time to solve the problem. He had attempted to solve it by himself and he was obliviously unable to.

His mate was unhappy and acting out of character. She was depressed and angry at him.

He needed help.

The yautja growled; there was one person who knew Lyna deeply enough to know what to do. To tell him how to win his female's trust and affection back.

Dena'ee didn't want to ask for help… He knew he had to step on his pride.

Well, it was time to pay a visit to his little brother.

xxxxxx

*2 days later, Ari'dan's POV*

He was working, analyzing datas and graphics about Yautjas and humans blood samples, comparing the two.

It was really interesting: humans had four blood types and yautja only got three… However, their blood was highly similar.

The young yautja was deep in thoughts when a human servant appeared in the library, walking to him and bowing her head: ''** Apprentice healer Ari'dan? **''

'' **Yes?** ''

'' **You have a visitor waiting for you outside, in the gardens.**''

A visitor? Immediately he thought of Lyna. The grey yautja rose, hastily collecting his studies and his pad before walking outside. Could it really be his sister? His best friend hadn't communicated with him in over a month! How could that be?

He had been worried about it; it could only mean two things. The communicator was out of order or Dena'ee found out about her trip here. The young male hoped for the former as he went outside.

Ari'dan jogged there, not wanting to make whoever was visiting him wait.

The future healer stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the said visitor: Dena'ee.

The black yautja turned fully to him: '' **Hello little brother**.''

His mane flared: '' **What are you doing here?**'' he spat.

It only meant one things: he knew.

'' **I merely came to pay visit to my brother, whom I haven't seen in over three months.**''

Ari'dan tried to regain his composure, taking a deep breathe.

'' **I don't want to see you. Leave. **'' he said coldly as he stood straight as a board.

'' **You can't be angry forever Ari'dan… **'' the arbitrator said, walking closer.

'' **We will see. I won't repeat it: leave.** ''

The elder shook his head: ''** I came here for a reason little brother. **''

'' **Why are you here then Elite? **''

'' **I need your advice…about Lyna**.''

The grey bluish yautja frowned, worried: '' **What about my sister? Why isn't she with you? You know we miss each other; why didn't you bring her?** ''

Anguish seeped inside him; his brother was wearing his 'arbitrator's face' now.

'' **She is punished.** '' he answered flatly.

A low growled escaped the younger sibling: '' **Why is she punished?** '' he demanded slowly.

Dena'ee's mane was rising in response to his temper: '' **You know why, foolish little brother.**''

'' **You had no reason to punish her for that… What kind of punishment is it, that she can't accompany you? **''

The elite clasped his hands behind his back: '' **For five months, all her rights are revoked. She is confined to the house and recently, I allowed her to go in the gardens. This is the reason of her absence**.''

The apprentice was fuming: '' **What!? What have you done! Lyna didn't deserve that! She was always obedient and respectful to us! All the time! Not once she ever acted like those wild humans! She never broke a thing in the house, she never raged, she never tried to escape or do something of the kind! She is a part of our family! How dare you!** ''

He was roaring by now, outraged. The arbitrator was standing passively in front of him.

'' **She disobeyed me and was warned about the consequences. I came here to ask for your help, not talk about her punishment**.''

'' **Idiot; I won't help you!** '' He hissed.

'' **By helping me, you are helping her; she's unhappy, sad. For over a month, all she did was sleeping and walking. Then I gave her permission to go in the backyard and she gained some colors back. My mate started to train again this week; I was glad. However, she's angry and short tempered. She barely talk to me and let me mate her out of fear…**''

His heart clenched in his chest. Sleeping and walking for a whole month, Lyna? Then he snarled: '' **…Out of fear what do you mean 'out of fear**'**!?**''

The black yautja spoke: '' **I heard her discuss with Uria… She told her she didn't wish to mate, but was letting me do it because she didn't want to be hurt or for me to prolong her punishment. Which is false. I wouldn't do any of those things if she'd refuse me**.''

Ari'dan walked forward and grabbed the pectoral piece of his brother's armor:'' **My sister doesn't 'fear'. She never feared anything. Something had lead her to this belief of your person. You must have said something or done something… What are you not telling me Dena'ee? And don't you dare lie to me!** ''

The bigger male looked away: '**' I've never landed a hand on her, but… When she came back home and I knew she had been here with you… I…I lost control…and I bit her**.''

Ari'dan's eyes bulged: '' **you- you bit her? YOU MARKED HER!?**''

'' **Ye—'**'

He saw red.

The grey yautja tackled his brother to the ground and started to pound his fists onto him.

'' **How have you dared hurt her! You're a no good, a dishonorable shit that doesn't deserve her!** ''

The arbitrator rolled, turning them and began to hit back: '' _**You**_** are the dishonorable shit! You think I didn't know you wanted to take her away!? You were thinking about stealing my mate! Your own brother!** ''

Ari'dan elbowed him in the diaphragm, cutting his air and pushed him off of him with a punch to the face.

'' **You're as good as a Badblood! She didn't want you and you forced her! She told me how you took her the first times! How could you have done something like that to a member of our family!?**'' He shouted.

Dena'ee kicked him in the stomach before jumping on him again: '' **She was my mate! She is my mate! I was always careful with her!** '' he said as he punched him in his lower back.

The future healer rammed his knee into the elite's ribs: ' **You don't love her! Not like I do! You will never know how to take care of her properly! You've imprisoned her and you wonder why she's unhappy! Stupid Hard Meat!** '' He roared.

The black yautja grunted and swept his legs from under him.

'' **I do love her since she's 15! I love her even though I didn't want to, even though I don't understand why!**''

Ari'dan dodged his brother's fist and grabbed it in an elbow lock. '' **Because she's human? You're just a racist asshole! She always had looked up to you and all you did was ignoring her! And now this!? Others will judge her because of your bite!**''

The younger sibling was starting to be tired; he wasn't training at all here and Dena'ee was stronger and more skilled than him.

Dena'ee avoided his arm and uppercut him in the belly, making him groan before repeatedly punching him there.

Ari'dan fell to his knees, holding his center and coughing in a desperate need for air.

His older brother looked down at him: '' **You can't beat me little brother; this is why she's my mate today**.''

With a yell of rage, he threw himself at him again, not caring if he got beaten unconscious.

As they rolled once more, they were suddenly stopped, two hands grabbing them roughly by the hair and rising them forcefully to their feet.

'' **I cannot believe it: our best student and our best arbitrator. Brothers… Fighting like wild animals in place of knowledge! I am outraged, disappointed!** ''

Elder Al'tan.

The old male was dragging them by the dreadlocks further in the gardens, in a more secluded place.

He shoved them to the ground, glaring at them furiously. Ari'dan looked down, ashamed; Dena'ee glared back to the elder.

'' **Ho pup… you might be an Elite Arbitrator, but I am still your superior**.'' He warned.

His big brother looked down.

'' **I'm sorry Eld—'**' Started the apprentice.

Al'tan raised a hand and cut him off: '' **You will both be silent.** ''

'' **What were you two thinking!? **''

He faced Ari'dan: '**' I know you feel some…resentment toward your brother, but he is your only blood related family left!** ''

The old yautja turned to Dena'ee: ''…**And you? Where is your renowned impassiveness? You are an Arbitrator Dena'ee! You represent the law and the justice!**''

The council member exhaled loudly: '' **I was taking my daily walk calmly, strolling peacefully among the threes and what do I see?! Kar'dan's sons hitting each other like pups battling over a toy!** ''

The elder rubbed his forehead: '' **Ari'dan… you are not a violent being, you dislike fighting. Dena'ee, you were never one to lose your calm. What happened?** ''

The brothers began to shout at the same times, trying to talk over the other.

'' **Quiet! Dena'ee will talk first as he is the elder**.''

Ari'dan gave a hurt look, but remained silent nonetheless.

'' **I came here seeking my little brother's advice. My mate, Lyna, is not so well these times and I thought, since Ari'dan is the one who knows her best, that he could provide useful help.** '' He explained.

'' **I can't see faults in this… however, I fail to see how it could start a fight**. **Ari'dan?**''

The younger yautja scoffed: '' **My brother, because he is an idiot, forgot to tell you why my sister is not so well.** ''

Al'tan rolled his eyes: '' **Arbitrator?**''

'' **I punished Lyna for coming here and disobeying me. A punishment she rightfully deserve. She did not take it so well**.''

The apprentice shouted at Dena'ee:

'' **no one would take a five months imprisonment well ! And you bit her! She is marked now; do you have any idea of the consequences it will have!?**''

The elder raised a brow: '' **Is that true?**''

The black yautja mumbled: '' **yes…**''

'' **Monster**.'' Ari'dan hissed.

'' **It is enough Ari'dan. I think I now understand. Lyna came here without your permission some time ago, you punished her. She's not reacting well to that and now…her comportment or whatever is bothering you. You worry and you don't know what to do so you came here demanding your little brother's help. You told him about the punishment and I guess Ari'dan lost it? Am I wrong?**''

Dena'ee nodded: '' **It looks like it. You are right Elder**.''

'' **I do not approve of this Dena'ee. I met Lyna; she is not a servant nor a slave. Not someone who needs watching. Her family is here, I believe. Most of the time she is joyful and energetic; she is respectful**. '' he said in a hard tone.

'' **Well she is not like that anymore and this is the reason of my presence**.''

'' **I know; you never let things to the hazard or improvise. I think it was wise to come here. Ari'dan is the person you need.**''

'' **By helping your brother you will help Lyna Ari'dan.** '' Al'tan sighed.

The student glanced at Dena'ee, resigned.

'' **I hate you, but I love Lyna so I will help…you need to describe me everything that happened in details. How she acts, what she says and what she does.** ''

Surprisingly, Dena'ee did a very good and realistic report to him, very objective.

Al'tan was now sitting with them and had listened to all of what was said. The future healer brought his hands together under his chin.

'' **Lyna is definitively bored. Her being bored is wrong because she needs to do something that entertains her and that makes her move. My sister can't have more than a few idle days in a row. That would push her to seek some action or to be agitated, which leads to comportments that you don't like, brother. Second, your stupid bite most likely removed all trust she had in you; making her nervous around you or making her avoid you, like you described. The way you told me she doesn't meet your eyes anymore and obey you like a mindless being, she now knows you can hurt her s—'**'

Dena'ee objected: '' **I won't hurt her. I—'**'

'' **You already did dumb ass and you will shut up and listen.**'' He growled.

The elite's mandibles opened widely, but he stayed quiet.

''…**Since she knows you are not above hurting her, she is careful around you; she obeys and doesn't look you in the eyes so you have no doubts that you are in charge. She is angry because of the punishment, sure. She rage because you removed all her rights and forbade her to communicate with me. To conclude, she is sad Dena'ee because you just treated her like a mere slave and I can tell you that you disappointed her. When she came here she was defending you, you know. She said you were trying and all that stuff. Lyna is forever loyal. But place your back to her and she will turn hers too.**''

His brother seemed pensive: ''**what do I do now? What could I do to make her trust me again and to show her it's just a punishment, not something that will last. That I care for her**. ''

Ari'dan looked at him with a smug air: '**' Ho that's simple… Remove her punishment, allow her to come here and let her hunt.**''

The elite snarled: '' **You dishonorable insect; you are turning this to your advantage!** ''

The younger sibling falsely entertained himself with his claws: '**' I would never dear. I am truthful; do that and she'll be happy. Her mood will lighten and forgiveness will come a lot more quickly and easily**. ''

Al'tan was chuckling beside them. '' **Are you not a bit extreme?** ''

'' **not at all; all I wish for is my brother's happiness. The sooner the better I guess.**''

Dena'ee was growling lowly: '' **You are as sly as a human**.''

'' **I spent most of my life with one; can you blame me?** ''

Al'tan rose: '' **Stop your bickering: Dena'ee you got your answer and I think you should go before things degenerate again.** ''

The arbitrator glared at his little brother: '' **Indeed**.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 17:

*Dena'ee POV*

He came back home limping slightly and covered in bruises. Uria, who knew why and where he had been gone for two days, raised a brow at him:

'' **I guess it didn't go very well**.'' She said when he appeared in the water room to clean himself a bit before taking a real bath.

'' **My brother was- is still a bit upset about me taking Lyna as my mate… Let's say he was more than upset when I told him I bit her**. '' the male confessed as he gently rubbed the blood off of his mandibles.

'' **Did you learn something useful at least?** ''

The arbitrator growled: '' **Ari'dan is cunning: he said to put an end to her punishment and ask for forgiveness and to let her come to him. That kind of nonsense. I know she would be happy if I remove her sanction and allow her all she wants. What I want is to maintain my authority and gain her trust and affection back at the same time. His advice does not really help me.**''

The green female was surprised: '' **Ari said nothing else? **''

The black yautja patted his face dry: '' **hum…yes. He said a specific Earth product could appease her or win me her favors. It's called…**_**chocolate,**_** I think.** ''

The redhead chuckled: '' **Yes…When they came back she was complaining there was no chocolate on this planet.** ''

Dena'ee shrugged and began walking out of the room before stopping: '' **Where is she now?** ''

'' **In the gardens or napping in the sun somewhere**.''

The male nodded and headed toward the bath chamber. After he was washed and wearing a fresh loincloth, the elite went searching for his mate.

He found her in the parlour, sitting at the window with a bored air on her face. But as soon as she saw him it was replaced with a confused expression. His female's mouth opened but shut itself not a second later and the girl looked down. Dena'ee knew she wanted to ask questions.

'' **How are you?** '' he asked.

Pup raised her eyes again and stared at his bruises: '' **I'm fine I guess… But you?**''

The yautja walked closer: '' **It is nothing; the result of a mere quarrel**.''

He saw her frowned.

'' **Why? Where were you?** ''

The arbitrator caressed her black mane, gently treading his claws through her hair.

'' **I went to see someone, seeking answers to help me in a certain situation. The matter was very important and dear to me. **''

His mate looked away and escaped his hand at the same time: '' **Ho... then I hope you found them**.''

''**I got some**. ''

There was an awkward silence; he was staring at his female and she was simply looking at the ground.

'' **Would you like to do something?** '' he asked.

Her expression darkened before softening into something neutral again: '' **you don't have to do that…just stop. There is nothing amusing or entertaining to do with me at the moment. I bet you have stuff to do; go do it. Don't bother with me; I'm fine. ** ''

He sighed: '' **Pup… we need to talk. I know right now you are unhappy, but I am trying to make it easier. I know you've been through all books; I could bring you more. We could train together, we could converse. We could enjoy each other at night, but you are cold to me. I heard you talk with Uria; I won't be angry at you if you don't wish to mate…**''

Petting her hair backward before raising her chin: '' **When I brought you here, you were barely more than a baby. I raised you and I came to care deeply for you. Seeing you so… hollow and uncaring about almost everything is making me sad**. ''

Lyna grumbled: '' **'s your fault**.''

That pup was hard headed… He _did_ put a punishment on her. But he remembered _why_ in the first place there was one. She looked up to him, pleading with her clear blue eyes, her bottom lip pouting.

'' **Stop looking at me like this, please.**'' He sighed.

Her expression became even more pleading: '' **Why?** ''

'' **It makes me want to oblige you**. ''

'' **Then why don't you?**'' the human mumbled.

He ruffled her hair and chuckled: '' **You would be the most spoiled female ever**.''

His mate replaced her mane, all the while giving him a disapproving glare: '' **You know I'm not like that: I never ask for anything!** ''

The arbitrator became serious again: '' **I know, it is a part of the reason I would give you everything you would ask.** ''

She hugged her knees and placed her chin on them: '' **I'm not like that… I don't care for stupid jewels, pelts, furniture and clothes. **''

The male sat beside her, sliding a hand on her ankle: '' **What do you care for?** ''

'' **The people I love**. ''

His first thought was: Ari'dan. Again his little brother. However, Dena'ee knew there were more: Uria, Amaru… Maybe himself. Perhaps her biologic mother?

He stared at her; his female was good-hearted. Pup had always been affectionate and loving toward them. She was kind and friendly.

The black yautja remembered her in the beginning: she was fearful around him. But after a few months it passed. He could clearly see her in his mind, hiding behind Ari'dan whenever he was near, her head peeking out besides his legs.

Stopping completely if she was alone, as if remaining immobile could make her invisible.

Then it changed; the pup started to come closer with Uria's gentle coaxing and Ari'dan's reassurance. He got his first human hug when she was seven. After that she began to babble around him in yautjan.

Sometimes, if he was lucky the child would climb on the sofa he was sitting on. After a minute she would crawl a bit nearer. Another minute, then crawling nearer again. And again.

Funny pup she was.

He shook his head slowly at his memories: '' **I will remove a month to your sanction**.''

She raised her head, confused: ''** Really? Why? '**'

'' **It was originally supposed to be three months… I said if you were misbehaving that I would add a week to your punishment. Your comportment has been good and you did not disobey again. So I am rewarding you**. ''

Surprisingly, she didn't say anything. He cocked his head; he thought she would be over joyed and happy. His pup just hummed and put her chin back on her knees, looking outside with longing.

He rose and grabbed her face, caressing her cheeks and mouth with his mandibles. She lightly kissed them and stroke his dreadlocks.

Pulling back a little, the male said: '' **I must go on Earth again soon: I will bring you books and chocolate, whatever it is**.''

At his words, a big smile split her face: '' **Tons of it!** ''

The black yautja laughed: '' **I will bring as much as I can**.''

Xxxxxx

*four days later*

''… **I must say a little training did you good.**'' Kiba said as he avoided her foot.

'' **Pff! You might be stronger than me, but you got no proper technic**!''

He punched her and she dodged.

'' **I got it naturally; it's in me. I've been in more fights than you.**'' He pointed out.

The girl snorted and attacked once more. They fought for another half-hour until they called it tie.

Lyna lowered herself near the pond and splashed some water on her; the heat of Yautja prime could be terrible sometimes. The tall man did the same in his own Kiba-like way and completely lied in the water.

The teenager rolled her eyes: '' **You're so stupid sometimes…**''

He splashed her: '**' Afraid of a little water house pet? I'm cooling down more quickly like that. Anyway I've heard that it wasn't so hot on Earth; that's why humans are always too warm here.** ''

She sat back and thought about it for a moment.

'' **I think you're right: I remember that at some point in the year, my sire was covering me in many layers of clothing. There was a white thing on the ground; it was all wet and cold. However I don't recall is name…**''

The hunter seemed interested now: '' **Tell me more about Earth.**''

She shrugged: '' **I don't remember much… But there are many seasons there: One is warm and everything is green. Then the leaves change colors and it gets colder. After that the white thing fall from the sky and it's frozen all over. Then it melt and it's warm again.** ''

'' **That sounds great! I become tired of the heat sometimes… What else?**''

Lying on her back, she continued: '' **There is only one moon and one sun. The clothes are different there: people cover themselves almost completely. The houses are made mostly of wood…I think. The food was different. The sky doesn't have that green hue; it's a clear blue**. ''

Kiba was leaning on his elbow: '' **I'd like to go there; at least once**.''

The girl abruptly sat again: '' **What?! You've never been on Earth?** ''

The male shook his head: '**' I was born here; my parents were servants or slaves. As soon as I was weaned, their master sold me to Hor'jin who was looking for a hunting partner. Well, that's what he told me.**''

She made a face: the girl just couldn't imagine Hor'jin taking care of a human baby. She had seen a few: it was always crying and they smelled weird…

'' **You're telling me honorable hunter Hor'jin raised you?** '' she asked.

''…**And look at the fine job he did!** ''

She scoffed: indeed.

Aggressive male starting fights all the time. Jumping defenceless females. No manners at all. Talking like low class commoner. Always having grim and dirt somewhere…

Indeed.

'' **There she is: judging me again. Uppity house pet! Spoiled female!** '' he taunted as he poke her shoulder.

She swatted his hand: '' **I am not judging you: I already assessed you the first time we met. There is no point doing it again: I know what you are like**.''

He chuckled: '**' So much big words and big expressions to barely say something. You're just a pup. **'' he said ruffling her hair.

She growled: '' **I am not a pup! I am 18 years old and mated**.''

The rough looking man became serious: '' **18 years old is still young. The fact that the arbitrator decided he wanted to fuck you, doesn't make you an adult either**.''

She slapped his chest: '' **Why are you so crude? It's not like I chose that… **''

The man rolled on top of her: '' **Because I wanted you! I still do**. '' he snarled.

'' **Kiba…I won't betray Dena'ee: I deeply care for him and I am not that kind of female**.'' the girl explained as she placed her hands on his chest to push him.

'' **You are not in love with him!** ''

She cocked her head: '' **I love Dena'ee; he's my family**.''

He rose and sighed as he walked away.

'' **Why are you like that? You know I won't be your mate. Ever**. ''

He stopped and scoffed: '' **I know that…It's just that the Arbitrator got you stuck here and bit you and you're still all over him!**''

She bowed her head: ''** I can't do nothing about that… I don't want to fight with him. I don't understand why you are angry all of sudden. **''

He grumbled a bit before saying: '' **I'm going. See you later house pet**.''

She was confused, but thanked him nonetheless for coming and helped him to get on the wall.

Xxxxxx

*11 days later*

''**Uria…it's been over two weeks now**! '' Lyna said worriedly.

They were sitting stiffly in the living room, speaking about events on Earth. Words had traveled fast: rebels had bombed many ships.

The green female grabbed her hand to comfort her: '' **Honey… he's been gone for 17 days once! 15 is not that bad… And you know… Only three ships were damaged: there is only a small possibility that Dena'ee was on one of them.**''

'' **It happened **_**once**_**; is usually after 13 or 14 days!** '' she pointed out.

'' **Dear... No matter what you say or do won't make come back faster; so stop worrying like that**! ''

The teenager rose and start pacing a bit before halting: '' **You're right, you're right…**''

Xxxxxx

*5 days later*

'' **you are absolutely no fun today, you know**. '' Kiba complained.

She excused herself flatly: '' **Sorry…**''

The hunter sighed and sat near her: '' **You're worrying about that black beast of yours?**''

'' **Of course…it's not normal. He should have been here already! 20 days Kiba; it's way too much! And with all that's happening on Earth**…''

He waved her off: '' **Yeah, yeah…exploding ships and all…**''

'' **It is serious! **'' She raged as she went to her feet to tower over him… until the man rose himself.

'' **If the Arbitrator doesn't come back, you'll be free**. ''

She gasped: '' **You're awful!** ''

He gave her a mean grin: '' **I'm optimist**.''

Barely containing her anger, the girl hissed as she pointed the wall: '' **You get out of here now!** ''

The man let a long deep sigh as he bowed his head backward.

'' **Sorry, sorry! I'm sure Dena'ee is a…kind guy and all; Hor'jin likes him. Which is hard to achieve. But since you're his mate, you haven't been yourself and he trapped you here!**''

'' **I know, but if he doesn't come back… I'll-I will die of sadness**.''

The hunter arched a brow: ''** That much? **''

The girl started to pace: '**' You don't seem to understand. Yes, I didn't want to be his mate nor I wanted to be separated from Ari… But Dena'ee raised me! He taught me many things. How to fight, how to spot a lying person, how to be stealthy and hunt…he is my family**.'' She said looking right into his eyes.

He placed a big hand on her shoulder: '' **Listen; the arbitrator is a great warrior, he'll come back. He's intelligent and patient, or so I've been told by Hor'jin. Stop worrying like that**.''

She nodded half-heartedly and ask him to go.

Xxxxxx

Xxxxxx

The teenager was clutching her knees as she stared mindlessly at the pond in front of her. It was the middle of the night, but she couldn't sleep. It's been 24 days now, almost a month. They had no news of him and Uria had already heard every gossips and rumors around and they were useless.

Lyna felt bad. For the last two months, she had been horrible to him, cold. The teenage had done her best to avoid him and to say as little as possible around the male. Thinking that maybe it has been her last moments with Dena'ee, she wanted to cry.

The arbitrator had tried. Really. After his bite, he told her he regretted, that it had been an accident. The black yautja had been kind to her after that; her mate had caressed her and talked softly to her. He had wanted to do things and activities with her to entertain her and the girl had refused. Every time he had tried to engage a conversation, Lyna had cut it as short as possible.

And now, he might never return to her. The teenager thought she hated him sometimes, but now she knew better.

Silent tears began to roll on her cheeks: she would never forget herself.

The black haired female remained like that for a long time, she thought, she cried, she prayed.

Until she fell asleep on the grass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 18:

*Kiba POV *

'' Let go of me!'' Their new servant shrieked while struggling against him.

'' **I don't speak human, my pretty**.'' He said as he held her tiny wrists to his hips.

Hooo… He liked them that way; all fire and defiance. This one was a true beauty: even Hor'jin found it so. Her auburn mane was thick and shiny and her dark green eyes were burning with anger. They had bought her two weeks ago because their main servant, a woman of 47 years old, wanted more help around.

The female couldn't be more than 22 or 23 years old and she had a slight frame. However, she was fiery and untamed; she refused to obey and she was rather aggressive. One of the others told him she was called Carmen.

She hit him with her knee several time as she shouted: '' Let me go you son of a bitch! ''

He couldn't understand, but he very well knew she was cursing at him. Kiba turned her around in his embrace and crushed her back to his chest, her arms tightly held in front of her.

'' **You're a servant now and I want you!** '' he drawled in her ear.

The female groaned and fought harder until another maid stopped before them. Jana. That girl had been in Hor'jin's house for over 6 years.

'' **Master Kiba… She doesn't even understand your language. She's new here; give her some time.** '' she said softly.

The male rolled his eyes: '' **She'll have to get used to it; now or later doesn't matter very much. More, Hor'jin will probably want her too. I think I'm a good start.** **Translate that for her.**''

The blond girl did and Carmen began to struggle like a wild animal.

'' I'm not your slave dumbass! I'll die before it happens!'' She yelled.

''**What did she say Jana?** ''

The maid bowed her head: '' **I'd rather not repeat it…**''

The rough looking man chuckled and pushed the girl away.

'' **Train her then Jana; I'll take her another day. Where is Maud?** '' he asked.

'' **In the kitchen…**'' the blond girl said as she went to Carmen.

Kiba grinned and started to walk there, but halted: '' **ho and Jana: come to my bedroom tonight.**''

The girl sighed and nodded.

This one was obedient; it did not take long to get her to do what they asked. Hor'jin never really fancied her; but he liked her enough. She was pretty and shy…Jana was kind and only fought them in the beginning because she was scared.

Cute little thing.

He found Maud in the kitchen, leaning over the counter preparing something. The hunter went silently behind her and trapped her there. The woman jumped, startled.

'' **Stop that! I am working.** ''

Kiba was pressing his hips against hers as he nibbled on her right ear.

'' **Kiba I swear to God… Go harass someone else**!'' she growled as she pushed him.

He bit her neck, not hard, just to remind her, her place. She yelped ans he released the skin between his teeth.

Hor'jin appeared: '' **Kiba you horny mongrel! I want my supper ready today; leave her alone.** ''

The man sighed and whined: '' **Can't a male get laid here? The new one is fighting, Jana's busy and now Maud!** ''

'' **You went to see Lyna again didn't you? And now you feel desire you couldn't sate. This is your own fault. Follow me boy.** ''

Kiba groaned and did as his master said.

They went into their main trophy room and the yautja started to talk: '' **Boy, you're not a pup anymore I should not be telling you this now. Your business with Lyna is dangerous: If my friend learns it…He'll have your balls. The girl will probably be punished too. Dena'ee is fair, but not one to cross; that's why he is a dear friend to me.** ''

'' **He's been gone for a long time now…**'' the human pointed out slowly.

Hor'jin frowned and growled: '' **Foolish human; Dena'ee is the only warrior who has ever been equal to me in fighting! However he is ten times more intelligent than me, he sees everything. Nothing escapes him. Don't go thinking he won't come back**. ''

The hunting partner looked away and his master planted a firm hand on his shoulder.

'' **Boy…I've never seen you like this. You don't eat as much as before, you barely sleep, you're always gone… Every time you're coming back you take the females. What's happening?** ''

Kiba stared at the ground, defeated.

'' **I-I can't stop thinking about her. I barely sleep because she always haunts my dreams. She's just an arrogant pup and I want to break her for being so… then gently repair her. She's beautiful and strong… Every time my eyes land on her, my chest tighten. She smells good…all the time. She enraged me and makes me want to care for her at the same time. I really want her. But now it's too late… and she did not even want the arbitrator.**''

His master looked at him with a sad air: '' **Kiba…my boy. I can see you are in pain there,'' **he tapped his chest,** '' but there is nothing you or I can do about it. I know Dena'ee; he's a good yautja. The best in my opinion. He saved my life during our Chiva. He was always fair and treated me like an equal even though I was a commoner. Lyna is safe and will never need anything with him**.''

His fist tightened: '' **Just thinking about him having her… It makes me want to kill something. To destroy. She doesn't belong to him**.''

The hunter sighed: '' **Kiba… If she's truly yours, Paya will send her back to you, don't worry.** ''

There was a pause in their conversation before Hor'jin spoke again: '' **Dena'ee is dear to me. You, you are my hunting partner and I raised you. At one point, one of the two will get hurt. I think it's best if we go Kiba. Hunting and killing will get your head off of my best friend's mate. The ship is repaired and there is no reason for us to remain here any longer**.''

He did not want to leave, but his master was right. Maybe it would help him. Clear his head and all.

Kiba nodded: '' **I think you're right…**''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

She stood in front of the window in their bedroom, her eyes wide opened staring into nothingness. The second sun slowly setting behind the houses and the trees in front of her.

Tomorrow it would be a whole month.

A month.

They heard people were starting to come back since a week and no sign of Dena'ee. A single tear fell on her cheek, but nothing more. She had cried and prayed and nothing worked. Cetanu and Paya were deaf to her prayers.

The teenager slightly turned her head toward the door when soft knocks disturbed her thoughts.

'' **Uria… Your tea is excellent, but I already told you: it doesn't help me to sleep**.'' She sighed.

The green servant appeared; she was crying and she was lightly shaking. Lyna's heart stopped.

Then the redhead laughed: '' **He's back!** ''

The girl's heart began to beat again and she gasped before sprinting downstairs. She heard Uria shout: '' **In the living room!**''

She ran there and here her mate was, accompanied by another yautja. She didn't care.

The teenager jumped on him and hugged his neck; he caught her in time and managed to stay on his feet. She hooked her legs around him and buried her face in is dreadlocks.

The young female started to sob in the crook of his neck: '' **I was so worry- I thought you would not come back and then I felt bad-and-and**—''

She was absolutely incomprehensible.

The Arbitrator patted her back and hushed her: '' **I am fine Pup…I am fine.**'' He said softly.

The elite waved at his colleague, indicating him to follow the green servant who had just appeared in the hallway.

The teenager was still cluthing at him and taking in his scent.

She thought she would never smell his fresh rain scent again… Lyna tighten her grip on him and cried harder.

Dena'ee sat on the sofa and rocked her a bit. As she calmed herself, the girl began to breathe normally again.

She looked up to him; one of his mandibles was bandages as well as one of his forearms.

The teenager placed her head back on his shoulder: '' **Don't you ever do that to me again… I was so scared…** ''

He put his head on hers: '' **I am sorry…I am sure you were…**''

'' **What happened? Why couldn't you contact? **''

'' **As you probably know, ours ships were bombed. I was into one**.''

She gasped and the black yautja continued.

'' **I was in the opposite way were the explosion happened. I was slightly wounded and fainted at some point; they found me and the patched me up, but they needed to interrogate every survivors on the ships.** ''

''**Why? It couldn't be you! **'' she whined.

'' **It's the procedure Pup**…**And we had to wait for other ships to come…secure the place again…It took times.** '' he said apologetically.

More tears fell from her eyes; she really believed she had lost him.

Her mate caressed her hair: '' **Why are you so distressed? I thought you- you would not care that much. **''

The young girl just cried harder.

'' **You said you hated me… and you've been avoiding me or ignoring me for over a month… **''

She whimpered: '' **That's why… You would not have come back and my last moments with you would have been that. Us arguing and fighting. Me being cold to you. I was so angry…I am still angry, but the thought of losing you and never seeing you again had me crying for days. I think I would've die of sadness if you did not come back.**''

The male looked at her with his silver eyes before huggin her fiercely to his chest.

'' **Ho Pup…I had no idea…**'' he murmured.

Xxxxxx

That night they mated and none of the pair was cold to the other. He wanted to sleep, but she pleaded with him to take her, to make her feel he was truly there, here with her.

The male took her gently first.

Then he made sure there would be no doubt about his presence tomorrow in the morning.

Finally, he pleasured her, taking his time to reassure his female.

The girl felt safe and sated, her being calm and serene like she hadn't felt in a long time. Lyna turned around in his embrace to face him, to press closer to his chest.

'' **Don't leave again**. '' she whispered.

The yautja intertwined their legs: '' **I won't. At least for a while**. ''

'' **I'm glad**. ''

Xxxxxx

The other yautja, the one who had been with Dena'ee last night, was called Tin'drun. He was a pale brown and orange color and the spots that covered him were a dark mahogany. His belly was a pale beige and Tin'drun was middle height, maybe about 7'6 feet tall.

When the teenager went downstairs with Dena'ee, he was already up and talking with Uria.

As soon as he saw them, he rose and enthousiastly came to the pair:

'' You must be Lyna! Dena'ee talked a lot about you! I'm Tin'drun.'' He said in english, presenting his hand like the human custom.

She grabbed his hand and shook it: '' **I'm enchanted; I would like to speak in English with you, but I'm not allowed to…**''

Lyna felt suddenly shy; she remembered her punishment and the bite and her cheeks darkened. However, he probably already saw it and he acted like he hadn't nocticed…

The girl was startled when he began to turn around her, but relaxed when she heard her mate chuckled.

'' **She really is young! Ho my god she's tall; my mother was at least half a foot shorter! I like her eyes.** ''

The girl pushed a bit into the arbitrator's side. That guy was weird. Like, totally not yautja; he acted in a very human way. Talking and talking… making no sense.

Then it hit her; his mother was half a foot shorter than her!?

'' **Your bearer was human?**'' She asked.

Tin'drun puffed his chest in a proud way: '' Yes. ''

Wow. He didn't look human at all… but he was sure acting like one.

'' **Tin'drun is a mechanic on my ship; the best one. We met some time ago and I found that he is a good friend**. **He was the one who found me after the explosion**. '' Dena'ee explained.

'' **Well, I thank you for finding my mate and accompanying him back here**.''

Surprisingly, the half breed snorted: '' Ho my…it's true Dena'ee raised you; you are so serious and formal. '' he said in English and winked.

Lyna laughed lightly and harder when she saw the frowned on Dena'ee's face. The girl decided she liked Tin'drun.

They had breakfast together and Tin'drun was asking so many questions… The elite seemed to be used to it and answered them at the best of his capacities.

When they finished, Tin'drun asked to speak with her in private and Lyna was astonished that Dena'ee accepted right away.

They went in the gardens to walk and the male immediately began to talk: '' I would like to hear your advice about a delicate situation of mine Lyna. You can speak in English; I won't tell.''

She nodded and waited for him to talk.

'' You see, I like this girl… Her name is Alex and she's a bit older than you. She's a servant: she works in the fields on my Sire's property. Alex is new: she's been here for only 10 months. She's really… unhappy. My Sire has whipped her twice now and it would be thrice without my intervention. Alex is working hard, but it seems to never be enough for my father. She's small and wasn't made to do hard labors. I tried to approach her, but she's scared and doesn't trust any yautja. She trembles whenever I speak to her….''

Tin'drun spoke to her for a long time, giving her many details about this Alex and Lyna tried her best to help him. She gave him advises and shared her point of view.

After their conversation, He left, saying goodbye to everyone in the house, making her laugh once more.

Xxxxxx

For the next three weeks, Lyna spent most of her time with Dena'ee, feeling like he would vanish any second.

They spoke a lot, sharing their deepest thoughts and secrets.

She took care of his injuries, washing them and bandaging them back with clean cloths. There was deep gashes on his mandibles and his arm was burned.

The teenager made sure the bandage was comfortable and tied it back.

'' **There; it should heal fast.** ''

Dena'ee, who was sitting with his side facing her, turned and drew her between his legs, placing his hands on her hips. They were about the same height that way.

He was staring at her with such a look that she averted her eyes.

'' **Pup….Lyna**. ''

She looked up again; if he was using her name it was a serious matter.

'' **Yes? **''

'' **When I was stuck on Earth, I thought a lot… And I understood things. I see them differently now. I- I would like to have a pup. A baby**.''

Her eyes widened. '' **Dena'ee… I…I'm not ready for that…I'm not sure if**-''

'' **I know, I know… But you are not so young; soon you'll be 19. I know you do not feel ready, but I will be there, Uria will be there. Having a pup is not so complicated. It's just that… If I were to die, nothing would be left of me, I realised that. My work is dangerous. Have I'd been on a different place on the ship, I would not be talking to you now. I feel ready to raise a pup, to be a father and I want it to be with you.**''

The girl looked away: SHE was not ready.

Seeing her distress, the black yautja gently turned her face back to him: '' **I won't force you… but I would like you to think about it. I want a pup in the next two years**. ''

Two years wasn't much; she wouldn't even be 21.

'' **I don't know…** '' she muttered.

The arbitrator hugged her: '' **It's alright pup… I understand you do not feel ready for this… I am asking much.**''

The girl remained silent. This was way more than 'much'. Having a kid now? She didn't even know if she could take care of herself…let alone a baby! And a yautja one… They were climbing everywhere, biting and scratching. They were not sedentary like human babies: after barely a month they could already walk and climb…

This would not be simple.

'' **Say something Lyna…**''

'' **I don't know about this… I promise you I will think about it: but the later the better.**''

''**Thank Pup…that is all I am asking**.'' He sighed.

The girl shook her head: '' **You say you will be there…How? Half the time you are gone! I don't know how to raise a pup…**''

'' **If I have a child under five years old, they can only send me on mission once every three months…I will be there most of the time. **''

Still. He could die in mission and then what? She was no mother material. What if she does a wrong?

The male caressed her hair: '' **Stop worrying; time will settle things. I heard human females feel the urge to have kids at some point. It will happen to you too**.''

'' **Maybe**.''

xxxxxx

Two days later, the Elite had to go reports events to the council in person. She was left with Uria, whom the girl was talking to presently.

'' **What's the matter hun? You've been staring blankly at everything for the passed days**.'' The servant asked, sitting next to her on the sofa.

''… **He wants a baby.**'' She blurted out.

The green female's mouth opened then she smiled widely: '' **It's wonderful!**'' she exclaimed.

Lyna gave her a horrified look: '' **I don't know how to raise a pup! **''

Uria finaly appeared to understand that the teenager did not, in fact, want a child.

'' **Ho sweety… There is no need to panic. Females are made for this**.''

The girl raised a brow: '' **I'm pretty sure**_** I**_** wasn't made for that!** ''

The redhead gave her a sad look: '' **You know… I would like to be a mother… but I probably never will**.''

'' **Why?**'' She demanded cocking her head.

'' **My race is… genetically complexe. I can only have children with a male of my race. Furthermore, I'm a servant…**''

'' **I'm sure there is males of your specy on Yautja prime! Dena'ee would not prenvent you from having kids…**'' Lyna said, trying to comfort her.

Uria shook her head: '' **The males of my specy… they are almost as big and tall as the yautjas. You see my horns? Theirs are many times bigger and used as a deadly weapon. The males Felans…my race, are warriors. None could be contained or used as slaves: there is no Felan males here**.'' She explained in a distant voice.

The girl was sad to hear this: it seemed to really bother Uria.

'' **I'm sorry… well, when I raised my children, they will be yours as well!** ''

Uria smiled and patted her thigh: '' **You're so kind p-**''

Heavy, rapid knocks on the door started to be heard in the house. They continued, never stopping. Uria rolled her eyes: '' **I'm coming, I'm coming!**''

As soon as the door was opened, the visitor stormed inside.

'' **Lyna… You should come here…**'' uria shouted in an uncertain voice.

Jogging there, the teenager abruptly stopped: '' **Karin?** ''

Her biological mother stood there, the side of her face was bleeding and she was breathing hard. The woman looked up to her: '' Lyna I need your help.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 19:

Lyna grasped her mother's hands and made her sit, telling her to calm down. Uria left and came back with water, which Karin gulped in a shot.

'' What happened? ''

Her mother took a deep breath: '' It's Doten… he wanted me to have sex with one of his friends or I don't know. He threatened to whip me if I disobeyed. I'm done with this damned planet and these damned yautjas! '' She hissed.

It did not explained her bleeding state…

'' I escaped his guard; I had to knock him unconscious, but he got me first.'' The woman explained pointing at her head.

''…And I ran here. There are not many Arbitrators around and I asked for directions. But Doten must know by now that I've escaped! He will come here for sure at some point!''

'' You have some time…there is a council meeting today: Dena'ee's there.''

Then the teenager glanced at Uria: she had the same look as her. They did not know what to do. But they both knew the fate reserved to a fleeing slave or servant. She could be whipped, beaten or killed.

'' Karin… What do you want me to do? '' Lyna demanded in a soft voice.

'' I just need to get away from here! ''

Her eyes were wild and her breathing frantic. She had been a servant long enough…

What could she do? How to get her off of Yautja Prime? The girl tried to think of something… Dena'ee could easily get her back on Earth, but it was against the law. It was against his work. No.

Then, she got an idea: Amaru and Sit'gin. They went to Earth every year; they could help her.

Lyna rose to her feet: '' Uria, prepare us a bag with food and clothing. I'm going to see Amaru. ''

She turned to Karin: '' where on Earth do you need to go? Europe? Asia? ''

'' United States of America. North America. ''

The teenager nodded: '' Fine. But you need to be more precise. ''

'' North East. I don't know! Wisconsin or Minnesota, anything near that!'' she pressed.

'' Okay, okay. I'm going, stay here and if anyone comes, hide.''

Her mother nodded and the girl ran outside.

Xxxxxx

She sprinted to her friend's house and banged on the door before entering uninvited.

'' **AMARU! SIT'GIN!** '' she shouted.

The short blond appeared: '' Lyna? I thought you were puni—''

The teenager cut her off: '' I know, I know… I need you to help me.''

Her friend was confused: '' What's going on?''

'' I need you to find me a ship, in the next hours, that goes to the United States. Preferably North East. ''

Amaru frowned: '' Are you…leaving us?''

Lyna shook her head: '' Not me; I'm helping someone, my mother and it's important Amaru! Please. ''

'' Okay… I'll go check. Sit'gin isn't here, come.''

They jogged to a little room; it was filled with papers and books. Amaru began to rummage through the mess on a table and seemed to find what she was looking for.

She was brandishing a small notebook: '' There! This is the schedule of the commercial ships going to Earth from this town.''

Her friend looked into it: '' Hum there is three ships leaving in the next five hours. One is going in Germany… The others are going to America. But there is only one going North East…''

''Where?!''

'' In…Iowa… Dubuque. ''

'' I don't know this place, but it will have do. What must I have to board in this ship? ''

'' It's easy… You just need a paper proving you're going to Earth as a merchant and the reason of your travel. I'll give you what you need; wait here. '' She said as she went upstairs.

The blond came back with parchment: '' Here. I will sign Sit'gin's signature. It says you're going to Earth in his name, for him.''

'' Ho thank you! I'm in your debt! '' She exclaimed, hugging her friend.

'' It's alright: I know you must have a good reason to go like that. Will you come back?''

'' Of course! I'm just getting my mother away from here and then I'm back as soon as I can!''

'' I'm glad then… Now go! The ship's leaving in less than 3 hours: its number is 89803-Y.''

Lyna nodded and thanked her again before leaving, racing again to her house.

She jumped over the portal and almost punched the code to enter.

'' Uria! ''

The green female arrived before her. '' Everything's is almost ready; I'm packing a few clothes for your mother. ''

The girl nodded seriously: '' I'm putting my armor on and I packed and we're gone. I will also leave a message for Ari'dan, so he doesn't worry.''

'' It is a good idea.''

Xxxxxx

After sending her message to Ari explaining where she was going and why, she put on her armor.

The girl went to the weapon room and grabbed her retractable spear, placing it in her back. The teenager then choose a dagger and a throwing disk and finally decided to bring along her wrist blades.

Lyna looked at her helmet and chose to let it here: it was taking too much place.

She went back downstairs: Uria and Karin were waiting in the entry hall.

Her mother's mouth opened at the sight of her; she never saw her dressed for battle.

The girl went in front of her adoptive mother and placed her hands on her shoulders:

'' Uria… I thank you. Please, explain everything to Dena'ee. I know he'll be furious. But I couldn't wait for him to come back; it would have place him in a precarious situation. Tell him that. Tell him I will come back, that he must not worry.''

The redhead was crying now: '' Please be careful and come back my child. I will tell him everything, don't worry about it. ''

They hugged each other fiercely and Lyna turned to Karin: '' Let's go.''

Xxxxxx

''…**Your names and papers**.''

The yautja in front of them was rather intimidating: he was at least eight feet tall and massive. He was eyeing them suspiciously; two humans going to Earth alone…

Lyna presented her papers: '' **I'm called Lyna and this is my servant; I brought her along for help. Her name is… Kim**.''

'' **Why are you going to Earth?** '' He rumbled.

'' **I'm going to retrieve products for a friend of mine: the merchant Sit'gin. **''

The male looked at her neck, her mating necklace precisely: ''**…And your mate is letting you go like that? It doesn't bother him? **''

She was annoyed at him now and she could see her mother on the verge of panicking.

'' **I am certain my mate, the Honorable Elite Arbitrator Dena'ee, would not have granted me permission to come if it was, indeed, bothering him**.'' She said in a cold, snobbish tone.

The employee seemed to pale at the mention of Dena'ee and promptly let them in and politely guided them to where they would stay.

Lyna gave him of few yautjan coins and shooed him away with a cold thank. They installed themselves on the tiny cots of the cabin.

Her mother was surprised: '' wow…you sure know how to play the part.''

The girl grinned: '' Years of learning high ranked yautjan manners. ''

Karin grabbed her head and kissed her hair: '' I'm proud of you… I see you standing straight in your hunting armor, fearless and talking elegantly and I feel small compare to you. Your father would be so, so proud. ''

Lyna smiled: '' You only feel small because of my height! ''

Karin nudged her gently and they talked for the rest of the evening.

Xxxxxx

*Three days later*

The ship was about to land, they announced the landing in less than a 15 minutes.

They were standing near the doors, ready to go.

'' So… we are not in Wisconsin or Minnesota. Amaru told me it was a place called Iowa and we are in the town named 'Dubuque'. You know where we are? ''

'' Yes… I know this place.'' Her mother said.

'' What will you do? ''

'' I only need to find a financial institute. I still should have my bank account. I had over 9000$ in it. Then I will call my family…I don't even know if my parents are still alive…If they are still living in Wisconsin…''

Lyna patted her back: '' It's alright… I don't know what a 'bank account' is, but I'm certain you still have your money and you've been gone for 17 years…it's not that much: your Sire and your Bearer should be living! ''

Her mother shook her head, then looked at her seriously: '' My child… what will _you_ do? This ship is only leaving in three weeks… ''

'' I'll wait around, Karin. Visit a bit this planet... I was born here after all. ''

The teenager could see her mother's eyes shining with tears. She knew what she wanted to say.

'' Please… Lyna…you're all I have left… You're my only child. Stay. You are human; you belong here, not with those monsters. '' Karin pleaded.

The girl was sad to see her mother like this: '' I'm sorry Karin, truly…but I have no place here: I wouldn't know how to live here. I know nothing of this world. '' She said softly.

The woman was crying now: '' You must stay Lyna! Please… I will show you everything you need to learn… I will teach you. ''

'' It's too late, now. My mate will be waiting for me… anyway; if I don't come back Dena'ee will come here. There will be no stopping him and then it's you that will suffer. I cannot risk you or your family's life like that. ''

The doors opened and people started to get down.

'' I will go with you Karin, I'm sure you can show me around, then I'll come back here. Let's go now.''

They got down and walked for a while and Lyna was amazed by everything. Karin was practically hugging the ground.

'' Ho thanks God! I'm home…I'm finally gone from him! I'm free! I'm fucking free! '' She laughed hysterically.

Karin grabbed the dagger attached to her daughter's thigh and began to cut the thick leather of her collar. Once it was done she threw it on the ground and began to jump on it, cursing all the while.

'' Are you…Are you alright Karin?''

'' I've never been so fine!''

Her mother stopped and breathed deeply: '' come on.''

Xxxxxx

They went to this financial institute and fortunately, Karin still had her money. The employees were…quite surprised to see them and they recoiled at her sight. Lyna noticed they were frightened by her.

The woman who was serving her mother was shaking and Karin turned to her: '' I think it's best if you stay in the waiting room.''

'' Alright then…''

She was a bit hurt by this: why were they afraid? She had done nothing! She sulked in the waiting room.

When her mother came back the first thing they did, at Karin's demand, was to go 'shopping'.

'' I'm so tired of wearing animal pelts in this Tarzan and Jane fashion! I'm buying jeans and a nice pair of boots! Ho and a freaking bra! ''

At this point, Lyna did not even understand her ranting.

'' You need real clothes too. '' Karin pointed out.

'' I'm not leaving my armor. ''

'' You cannot walk around wearing an armor and a loincloth! You look like…I don't know something out of a DC book… You're lucky we are in June.''

'' I don't care what other humans think of me.'' She grumbled.

Karin sighed: '' Fine… Let's find a phone.''

Xxxxxx

They found one in the place where her mother wanted to do 'shopping'. There was a large book containing what Karin called 'phone numbers' and names. This is when things got complicated. As soon as her mother got this phone thing, which was apparently some kind of communicator, she began to cry.

She was talking with someone on the other end and it took a long time. She mentioned her name often as she told the other person what happened to her.

Karin asked her if she wanted to talk on the phone and she shook her head.

After another half hour, the woman finally hung up.

Lyna raised a brow: '' Well?''

'' Both my parents are still living and well. However, they moved in another town. We'll go there.''

The girl frowned: '' We?''

Her mother rolled her eyes: '' Don't be ridiculous! You need somewhere to stay… And you can't rent a motel room. I'll bring you back here. It's not that far: they live in Wisconsin; in Delavan. ''

She didn't know that place nor what was a motel, but she nodded nonetheless.

Her mother bought many clothes and other stuff and they immediately went to a 'bus station' after.

Xxxxxx

They crossed a few yautjas, but none of them cared; they barely looked at her. However, people seemed to be terrified of her.

They recoiled at her sight, the whispered in their hands pointing at her.

'' Karin…why are they like that with me? ''

'' Hum… My guess is because you are dressed in armor. It indicates that you are a hunting partner. People must have been hunted by other yautja partners. Or so I heard.''

Lyna simply hummed; this could explain the situation.

Suddenly, something caught her attention: there was a big screen on a wall with people passing on them with their physical description.

Beside their pictures, there was a descriptive status as well:

Wanted dead.

Wanted alive

Wanted dead or alive

Criminal – Civilian or –possession of the Yautja Empire

There was a reward on half of them.

And finally…the danger level, based on a scale of 1 to 10.

She watched humans and others races on the screen; her heart stopped when she saw herself.

-Lyna Owens

-5'11 feet, black hair, blue eyes, 18 years old, female

-Wanted alive

-Possession of the Yautja Empire; status: mate.

-Danger level: 9/10 Trained as a hunting partner, knowledge of weapons

- Reward: 20 000 $

There was a price on her! She began to breathe harder when she saw her mother was there too.

She jogged back to Karin, who was presently buying tickets.

'' Karin, I think we need to get out of here and fast! Buy those tickets and let's go!'' the teenager hurried her in a whisper.

'' What's the matter? '' She whispered back.

'' They already are searching us!'' Lyna hissed.

Her mother's eyes widened and she quickly purchased the tickets and they directly went to their vehicle.

The bus ride was a long one. It made her think of travelling in shuttle only a lot more… slower.

The women had been discussing for the past two hours and Karin was panicking.

'' …You're sure you saw me on that screen!?''

'' Yes…I was there too! We must be discreet for some time…''

Her mother's voice was tight: '' I don't know what I'll do if I get caught… I don't want to spend the rest of my life hidden! Or as a slave again! ''

'' Don't worry…once I'm back home, I'll tell them you're dead: it will probably remove you from that screen. Doten will stop searching for you.''

Karin sighed, relieved, but sat straight once more: '' I don't want you to go back! What about you!? ''

'' I'll be fine… Dena'ee must be enraged right now; I'll be punished…that's all. My life will be boring for some time and Dena'ee will be angry at me. Eventually, he'll understand.'' The girl explained in a flat tone.

Ho dear Paya…She could already imagine the Arbitrator's wrath. He'll come up with a horrible punishment for her, that's sure.

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

''…**What was she thinking this time!?** '' He bellowed as he paced in the kerhite.

Uria stood outside the mat, head bowed in a submissive manner.

'' **It was her bearer…**''

'' **I know it was her bearer! She should have wait for me! But no… And how do I learn it? I was at the council when Doten received an urgent call: one of his servant had escaped! And which servant? My mate's bearer! Of course!** ''

'' **As an Arbitrator, your duty would have been to bring the female back to her master…doing anything else could have placed you in a delicate situation; Lyna knew this. This is why she left without waiting. She wanted to save her mother, that's all. She's coming back Dena'ee: our pup is not fleeing from you.** '' the green female said in a soft tone.

The black yautja violently threw a dagger at the target: '**' She **_**is**_** coming back! You can count on that: I will drag her here myself! I swear to Cetanu: I will chain her here for the next decade! What have I done to receive such a foolish and stubborn female! I don't know what we have done wrong! We raised her properly, we did not spoil her, she has manners…. WHY!?**''

Uria advanced toward him and put a reassuring hand on his back: '' **My boy… She did not want to leave… She knew you would be angry at her and she already had accepted your wrath. All that to protect her mother: she is a good pup, with the goodness we taught her. You would have done the same for Kar'Dan.** ''

The big male's shoulders slumped: '' **I know Uria… But Earth is not a safe place now…She will walk among them in her armor and with my necklace around her neck…It's putting her in danger. I have duties: I cannot retrieve her whenever I want… I have been called on Earth for a mission and I must complete it! Then I will find her…if another one of my colleague did not. I put a notice on her…She is to be caught on sight, unharmed and alive. They know she is my mate.** ''

The redhead rubbed his back: '' **Dena'ee … don't worry too much: she'll take the ship to come back anyway… in three weeks**.''

The Elite straightened himself and spoke in a hard voice: '' **I will get her before that**.''

* * *

><p>You can go on my deviantart profile (atiketook) to see what Lyna looks like. If I find the time I might also draw Kiba, Dena'ee, Ari, Uria or Amaru! I just don't know which one… Any proposition?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

The links to see my OCs are now on my ffiction profile. Amaru and Sit'gin were recently added. ( thanks to Yautstar for the idea ;) )

Chapter 20:

*Lyna POV*

After hours of ride, they finally arrived to this Delavan town. It wasn't as big as Dubuque, but her mother assured her they would find everything they needed here. Furthermore, the less people there were, the less problems they would have. Also, there would be few yautjas as well.

Karin called her parents again and told her they would arrived in half an hour: they lived in campaign, outside the town.

The women waited beside the small bus station and finally, they saw an old vehicle: which her mother called a 'car' or in this case a 'truck'. It was red and all rusty: the girl did not trust that machine for a second.

What she assumed to be a mated pair got down of the truck; they both had dark grey hair.

Lyna looked at Karin and her parents; they were staring at each others like they were seeing themselves for the first time.

Then, Hell broke loose.

They ran to each others, sobbing, mumbling and laughing at the same time. The teenager politely stayed back, watching the group silently.

After a few minutes they stopped and the elderly couple looked at her.

'' Is this…is this Lyna? How- how could it be… she was 5…'' The lady asked.

'' Well… children grow up, mom.'' Karin said.

The man leaned toward her mother: '' Does she speak our language? '' he whispered, never taking his eyes off of her.

Lyna frowned: '' I do speak English.'' She said flatly.

He glared at her suspiciously and his mate nudged him: '' Robert… Don't be rude.''

'' Well, sorry Carla, but there is one of their trained pets in front of me, armed to the teeth and fully armored! '' He hissed.

'' Robert!'' ''Dad! ''

Lyna slowly walked to him: she was the same height and she directly looked at him in the eyes. The man gulped down.

'' Robert… I just saved your daughter from a life of servitude to one cruel Yautja with no morals regarding humans. I have risked a lot to come here and I will be severely punished. It is true that I have been trained to fight. However, I am not a pet nor do I obey mindlessly to the yautjas. I understand if you don't like me, but I would appreciate that you treat me with respect and I will do the same for you. '' She said in a cold tone.

Then the teenager retreated at her mother's side.

Robert's mouth was slightly opened. '' Well…she sure is like Jeremy, may his soul rest in peace. You have guts kid, I'll give you that. ''

Carla rolled her eyes and leaned toward her daughter: '' these two will get along just fine.''

Xxxxxx

Lyna was smelling and touching everything, lifting and examining everything that could be lifted.

They were looking at her like she was some kind of animal; she didn't care. This dwelling was strange. She didn't remember all that.

Sure there was a table and chairs… That she knew.

But there was also many trinkets here and there, to which she didn't know the purpose.

The girl went in what she thought to be the kitchen, quickly followed by her mother's family. There were so many weird things in this room…

There was a big metallic box: she poke it a few times before she discovered that it was kind of a door.

She opened it: it was cold inside! And there was food she did not recognized.

'' Karin…what is your daughter doing exactly?'' Carla murmured.

'' She probably doesn't remember anything from here…it's all new to her and now she's most likely exploring. Let her. ''

Lyna then switched her attention to a squared box thing: every time she would press the buttons it would make beeping sounds! She continued to push the buttons for some time, all the while giggling.

Robert was watching her: '' You've never seen a microwave before? ''

''No, but it's funny! What does it do?''

The man shook his head: ''…and they say they are more advanced… It's to heat things. Food mostly.''

'' This is great…every time I want to heat something I have to ask a servant… '' She said pensively.

Robert appeared to be surprised: '' You mean…that… you order people? You have servants?! ''

'' hum, hum. ''

'' But you're human! ''

The teenager walked to some framed pictures on a shelf and studied them.

'' Well… I am not a servant nor a slave. But it's mostly Dena'ee who rules the house: I don't like to give orders. Anyway, I was punished some time ago and this right was revoked from me.''

He sat at the kitchen table: '' Who's this Daynaiyeah? ''

'' _Dena'ee_. He … he was the one who raised me; who taught me how to fight. '' She said hesitantly; they sure weren't ready to hear that she was mated to a yautja.

He was staring in front of him blankly: '' Woah…''

She cocked her head: '' Are you alright Robert?''

'' This is crazy. My granddaughter has been raised as one of them, by them! And here you are… Bringing my daughter back. ''

'' You seem surprised. I don't know Karin very well, but she is my biological mother. I'd never let her suffer to the hand of Doten.''

'' Who's Doten?''

Lyna grumbled and moved to the living room: '' An idiot. He's a council member…they are supposed to be wise and honorable: he is not. He despises humans and beats his servants. ''

The girl stopped: There was a living creature in the house… She crouched in a fighting stance and got closer quietly.

It was furry and presently sleeping on one of the sofa. She poked it; the animal did not move.

'' What is that? '' She whispered to Robert.

The man chuckled a bit and sighed when he saw she was serious. '' It's a cat.''

'' What does it do? ''

'' Not much really…it hunts mice around the barn… It's nice to pet. ''

Lyna straightened again and turned to her grandfather: '' May I ask where is Karin?''

Robert passed a hand in a tired way over his face: '' Listen kid… If what you told me is true… your mother went through much: she needs to get that out of her system. She's probably talking with her own mother: those two has always had a special relationship. We need to wait for a while. Come I'll show you the barn. ''

The man gave her tour and the girl found everything…passionating! There was so much space! The growing oat and corn fields were beautiful and the animals were so weird here….

As he explained how the barn was working, the teenager tried to remember every animal names: a cow, a pig… a hen… a horse.

They finally returned and they sat on the porch when Robert abruptly asked:

'' And you? Tell me about you and…that planet. We practically know nothing of that place!''

She shrugged: '' It's always warm, there is two suns and twos moons. The houses are made of stones and are bigger. My house is at least twice the size of your barn. It's a complete different place… There is Elders, Arbitrators, Hunters, Healers and Merchants… The females are more massive than the males. There are many races there… not only yautjas or humans. They mostly are servants or pets…sometimes slaves. I was a pet, but truly I was brought there to be someone's friend.''

Lyna then told him how she was raised, how she trained and hunted with Ari'dan. She talked a lot about him and how she misses him. The girl told her about Uria and Amaru. She made sure to not mention Dena'ee as her mate, only as her caretaker.

Her grandfather was fascinated by her story and even demanded to see the scar in her lower back.

He stared at her with such eyes: '' You look so much like my son in law… The last time we visited, Karin was already missing and you were 5… Even then we knew you wouldn't look like your mother. '' He sighed.

Robert shook his head: '' When we saw his decapitated corpse on the news and that you were missing… our daughter and then you both. We were devastated… Now you are both here! ''

The man drew her into his arms and hugged her tightly: '' Thanks Lyna. Thank you so much.''

The girl awkwardly patted his back: '' It's alright… ''

'' Will you stay? Please? Your mother needs you… We are a family kid.''

She detached herself from him: '' Robert… I'm touched that you wish my presence in your lives, but I cannot stay here. Look at me: I don't know anything from here. People were frightened by me. ''

He chuckled: '' You _are_ frightening right now. Maybe if you would remove this armor…''

The girl looked away and told him the same thing she said to her mother: '' Dena'ee will come for me. There will be no stopping him; he'll be furious. If I stay here too long… you could be in danger. Anyway, my family is there: the woman who raised me… I told her I would come back as soon as I can. She's worrying all the time. '' she said seriously.

Robert was disappointed, she could tell.

'' I understand that kid. But this Denis guy won't find you here. ''

'' De. Na. ee. Robert. Dena'ee. Yes he will: it's is job. '' She mumbled.

The elderly man paled: '' You mean…that…Danny is one of those crazy police alien?!''

He rose to his feet and started to pace frenetically.

'' The guy who raised you is one of those monsters!? They are savage beasts: I saw them on the news! They execute people… they hunt the poor souls they believe to be rebels! They are ruthless killing machines!''

Lyna frowned: '' They are called 'arbitrators'. I don't believe they murder people like that: their duty is to be fair and make justice reign. ''

Her grandfather chuckled bitterly: '' Ho…no, no, no... Those guys aren't fair and they don't care about justice. They are here to strike fear and terror into human hearts! I saw them Lyna! I was into town when a teenager, barely 16, threw a rock at one of them… And you know what the Alien did? The wicked blades at his arms shot out and he pierced the kid's head. Bam! Just like that! ''

The girl's eyes were wide and horrified: '' This can't be true. ''

This could not be true.

'' You are naïve kid. Of course it's the truth… And this doesn't even come close to the worst. The other day, they executed 87 people because they judged them guilty of rebelling. ''

The teenager shook her head, staring at nothing. No. It was just impossible; the yautjas would not do that…it would be a crime. Only Bad bloods did that kind of things.

Robert grasped her shoulder: '' And you know who did that? The Arbitrators as you call them.''

She looked at him with hard eyes: '' I will believe you when I see it with my own eyes.''

He snorted: '' If you want kid. Denying won't help you. ''

There was a silent pause then the man sighed and patted her back: '' Come: it's late… a night of sleep will do us good. ''

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

He was standing straight in front of the communicator in his ship, its large screen separated many times to accommodate the numbers of Arbitrators facing him.

''… **She knows how to fight; however she is not a danger to us. Lyna will not attack any of you if you do not pose a threat to her. My mate is easily recognisable: she's very tall for a human female and her eyes are a striking blue. If you find her, simply ask her to follow you and that I am ordering it.** ''

'' **Elite**, **what if she does not want to obey and refuses to follow any of us?**'' one of his colleague asked.

Dena'ee sighed: '' **We are talking about a human female: subdue her without harming her and bring her to me. That is all**. **End of communication**.''

The black yautja ended the conversation and shut off his communicator with a deep rumbled.

'' **It'll be fine Dena'ee; she's not fleeing from you, Lyna will come back on her own if they do not find her.**'' Tin'drun said from where he stood behind him.

'' **I am not worry about her not coming back: it is her safety that concerns me!**'' He growled.

Tin'drun could probably feel his rising temper and politely bowed before retiring.

Xxxxxx

*Ari'dan POV*

''… **She's gone on Earth for Paya's sake! My sister is crazy!** '' he ranted to a passively sitting Al'tan.

The Elder was rather calm: '' **She told you why, she told you she was coming back. Why are you panicking like that?**''

'' **My brother…**''

'' **Ha…yes. Dena'ee will make sure she comes back; you should be happy**.''

Ari'dan's arms were flying in every senses: '' **He's going to put her skull on his trophy wall.**'' He whined with a voice full of worry.

'' **You show me the message she sent you: Lyna knew about her mate's temper. I am still amazed that she smuggled her bearer away from here…**'' He said pensively.

Ari rolled her eyes: this was totally Lyna.

'' **My sister is cunning, sneaky and if she's motivated enough, she can do about anything. She was probably bored at home: that's the kind of things that was bound to happen**. '' he muttered.

Al'tan laughed as he shook his head: '' **I like your human. I have never met one who was like that.** ''

The future healer smacked his forehead: '' **Don't say things like that… She's in trouble**.''

'' **I think you are over reacting**.''

The blueish yautja pulled a serious face: '**' Elder Al'tan; I have seen pictures and heard of what is happening everyday on Earth. If Lyna ever see the things I have seen in videos or on pictures… She will… I don't know. My sister won't react well.** ''

'' **I know. But she won't remain there for a long time. No need to worry.**''

'' **That we don't know. If she doesn't come back I'm going to work on Earth**.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…Where are the furs? ''

Robert cocked his head: '' Furs? As animal pelts?''

She nodded.

He shrugged: '' I don't have any fur here besides a sheep pelt in the living room…''

Her grandfather went to the bed and pulled on the blankets: '' This is thick material and comfortable… you won't be cold. ''

The girl walked to the bed and touched the covers: '' It's…weird… ''

The man took a false offended air: '' Ho? The lady isn't satisfied with her bed? ''

She shook her head: '' it will do. Is there a place where I can clean myself? ''

Robert chuckled: '' yes and it's called a bathroom. Come.''

He showed her the bathroom and she was surprised to find the toilet at the same place. And the size…It was small. A yautja would not fit in this 'shower'. It took her some time to understand how it was working, but she liked this system of cold and hot water.

After washing herself she removed her armor and went to sleep.

Xxxxxx

When the girl woke up, everyone was already having breakfast. As she appeared in the room, her grandparents' mouths opened and Robert cleared his throat. They seemed ill-at-ease.

'' What is it? '' She asked.

Her mother quickly rose and come to her, before trying to push her out of the room, which was not working.

'' Lyna! It is inappropriate to dress like that! Even more so in front of your grandparents.''

She cocked her head: '' Why? I'm wearing my top, my shorts and a loincloth…''

It was Carla who intervened: '' A young lady should not dress in this…Bikini clothing. Furthermore, you are barefoot! ''

'' why should I not dress like that? I've been wearing this for the last 13 years. My private parts are hidden: I don't see where the problem is. '' Lyna grumbled as she skirted around the women.

Robert began to laugh and Carla made an indignant sound. Her mother just shook her head.

'' Can I have food? ''

It was her grandfather who rose from the table: '' Yes, Carla prepared pancakes, bacon and eggs. ''

The teenager only understood the word 'eggs'.

'' I don't know what pancakes are nor bacon. Do you have fruits? ''

He made a surprised face: '' Alright… What fruits would you like? We have apples, bananas, oranges…''

She didn't know those either…

''Do you have naxas? ''

Both Carla and Robert looked at her weirdly. '' …I'll try an apple… '' she mumbled.

Karin rose and brought her an apple with a plate filled with this bacon thing and eggs. They resumed eating and Lyna ate slowly, taking her time to taste the new food.

She abruptly rose her head when her mother spoke to her in yautjan.

'' **When do you think Dena'ee will come? And what does it imply for you?** ''

So, Karin did not wish for her parents to know something. The said pair was looking at them with astonished faces.

'' **I can assure you he's on his way or he's already here. I will stay here for a while since it's a remote place. However, at some point I will have to go back. I don't wish to see your family in trouble**.''

'' Okay girls… would you not? '' The man groaned.

'' **Stay**. '' her mother pleaded softly.

Lyna was tired of people asking her to remain on Earth: '' **Enough! It saddens me to be parted from you mother, but I can't stay!** '' she said with authority in the rough Yautja language.

At her harsh tone, her mother bowed her head, probably out of habit.

Robert growled: '' Young miss, you won't ever speak to your mother like that again. Nor do I wish to hear you talk in that language in this house. Karin stop looking down like that! She's your child not the other way around!''

Carla gently squeezed her husband arm.

Lyna nodded almost imperceptibly: '' Your house, your rules Robert.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 21:

She spent the week with her mother's family; the girl helped on the barn and Robert made a place for her where she could train.

This is what Lyna was doing presently and her grandfather had been watching her every time.

He was cheering her, sitting at a safe distance on a hay bale.

She jumped and flipped around, doing her fighting routine like Dena'ee taught her. She finished like usual, by throwing her weapon at the targets.

'' no wonder yautjas took over Earth… Aren't you tired kid? ''

She nodded: ''I am.''

He snorted: '' It doesn't show; it could explain why you're such a worker on the barn! You work like two men! ''

She bowed to him: '' Thank you…''

'' ROBERT! LYNA! YOU SHOULD COME INSIDE!'' Carla shouted from the veranda.

They jogged to the house; the women were sitting in the living room in front of the television.

When they arrived, Karin raised the volume; the news were on.

''… The yautjan police, also called the Arbitrators, put a new notice on their wanted people list. This girl,''

They showed a picture of herself; Lyna's jaw went down… It was obviously a picture Dena'ee had given them.

''…This girl is now on the top of this list. There is a 30 000$ reward for whoever bring her safe and healthy to the Arbitrators. If you see her please join the nearest police station. Her name is Lyna Owens; she is not dangerous nor a criminal. If you have any information about this girl or if you think you have seen her, please call to this phone number. ''

A number passed in the bottom of the screen and the news went to something else.

Her mother's family looked at her with an air of shock. Lyna smacked her forehead: could her stupid mate not be patient for once!? There is no need to put a freaking reward on her! Damn!

She took a deep breath to calm herself: '' My…erh…yautja can be a bit…excessive at the times. ''

Robert rose to his feet: '' Excessive!? This is crazy! 30 000$! Why your Denis can't wait!?''

Lyna was about to correct her grandfather about Dena'ee's name, but Karin turned to her: '' You did not tell them? ''

The teenager pointed a finger at her mother: '' **Not a word about it!** '' she said in yautjan.

'' Tell us what? '' Carla asked.

'' **They would better understand if you do, Lyna**.''

'' **I don't think so…**'' the girl grumbled.

The man growled: '' No alien speaking here. If the girl has secrets: alright. It is not our businesses. ''

Lyna turned to him: ''Thank you, Robert. Well… I think I should go soon: Dena'ee is obviously having a nervous breakdown. I cannot wait here; I'll just go to them.''

The teenagers began to walk upstairs, resigned; she was going to pack and leave, that's all. It was the original plan anyway: bring her mother here and go back.

The girl placed her things on the bed and started to fill her small bag.

Lyna sat down when her hand fell on Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. She studied it for a while then was startled by her grandfather.

''Is that one their things they wear in their hair? '' He asked as he came to sit with her.

The young woman nodded: '' Yes… it's Dena'ee's arbitrator ring. ''

''He gave it to you? ''

'' No… I've slashed it from his hair.''

The man brows shot up: '' Like… you cut it? Why? ''

She showed him the scratch on the metal and explained: '' We were…disagreeing on something and we fought.''

'' You ….fought. Did you win?''

She shook her head: '' Of course not. The only thing I win was this. He said I could keep it; Dena'ee had another one made for him not long after. ''

'' I think it's impressive enough that you were able to take this ring from him.''

Lyna looked away: '' no…It wasn't enough.''

Robert noticed her sadness and patted her shoulder: '' Come; I'll drive you to Delavan so you can go to the police station. ''

Xxxxxx

They all come with the girl into town, the old truck filled to the maximum. The group had just got down that her mother was already clinging to her.

'' I love you, my baby… You're not forced to do this you know…''

Lyna hugged her tightly: '' It's better this way Karin. ''

Carla came forward: '' I am glad to have met you. And if you ever come back on Earth again, you'll be welcome in our home.''

''Thank you Carla... But I doubt I'll ever leave my own house again. ''

Robert replaced his wife: '' Ha…Kid. I'm not good at this… But you're a special person; never forget that. And as Carla sa—''

They were interrupted by a loud, shrill scream.

A small crowd was taking form not far from them and they jogged there: a yautja was holding a girl around her age by the neck.

'' Let go of me! '' She shrieked again.

The people around was agreeing with her and was shouting to the yautja as well.

'' Let her go! '' ''Leave her alone monster! '' ''Someone call the police! ''

The yautja spoke in his tongue loudly: '' **I have the right to take any human I wish, you insolent creatures!** ''

'' We don't speak alien! '' '' Let her go!'' '' You can't do that!'' The little mob was quickly getting riled up.

Lyna walked forward to the center of the place and studied the yautja: he was a bit older than Ari… obviously a Youngblood.

'' He said he had the right to take the girl.'' She said loudly.

People shut up and all looked at her, before yelling curses at the alien. The girl trapped under his hand was crying silently now.

The youngblood was looking at her now; with her armor on, she was easily recognizable.

'' **You are the female everyone's looking for**.'' He said.

'' **Yes; but not for long: I'm turning myself over… But you, what are you doing? '**' She asked.

When the crowd realized she was talking with the Yautja, they slowly quieted.

The alien pulled the girl in front of him: '**' I want a servant; this female would be my first human. Maybe I'll take her as my mate**.''

Lyna pointed at the crying teenager: '' **She doesn't look like she wants to go with you…**''

'' **I don't care; she's inferior compare to me. I have the right to take her. **''

The poor girl screamed again: '' Please! Help me! ''

'' **She is scared…Don't you see? She'll fight you all the way. Why don't you buy one on yautja prime? They even trained them first sometimes**.''

He shrugged: '' **It's less expensive and I'll train her myself**. ''

Lyna sighed deeply; he was infuriating! How could he think like that!? The teenager struggling in his arms was panicking and crying. Why was it even allowed in the first place?

'' Girl, what's your name? ''

She sobbed a bit before answering: '' Katy.''

'' This guy wishes to take you on Yautja Prime to be his servant and maybe his mate… Do you want to? ''

The girl shook her head violently.

'' **Hum… I told her of your intentions: she said she doesn't want to go with you. You know, she will never be happy if you do that. She might never obey you.** '' Lyna said.

'' **Why should I care about a human female wants or not!? And believe me; I have ways to make her obedient!**'' he growled.

The black haired girl's eyes hardened and became cold. Another bad master. Another idiot who thought humans were less than him.

Lyna walked closer: '' **Release her now!** '' She snarled.

'' **Or what? **'' He drawled.

'' **I, Lyna Owen, challenge you for the female in a One on one!** ''

The Youngblood seemed surprised then chuckled: '' **Little fool! Perfect: I'll bring this female and you for the reward: I'm sure the Arbitrators will be happy!** ''

He shoved the girl behind him and faced her completely. She heard her mother shout with a worried voice: '' Are you sure about this Lyna?''

'' About what Karin?'' Robert asked.

''She's gonna fight him…''

Carla was having a panic attack and both Robert and her daughter were trying to calm her.

Lyna turned her attention back to the yautja facing her and crouched in a fighting stance.

'' **You will lose female**. ''

The girl grabbed her spear and extended it: '' **We will see**.''

The teenager breathed shakily, attempting to focus.

This was a youngblood; not an Elite Arbitrator of 8 feet tall. She could do it. She could save that girl. He was probably lacking experience and this yautja was way too sure of himself right now. Dena'ee told her once that too much confidence was as bad as not enough.

He took his weapon too and they began the fight.

She was faster. He was stronger. He was tough and she was nimble.

They were standing around the same level. The people were cheering for her, all the while shouting insults at the yautja.

After long minutes of fighting, the Youngblood threw shruikens at her; he was skilled… She avoided one, blocked the second and the third embedded itself in her left thigh.

The girl grunted and removed it swiftly. They hit each other a few times, giving and receiving bruises at the same time.

The battling pair was panting, all the while glaring at each other. Lyna straightened herself; she got an idea.

She wounded Dena'ee with that idea: the spear/ throwing disk trick would do with that guy.

The girl jogged toward him, threw her spear and she launched her throwing disk a second after.

And it worked.

The youngblood batted her first weapon away, but the second hit him full force in the shoulder, almost cutting his left arm off.

The yautja roared in pain and fell to his knees, green blood dripping to the ground. Lyna walked to him and pointed her dagger at his throat. The male was looking at her with a mix of hatred and fascination.

'' **Are you conceding me the victory?** ''

He grumbled a bit, but nodded nonetheless: ''** Yes: you win**. '' he said as he rose slowly, probably heading to his ship.

The teenager grabbed her weapons back under the stare of the crowd surrounding her. Teenagers and some adults were holding small rectangle devices at arm length, all toward her.

'' The girl is safe…just take her home.'' She muttered as she limped toward her mother's family.

They were looking at her blankly so she sighed and spoke: '' Where is the police station? I still need to go.''

'' EVERYONE GET HOME! NOW! THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE ANYMORE! GO! '' shouted a loud male voice.

They all searched for the yelling person and they found it: there was a man walking toward them, the girl she just saved behind him. Lyna cocked her head; he was wearing a kind of uniform or something.

Robert lightly bow his head to him: '' Marshall Jones, we were just about to pay you a visit.''

'' Or so I heard. '' The said Jones looked at Lyna: '' You just saved my daughter; people had called to inform me of the situation, but I just arrived. I would not have been able to protect her from that alien.''

'' She was awesome Dad! You should have seen her; she's like a freaking ninja! '' Katy said all excited.

A ninja?

Lyna talked before they forget the reason of their presence here: '' I would like you to bring me to the Arbitrators, please. I won't fight. ''

The marshal laughed loudly: '' You think I would give you to them? You can trust me: you are safe here now. No one will denounce you. I owe you that.''

Her family was looking at her with hope in their eyes. The teenager shook her head:

'' You don't understand: I _want_ you to bring me there. If not, I would like you to contact them. ''

Everybody who was present, were giving an odd look.

'' Who is that crazy girl? Never met one who wanted to go to _them_. '' The officer asked.

Robert placed a gentle hand on her shoulder: '' she's my granddaughter… she's not from here Jones. ''

'' Obviously… Girl, if you're sure about this I can leave in two or three days for Madison. This is the nearest place with a…Arbitrators police station. ''

The black haired female nodded: '' This will do. ''

Xxxxxx

They invited Jones and his daughter for supper; Katy was all over her and wanted to know everything about her life…which was weird. Even a tad annoying; do all teenagers were making friend like that on Earth?

''… And I could lend you a pair of jeans if you'd like.''

'' No thanks. Human clothing are hindering my movements and aren't very comfortable.'' She said politely.

'' I know you're leaving, but I could present you a few boys in my class if-''

'' I'm already taken.'' She grumbled, cutting her off.

Everyone had been listening discreetly and they were now astonished:

'' Really? '' '' Who? '' ''When? '' '' Is he older than you? ''

The girl wanted to hit her head for saying that out loud. Only her mother had remained quiet.

'' It's recent… Yes he is older than me…he… He isn't a boy. He has not been for a long time. '' She said softly.

Carla placed an elegant hand on her chest: '' Ho dear, why didn't you tell us? ''

'' I- I wasn't sure you'd want to know…'' she muttered.

'' Of course we would like to. ''

Robert was looking at her with knowing eyes; Karin was looking at her plate.

'' Are you like…Married or something? '' Katy asked.

'' There is no 'marriage' on Yautja prime…But if I understood correctly what being married means, you could say I'm married. '' She explained.

Katy began bombarding her with questions: '' Is he handsome? Is he tall? ''

Lyna was now uneasy: '' I think…''

It was Jones who intervened: '' Katy…I believe it is enough: can't you see you're making your friend nervous? ''

The teenager glanced back to Lyna: '' Ho…I'm sorry. ''

The rest of the evening went smoothly and they said their goodbyes to the Jones around 8 pm.

Since the women had prepared their meal, it was her and Robert who ended doing the dishes.

He was washing and she was drying them. The pair had been silent for the most part, but the man broke it.

'' Is there something you would like to tell me? '' he said lightly.

Lyna cocked her head: she had not been talking. Was this a way to start a conversation on Earth? Why was he believing that?

'' Hum…no? ''

Her grandfather shook his head and turned to see if they were alone. Lyna did the same and leaned on him:

'' Is there something _you_ would like to tell me? '' she whispered.

The man chuckled: '' No.''

The girl shrugged: '' Okay. ''

What was that about? Was he playing or something?!

However, the next time he spoke, his tone told her he was serious.

'' Kid, Lyna… I think you've been hiding some facts to us.''

Ho. Did he know? Had Karin talked? The girl looked down guiltily.

'' I also think your Danny is more than just your 'caretaker'. It is not normal that he is searching for you like this. He is the guy you were talking about at supper, right? ''

Lyna sighed and nodded. Robert patted her shoulder.

'' I'm not judging you kid… there is no need to look like a beaten dog. ''

There was a quiet pause between them.

'' You didn't get to choose, didn't you? ''

She shook her head to confirm his words, still looking at floor.

'' I thought you'd hate me if I'd tell… ''

He grabbed her face to stare into her eyes: '' Kid, kid, kid….Lyna: we would've understand. '' he said soothingly.

'' It's alright Robert… I'm leaving in two days anyway. ''

He pulled her into his arms: '' Ha kid… You've only been here for over a week and I don't want to let you go. I care for you. I see Jeremy all over again and it's like he isn't dead.''

'' You seem to liked my father deeply.'' She pointed out as she withdrew.

He sighed: '' Yes… he was the son I've never had. He was a good man. He was taking care of my daughter. ''

'' You…you don't need to worry, Dena'ee is taking care of me too, you know.'' She stuttered shyly.

'' I imagine, since you want to go back there.'' He said hesitantly.

'' I…I did not want to be his mate… but I was already loving him; just not in the way he would have liked to. It's been almost four months now and... I've learnt to care for him too. '' She confessed slowly.

He only looked at her, quietly telling her he was listening.

'' You remember about the fight I told you? The one where I got the ring? I was fighting to defend my choice… If I would have won, I wouldn't be his, today. ''

'' At the beginning, I was angry at him. For separating me from Ari, for forcing me to do things I did not want to, for imposing his wishes on me… But he remained patient. He tried: he's still trying. ''

''…And right now I must go because, believe me, he will find this place and well… Dena'ee has a temper.''

Xxxxxx

*2 days later. *

She was leaving tomorrow morning, but right now, she was in front of a 'computer'. Mouth hanging opened and eyes asking questions.

'' How? I know it's a video, but why is it there?!''

There was a new video on the net gone viral, a girl fighting a yautja and defeating him. Herself more precisely.

'' Well… there were teenagers when you fought and they all had cell phones… One or two must have put that on Youtube.'' Robert explained.

'' But….can everyone see this!? Can…can yautjas…? ''

The man nodded: '' We are in 2037 kid; everyone can…and judging by the number of views and comments, you are pretty popular. ''

Lyna turned and gripped her head between her hands: ho no…

Xxxxxx

*Dena'ee POV*

Two other arbitrators and himself were sitting at a large table in their HQ in Madison, listening to the ranting of a youngblood. Dena'ee was fuming silently, his eyes burning.

The young male had been explaining to them what happened to him for the last 20 minutes and the black yautja was tired.

'' **You are dismissed. Go**.'' He grunted, waving his hand.

The youngblood bowed and left; his two colleagues turned to him.

'' **Care to explain the situation to us, Elite?** ''

Dena'ee growled deeply in his chest and looked away.

The second arbitrator tapped something on his wrist computer and a hologrammed video began to play in the center of the table.

Lyna was there, fighting with the now gone youngblood. She wounded him gravely and won.

'' **This video is now circulating on the humans primitive form of communication: the 'internet'. Thousands and thousands of humans everywhere on Earth have seen this**. ''

'' **As I said earlier Elite, could we have an explanation? You told us she was not dangerous.** '' The first one hissed.

Dena'ee straightened himself in his chair: '' **You heard the Youngblood; she was defending another human female. **''

The second arbitrator chuckled bitterly: '' **Defending a human female? I thought your mate had been in your family for years! That she had manners and she was tamed! What is this? Doesn't she know it is our right to take anything on Earth that we desire? She wasn't supposed to interfere! **''

'' **My mate has her own opinion of what is right and what is not. She was probably doing what she thought was right!** **She challenged this cocky youngblood and defeated him; there is nothing wrong there**. ''

The first arbitrator scoffed: '' **It seems to me that you have no real control over your female. You did not discipline her properly. I heard you never beat your servants; in my opinion, it is where the problem lies**.''

The second spoke: '' **A good beating to punish slaves, servants or pets is appropriate. It shows them their place and removes the need to defy or disobey**.''

The black yautja shook his head: '' **physically hurting a weaker being does nothing, but make them fear you and wound them. I prefer respect.** ''

His colleagues rose from their seats: '' **well, I advise you to properly train you mate in the future. **''

'' **I hope you will give her an adequate punishment once she returns to you, if she ever does**.''

His mane flared at their comments and he silently pointed them the doors.

The big male sat back with a growled sigh: what had done Pup this time?! The yautja slammed his hand on the table; he was so angry right now. How dared they question him? To give him advises of how to deal with Lyna!? It was none of their business!

Sure, he too was frustrated with his mate and yes she would be punished. But hurting someone was never the solution! Kar'Dan had repeated that to him many times.

The elite's throat tightened; with this video… some humans would recognize her now. He was afraid for her safety.

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV*

''…How long Jones? '' She asked, bored.

The marshal chuckled: '' A few hours still; I'd say around 4h. ''

Her goodbyes with her mother's family had been hard, harder than she thought it would be. Even Robert cried.

The girl sighed and looked outside, watching the trees and fields passing quickly. The teenager knew she would probably never see those kind of things again; Dena'ee was going to be so angry… She had already been punished when she left…

He wouldn't let her out of the house again, ever. She would spend her days inside, doing something idle or boring. Uria would try to entertain her just like she did some time ago.

Her mate would lecture her for a long time, Lyna could already hear him: 'you disobeyed' 'You could have been hurt' 'What were you thinking? ' ' Don't look at me like that…''

The girl bumped her head against the window. Her life was about to become really, really dull and boring.

Xxxxxx

They arrived in Madison a few hours later, but they did not make it far into the town.

Not long after they entered the city's limits, trucks and jeeps appeared around them blocking their way.

Jones frowned as he stopped the car: '' this isn't good. Stay inside. ''

The man got out to meet the people in front of them whom were getting out of their cars as well. They spoke for a minute, but one of the strangers pulled a gun out and pointed it at Jones. She knew what a gun was, Dena'ee had showed her one, once. Her mate had told her it was dangerous and to never touch it if she ever saw one. Lyna froze and quickly went outside and jogged to the group.

'' What do you want? Leave us alone! '' She growled to the armed guy.

'' You girl, are coming with us.''

They most likely wanted to have her for themselves to get the reward. One way or another, she was going to the arbitrators. She turned to her escort: '' you can go Jones; I'll be alright.''

'' I won't le—''

'' Go: I'm fine! '' She said in a harder tone.

The marshal slowly backed away and climbed into his car, before leaving.

She placed her attention back on the strangers: '' I understand that you want the money for yourselves. Just bring me to the yautjas. ''

They all looked at each other curiously: '' Nope. Why would we do that? You're a fucking hero! '' the guy exclaimed, putting his gun back into his pants.

….?

'' I do not… understand. '' Lyna said, confused.

'' We saw you on the net: you gave that alien what he deserved! You saved that young girl! ''

They were all nodding.

'' We made sure you would not be delivered to those beasts! ''

The teenager shook her head: '' I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I _asked_ to be delivered: my home isn't here. ''

'' What? '' ''Are you fucking crazy?'' '' You're human girl! ''

There were numerous comments of this kind. She rolled her eyes.

'' Hum… could you show we the way to the arbitrators station, please? I don't know the place. ''

The group burst out laughing, slapping each other shoulders and knees.

Had she said something funny?

Gun guy chuckled: '' Kid, most of us are on their list. We can't go there nor we'll bring you to them either. ''

They were…they were rebels.

She gulped: '' Then, would you indicate me the way, so I can go home?'' She said coldly.

He shook his head: '' No. ''

She began to walk away: '' It was a pleasure; I'll ask someone else.''

A man stepped in front of her: '' You aren't going anywhere. '' He grunted.

Fear and anger started to fill her: '' Move. '' She growled.

They were like ten; there was no way out for her… not by running, anyway.

'' Sorry kid, but you are coming with us. Orders. ''

She backed away of a few steps: '' I can't follow you. I don't want to stay here. I don't want to fight with you, but if you refuse to let me go I will! '' She said hesitantly.

Lyna didn't wish to battle with them, she was still sore from her previous fight and they were humans! They all stood awkwardly, everyone looking at everyone.

'' Kid…you are alone. We are 11 and others are coming. Just…follow us. ''

'' I do _not _desire to follow you nor to stay on Earth. '' She ground out slowly.

Gun guy sighed and made a quick sign with his hand.

A man came forward and extended his hand: '' Come.''

She breathed deeply and didn't budge.

He tried to grab her, but she rapidly move out of the way. They did that for a moment and not once he was able to even touch her nor did she hit him.

'' What are you doing? Take her! ''

'' I can't she's too fast! ''

The Gun guy sighed and ordered two others to join in.

Lyna adopted the adequate fighting stance for a fight of one against many, like Dena'ee taught her.

They all came at once; this time she was done playing.

She dodged, avoided, escaped and… attacked.

They were circling her, their backs to her; all of them clutching a part of their anatomy.

'' What the hell? '' '' What happened?'' '' Just bring her guys! ''

It happened a few more times, then they became tired; one drew a pocket knife out.

She smirked and deployed her wrist blades, a metallic sound resounding in the air. Judging by the look on their faces, they knew that sound well.

Another truck arrived; she didn't care. She would fight until she'd pass out.

Xxxxxx

*Unknown POV*

He sighed when they arrived on the place; as he had thought, they were incapable to do the job quickly.

The small man beside him replaced his glasses nervously for like the tenth time.

'' I told you! It's a bad idea! ''

The man rolled his eyes: '' I want to meet her. I want to talk to her. Which is not done if we don't have her. ''

They got out of the truck, the short man following him closely, obviously scared.

'' Have you not seen her!? I'm an expert; listen to me! ''

'' I'm listening…'' He drawled, exasperated.

'' First of all, the armor. Look at it: it's obviously good material and expertly crafted! The loincloth: it is soft looking and a beautiful tissue! Her yautja is rich; someone important! Which is why she appears on top of their stupid list saying to bring her alive and unharmed! See her necklace with the gem? She is some yautja mate; some rich and important yautja . You don't want him on your back! That girl is no slave or servant; she is what they call a 'hunting partner'. We saw that video; she knows how to fight! Please, let's head back I don't want to die! '' The little man whined as he pulled uselessly on his arm.

The man patted his shoulder: '' Her being on top of their list and her fighting skills are the reasons we want her on_ our_ side; not theirs. She saved that girl; she's a good one!''

The tall man advanced in the melee in front of him; the girl was moving swiftly between his men. She wasn't really harming them; just putting them out of action.

'' SSTTTOOPPP! '' He bellowed.

Everyone halted and looked at him; as soon as the girl saw him her eyes widened…His did too.

Taking the opportunity, one of his men came behind her and knocked her out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yautja language **

_Thoughts or passed events_

WRITTEN WORDS.

I do not own predator, AVP or anything else. Nor do I receive money for this.

Those under 16 should not read this. This is a 'M' story. Thanks to the reviewers!

Chapter 22:

*Lyna POV*

Her head was killing her; her vision was troubled for a moment before her senses came back to her fully.

The girl slowly sat, all the while holding her head. She was a bit disoriented, but she remembered everything and now she was upset. Why had they attacked her like this? She had done nothing to them…

Lyna noticed she wasn't wearing her armor anymore; this one was discarded on a chair in the corner of the room she was currently in.

Looking around, the teenager rose: there was a window covered by metal grilles, a bed and a chair. It was rather small.

Walking to the door, she rattled it a few times: it was locked.

She took the time to glance at herself: she was wearing human clothing and it was strange. They had put on her camo pants, a bra and white T-shirt over it.

She went to her armor: all her weapons were gone. Lyna growled and hit the the wall: they had no right to take her things like that! They were locking her in there and unarmed, they had knocked her out from behind: they were dishonorable beings!

The teenager gently let her head hit the wall facing her: sneaky creatures, indeed.

Her own specie had her prisoner! It was outrageous; after she just helped her mother and that girl! She snorted: she wasn't coming back here ever even if Dena'ee lets her! Damn them all; leave them to Cetanu!

Lyna felt resentment and bitterness now. She should have obey her mate and stay home.

Knocks resounded: '' Are you going to attack me if I enter in there? ''

It was the tall male who had arrived at the end of the fight.

'' **I will hunt you down and take your skull, dishonorable insect**! '' She snarled viciously in yautjan.

'' Wht did she say? '' He asked someone else.

The teenager heard a nervous voice: '' Hum…she-she basically said that she'd like to kill you.''

So…there was a human here understanding yautjan…

'' I would appreciate if you don't try to kill me. I'd just like to talk with you.'' The deep voice said again.

Lyna kicked the door, frustrated: '' You could have said so and not keep me prisoner here you bastard! ''

'' Well I'm getting in! ''

The door opened and they faced each other; it really was the man from yesterday. A tiny male was accompanying him, practically hiding behind his massive form.

She stared at him once more: how? The girl frowned and shook her head; it couldn't be him. She had seen him die…it was impossible. No…he would look a lot older than this…

She could tell her face was reminding him of someone…he was staring at her too.

Straigtening herself, she asked in a hard tone: '' Who are you? And don't you dare lie to me! ''

'' I could ask you the same question.'' He said evenly.

'' I am me. But you… you look just like him. '' She grumbled.

It was really making her uneasy; it was like looking at a ghost or something.

'' You have her eyes. '' The man said.

The small man got out from behind his friend back and looked at her: '' Are you two knowing each other or some-something? ''he stuttered

Lyna glanced at him; he was short, tiny and was wearing glasses…And obviously afraid of her.

She grinned like a wolf and bent down to his eyes level, trying to scare him on purpous:

'' And who might you be little man?''

''I-I… I'm Leonard. '' He mumbled hiding again.

She growled loudly and he squealed, making her chuckled.

'' Fine men you are surrounding yourself with. '' She said derisively.

'' Stop trying to frighten him. He is a genius, a scientific. '' The man defended him.

Lyna simply hummed and stared at him; she knew that guy. It was actually a person from her past that she remembered. However, his name or what he represented to her was escaping her brain.

'' And what is your name? '' she asked.

'' Christopher Owens.'' He told her.

She froze at the sound of her family name and breathed deeply.

'' And yours? ''

'' Lyna Owens. '' She said with a fake smile.

Xxxxxx

'' Your mother never liked me.''

'' I can see why.'' She said sweetly as she crossed her arms and leaned over the table separating them.

This guy was arrogant and annoying, he was over 35 years old for sure and acted and talked like a teenager.

He glared at her: '' Explain to me…please. Tell me what happened. You're the last one to have seen Jeremy alive. ''

'' Well, Uncle… He was beheaded and I was taken. End of the story, let me go.'' She grunted.

He sighed: '' So stubborn… Just like _her_.''

'' If you'd like to know, I am on Earth because of her: I brought her back.''

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously: '' You smuggled a human out of their damned planet… You really are my niece.'' He smirked.

Lyna shrugged: '' It wasn't easy… and I will have to pay for my mother's freedom.''

Christopher scowled: '' Do you mean that your Yautja husband is after you? ''

The girl gave her most serious face: '' What I mean is my mate is searching for me and nothing will prevent him from finding me. It would be best if you all aren't around when that happens.''

'' Eager to go back to him, I see.'' He scoffed.

She looked away: '' My life is there; not here. Now release me; I just want to go home and forget I've met you and your gang of dishonorable beings.'' She said scornfuly.

He shook his head: '' What have you become? My brother didn't raise you like that! ''

'' Your brother didn't raise me. '' She snapped.

Her uncle placed his hands flat on the table: '' You speak their language fluently, you know how to fight, you know them. You would be a real asset to our group! ''

'' I said no; are you deaf? ''

'' Damn! You brought a human back here; you've beaten one of them! You're a fucking human too! Help us! '' He shouted.

'' H'ko'' she growled.

Christopher sighed, defeated: '' We have much to tell each other… but Leonard would like to talk with you and learn more: he is our expert in yautjas… Just…listen and don't try to scare him. ''

He patted her shoulder and left the interrogation room.

The scientific entered and sat himself before fidgeting with his pen and notepad.

'' Can I as-ask you questions? ''

She spread her arms wide: '' Nothing is stopping you.''

'' Hum… Describe yourself to me…what you did on their planet; what you do now.''

'' I was a pet first… A friend to someone who needed one. Then I was trained to fight and became a hunting partner after my brother's Chiva. My brother wants to be a healer; when he left for the Academy… his older brother decided to take me as his mate. That's all.''

Leonard was quickly writing then looked back to her: '' what kind of food do you eat? ''

She was about to answer, then grinned: '' We roast humans and nibble on their legs! ''

He gulped and she laughed hard; his face was priceless.

The short man frowned at let out an exasperate sigh: '' This is not funny! You are exactly like your stupid uncle! ''

'' ho you think this is a joke? I think I'm hungry! ''

She rose and went to him before poking his arms. '' Hum…you're a bit thin, but it will do.''

'' Stop that! '' He shrieked as he batted her hands away.

Her uncle's head appeared in the doorway: '' Lyna, I know it's fun, but take this seriously.''

The teenager rolled her eyes and sat back: '' We eat fruits, grains and meats like everyone else.''

'' If I understood correctly, you were taken very young. Who got in charge of your education? ''

'' There is a female Felan who serves us. She and my mate raised me. My brother taught me their language, he taught me how to read and write as well; in English and in Yautjan. I've read all the books there is in our house and they educated me properly. They showed me proper language, manners and the etiquette of the yautjan society. I've learnt how to count too. ''

Where did he think she was coming from? A jungle? A Hard Meat family?!

Leonard seemed surprised; he was still taking notes when she spoke again:

'' What? Did you think because I was among yautjas that I was left to fend for myself and taught nothing? I am no commoner, dear.'' She scoffed.

He shook his head: '' That I know _dear_; just by looking at you I knew your master was someone rich or high ranked. ''

She snapped: '' then stop asking stupid questions! ''

He raised his hands to calm her: '' Alright, alright miss temper. Let's talk about your mate. ''

She sighed: '' he is a yautja. ''

He gave a look over his glasses: '' Details would be appreciate.''

'' He is tall and a very skilled fighter. '' she smirked.

The scientific groaned and wrote that anyway. '' When and why he decided to take you as his mate? ''

'' A bit over four months ago…and why? '' She sighed and shook her head. '' I really don't know… He could have had anyone he wanted. Another species, any human, a yautja female… And he picked me. Furthermore, my mate never liked humans… his own father apparently loathed them. You will have to ask him personally if you truly want to know.''

The man was listening to her attentively, passionate. '' And…is there any ritual about it? Did you have any say? ''

'' No…I could voice my opinion, but the choice belonged to him. However, since I didn't want to be his mate, I had the right as a female to challenge him.''

She pulled the Arbitrator's ring from her pocket and made it roll to Leonard. He grabbed it and hold the piece of metal as if it was diamond, his eyes almost watering.

'' I took that from him in the fight, but I lost.''

'' HO MY GOD! HOLY JESUS AND MARY! A ring! A true one! '' The erudite exclaimed, excited.

She rolled her eyes, but just then, he threw it back to her with a shriek as if he was burnt. Leonard rose from his chair, stepped away from her and shouted shakily to Christopher:

'' YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN HER! ''

Her uncle jogged in the room: '' What's the matter now? ''

'' Look at her ring! ''

He leaned toward her: '' Yeah…it's an alien hair ring. So? ''

The scientific face palmed himself: '' Of course he wouldn't know… IT'S AN ARBITRATOR'S RING YOU IDIOT! Her mate is a fucking arbitrator! We will all die! ''

The tall man's eyes widened and turned to her: '' Your boyfriend is an Arbitrator!? What the fuck Lyna! '' he said with a mix of disgust and fright.

She shrugged: '' I don't see what the big deal with Arbitrators is…everyone seemed to be scared of them…. They are here to make justice and protect other yautjas.''

'' I bet it's something _he_ told you eh? '' he snorted.

Leonard was having a panic attack beside them; he was weakly mumbling to himself.

'' They are monsters! '' The other Owens raged.

'' Anyway… You know why now it would be best if you just let me go… Keeping me here, is only causing problems… To you. '' she pointed at them.

He came to her and planted his face right in front of hers: '' 'anyway', that's what you say!? ANYWAY!?'' He yelled.

Lyna rose, refusing to be intimidated by him. '' I cannot judge or discuss something I haven't witnessed. There is no proofs of what you are saying to me.'' She growled.

She had written so many of Dena'ee's reports…If there was executions and useless deaths, she would have seen it. Sure, he was choosing the reports, but… the number of them she translated; it was almost impossible she had never noticed anything!

'' Proofs? Evidences? That's what you want; you will have them! ''

The erudite padded to him, knowing what he wanted to do: '' I don't think it's a good idea Christopher. '' he whispered.

'' She needs to open her eyes! '' He snarled.

'' Don't be cruel…''

'' What are you talking about? '' Lyna asked, curious about what they were talking.

Leonard shook his head and pulled Christopher out of the room.

Xxxxxx

*Leonard POV*

He could see his tall friend was deeply bothered and told him to breath by the nose.

'' She has no idea, Chris, don't do that and let her go. '' he said gently.

The black haired man turned sharply to him: '' Let her go? She's my niece Leonard! The only family I have left! She looks like him so much…''

The erudite patted his arm: '' It's true… she could pass for your daughter, you know. Why don't you tell her that if you want her so much to stay?''

Christopher rubbed his face tiredly: '' Believe me… her mother must have said that to her too. I won't make her feel guilty by saying these kind of things to her. ''

'' Then why are you so affected by the situation?'' he asked.

His stretched an arm in the door direction: '' Since she was two years old, I babysitted her, I prepared her meals, I've put her to bed… I even organized her birthday parties for God's sake! ''

He sighed: '' Jeremy was gone often… his place among the rebels took most of his time and Karin wasn't there anymore. You know my parents died young… I was 9 and Jeremy 19. My brother took care of me… And I took care of Lyna. ''

Leonard knew a bit of this story, but not that much…He had no idea.

'' They were all I had… And in one night… My big brother and the child I almost considered mine vanished. ''

Leonard jumped when Christopher hit the wall: '' Look at her now; she's a killing machine practically married to one of them! A freaking Arbitrator! She doesn't even _wish_ to stay.''

The smaller man came nearer: '' I know, Chris, I know… She's not your 5 years old kid anymore… But she's your niece. Lyna is old enough to choose for herself… You cannot keep her prisoner here.''

'' I won't; but I'm going to show her what her yautjas are doing here no matter what. After that, I'll let her go if she wishes to.''

Xxxxxx

*Lyna POV two days later*

'' Where are we going and why couldn't I wear my armor or at least have my weapons?''

'' It draws too much attention. You don't need your weapons: I'm there to watch over you.'' Her uncle said.

She scoffed: '' I feel so safe.''

He told her to shut up and they walked silently to a large place filled with people. The crowd was shouting angrily, shouting and yelling, some even had their fists up.

The girl slowed her steps; she had a feeling she wouldn't like what Christopher was about to show her. There was a stage like elevation, maybe 1 or 2 meter high.

'' Why are we here Uncle? I don't like that; I want to leave.'' The teenager said nervously as she completely halted.

Christopher grabbed her arm tightly: '' You will see. It doesn't please me to bring you here, but you need to look at the reality once for all. You will remain calm, you will not scream and you will not run. I'm sorry for what you're about to see, but it's for your own good.'' He told her in a serious tone.

Lyna gulped, what was going on? Her belly was tightening uncomfortably, making her nauseous.

Suddenly, the mob roared even louder and the girl looked at the stage: people were dragged there by yautjas, Arbitrators more precisely. Their hands were tied behind their backs and the yautjas made them kneel, facing the crowd.

The teenager turned to her companion: '' Uncle…? ''

'' Just. Look. '' He ordered her in a hard tone, placing his other hand on her shoulder and putting her back to his chest.

There were 9 humans and 8 of them were accompanied by an Arbitrator. Her heart began to race; she had a a feeling their lives was about to end soon… No. It couldn't be; there were 2 teenagers and three women among them…

Her heart utterly stopped when she saw the ninth Arbitrator: Dena'ee. He was fully armored and he was pacing in front of the captives, telling loudly their crimes and their sentence to the mob.

Death. They were all sentenced to die.

Her eyes watered and she weakly whispered: '' **Dena'ee**…''

The Arbitrators all aligned themselves behind the humans, waiting for the Elite's order.

It was like the blood began to flow back into her veins and Lyna started to fight against her uncle's grasp.

'' Calm down Lyna! You'll get us killed! '' He hissed.

Enraged and panicking, the girl hit him and quickly evaded the man, racing toward the stage.

She pushed people, not caring, all the while staring at Dena'ee who had just released his wrist blades, copied by his colleagues.

The teenager yelled at him, but the crowd was too loud. She shoved and growled and hit, but the mass in front of her was too dense.

Tears were rolling on her cheeks as she advanced, her brain focusing on getting to the stage.

Only a few meters was separating her from the platform now; she heard her mate giving another order: They all raised their weapons, their arms waiting for the final signal.

The girl sobbed and pushed whoever was blocking her way.

She stopped when Dena'ee's booming voice resounded: '' **Execute them!** ''

She heard the disgusting noise their blades made when they cut the victims' necks. Lyna could not take her eyes from the scene.

The teenager screamed; a shrill sound filled with horror and fear. Immediately, Dena'ee's head turned toward, having probably recognized her voice.

They stared at each other; her crying and him immobile. She slowly shook her head at him, stumbled back a bit and sprinted through the crowd.

Lyna distantly heard both her uncle and her mate shouting for her; she didn't care.

Xxxxxx

She had been running for the last 15 minutes, sobbing and shaking her head. The girl did not even know where she was going, she was turning left, then right, then going straight…

After a while she stopped to breathe a bit, completely exhausted. The teenager leaned on a wall and let out a loud sob: how? Why?

How could she had been so naïve? How could he lied to her like that? To hide something so big from her? Her mate had just killed a young woman in front of her…Like he was butchering meat.

It-it was just…wrong. She couldn't believe it, but her eyes hadn't lied.

These people were kneeling, hands tied….they were killed dishonorably. They had been accused of rebellion, was it even true?

She heard footsteps and the girl turned her head in time to see her uncle jogging toward her.

'' Lyna… I'm sorry… I didn't know you would react like that.''

She shook her head: '' You were right… But it's not just that…'' She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes.

Tears were like the endless flow of a river: they wouldn't cease. Christopher awkwardly patted her back until a loud roar made them jump.

Blue, electrical threads and shimmers took form before the Owens, gradually showing a furious Yautja.

'' **Take your filthy hands off of my mate! '**' Dena'ee growled.

Christopher was frozen at her side and whispered: '' I know that black guy; he's their boss. The worst of them.''

This sentence further broke her heart.

Lyna rose and placed herself in front of her uncle, enraged: '**' Explain to me what I've just seen! NOW!** '' she snarled at the Arbitrator.

'' **Lyna…listen I**- **it's my job**-''

'' **NO! I won't accept this miserable excuse from you! You just killed a young woman in front of me! Their hands were tied behind their backs! This is dishonorable!** ''

He removed his biomask and tried to come nearer: '' **Please…you have to understand…**'' the big male said, reaching for her.

The teenager recoiled: '' **How could you lie to me? How could you hide something like that from me!?** '' she sobbed.

'' **I didn't want to upset you**—''

'' **And what? Even if I never knew about it YOU ARE MURDERING HUMANS! **'' she yelled.

Christopher stood still behind her, surprised by the exchange. The tall dark yautja was lightly bowing his head and hunching his shoulders as if he was ashamed.

Then it clicked; The Butcher, this Black plague was Lyna's mate…

'' **Please Pup….stop crying… come back with me**. '' Dena'ee pleaded.

'' **Come back with you!? REALLY!? I'm ashamed to have ever been your mate! You disappoint me! I don't want to be associated to the likes of you! You're a dishonorable Badblood! A murderer!** '' she shrieked to him.

He froze, abashed by her accusations then shook his head: '' **you are coming with me, that's all.** ''

'' **I won't; I do not consider you my mate anymore! **'' She pulled the chain at her neck, breaking it and threw the necklace at his feet.

He made a sad noise, his whined purr: '' **Pup… Lyna…**''

She cried harder: '' **Tell Uria I'm sorry for not coming back and that I love her. Ari'dan will know I'm waiting for him, but tell him nonetheless. And you… I don't want to ever see you again! All you ever did was hurt me: this, was the last time!** ''

She turned her back to him and began to walk away: '' I will stay on Earth uncle.'' She muttered in English.

Lyna heard him bent and grab the necklace, He was still making his sound of sadness; the yautja way of crying, then he bellowed:

'' **You are mine! I will not just let you leave like that!** ''

The girl turned her head to him: '**' I'm no one's. I am my own person: I'm a free human now.**''


End file.
